A Search, Blanket, and Tea
by Nibbz
Summary: After chasing the Avatar, fighting her brother and Uncle Iroh in an abandoned town, wounded and alone Azula hides from her enemies. She awakes to find that she had lost her memory and must struggle to rediscover her past and carve a new future.
1. Blank Slate

A/N: I OWN NOOOOOTHING! WHOOHOOO!  
Shortly after Book 2 Epsidoe 8: The Chase.

Alternate Universe

Summary:

After chasing the Avatar, fighting her brother and Uncle Iroh in an abandoned town, wounded and alone Azula hides from her enemies. She awakes to find that she had lost her memory and must struggle to rediscover her past and carve a new future.

Challenge by: Dunedain ranger of the north

* * *

Within the darkness small noises could be heard clearly by the young woman. What those noises were remained a mystery for the moment.

It was a wooden door with protesting hinges. She could smell dust, wood, and something sweet.

Tawny eyes blasted open and quickly evaluated the whole room. The woman recognized nothing in the room. It had been abandoned and raided some time ago. There was a backpack not blanketed by dust filled with something.

Dust floated in the air catching the setting sun through the cracks. The gaps in the door showed that someone was outside.

 _She could take care of them. Who were_ they? Questions were asked and no answers could be found. Regardless of how hard she tried.

She could remember nothing as she stared at the ratty green cloth embracing her to protect her against the cold that she had failed to notice.

 _Absolutely nothing. Why is my mind blank?!_

 **Sneeze**.

Tawny eyes darted back towards the door. Long chestnut hair flowed around the edge of her sight. It was the person outside.

Groaning the door yielded to the snuffly person.

A young girl wrapped in a mismatch of red and green. Clothes too large had been wrapped around her multiple times to improve mobility. She could easily be eight years old. Avani huffed as she dumped the firewood.

Coarse barley colored hair grew wildly around the child's head. No obvious attempts to tame the wild mane from what the young woman could see. The barley hair framed the meadow green eyes which the child bore

A smile grew across the child's face- a front tooth was missing.

"You're awake! Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" A couple of times air whistled through the gap in her teeth.

Full ruby lips curved downward, she had not thought about food or drink. More pressing thoughts were on her mind.

"Where am I?" A dry throat protested against her talking.

"Empty village." _How painfully obvious,_ "Are you going to Ba Sing Se? Can I come with you?" _Ba Sing Se? What is a Ba Sing Se? Going to... It must be a city of some kind._

"Oh no!" The woman tensed in anticipation. _Anticipation of what? What is an kid going to do to me?_ "I forgot to say Hello!"

There was a pause as the child panicked internally over her mistake. Eyes wide and a scared look on her face. A brown eye brow raised in confusion as the silence persisted for longer than necessary.

"Hello! My name is Avani! What's your name?" Avani said her greeting with enthusiasm and waving arms. The burst of movement sent fruit flying from the folds of cloth and onto the floor. "NooO! Bad fruit! Don't roll awaaaay from meee!" Avani scrambled around trying to grab the rolling fruit only to release more fruit from their fabric prison cells.

Chuckling, elegant fingers grabbed a fruit which had rolled within their reach. Avani gave up on recapturing the escapees and walked over to the woman entwine with the worse for wear blanket. With the grace of a child, Avani herded what fruit she had into a dysfunctional pile within reach of the woman she had found sleeping in a collapsing barn.

"Sooo..." Avani paused watching the woman eat the fruit. "You are...?" Fright conquered the woman's face. She still could not remember her name or anything.

"I-I..."

"It's okay. If you don't wanna say it." Avani's gaze was upon the floor she was afraid of the woman's expression. Bad experiences tended to follow such expressions.

"I know, how about you give me a name?" She had no idea what to do and perhaps the child still had an intact memory and could help her survive until she remembered who she was and is. Avani's eyes darted back up. The frightful face was replaced by a warm smile and Avani copied the smile upon her own face.

Small arms flew up in excitement, "YAY! Do you like Harshul? Deku? Oh, oh, Ela? Uuuh. Uuuuh. What was the nice lady's name? Sudhir?" On the child went blurting out names as quickly as she could remember and repeating quite a few of them.

"Sudhir is nice." Avani grinned at Sudhir and Sudhir mimicked the expression.

Princess Azula had claimed the name of an Earth Peasant with a warm smile.

Night had claimed the sky not too long ago. The cold carefully worked its way into the hut and towards the two. Avani struggled to light the fire. The flint rocks had been worn out months ago, though from time to time Avani could persuade them to spark one more time. No sparks could be made from the abused stone. Avani frowned, tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Give me those." Azula- rather Sudhir gently took the rocks from Avani as she fought the tears. Sudhir's sharp tawny eyes studied the stones. They were useless now.

"Sorry." Avani muttered upset at the truth they would have to sleep through the cold.

"It's fine. Come here." The Fire Princess lifted up the ratty blanket and patted the floorboards next to her. Avani crawled in and closely cuddled with her new friend. Sudhir felt quite strange as the young child wiggled close to her. The warmth of another human slightly terrified Azula.

* * *

 _Why am I scared?_ Sudhir wondered.

"Mai... Azula still hasn't returned." Ty Lee whined to her dreary friend whom had no interest in anything. Mai sighed, her depression could be felt across the room where Ty Lee looked out. Azula was supposed to meet them at the inn two days ago. Azula was _**never late to anything**_.

"Azula is fine. She's Azula." Mai stated uninterested in the possibility that Vicious Princess Azula was dead, captured, or whatever. Ty Lee frowned at the woman in pained inky clothes. The acrobat's brown eyes wandered to the floor then back to the starving town outside the window.

Chirp. Chirp.

Tawny eyes opened to a new day. It was the second day since Sudhir had lost her memory. Dust continued to float in the room. Now the dust caught the morning sunlight. Avani softly whined at Azula's movement.

"Wake up, Ava." Sudhir softly said to the child clasping her torn, burnt, and dirty clothing. Avani buried her head into the woman's side whining louder this time.

 _Sigh..._

Carefully and skillfully the Princess pried Avani off of her and wrapped the kid in the blanket. It was still crisp in the room. Avani stopped producing sleep filled whines and returned to sleep. Quietly as possible Sudhir rummaged through the bag, there was thankfully a spare shirt and pants.

The new set of clothing turned out to be painfully rough for the once pampered princess. Sudhir would have to buy new clothes as soon as possible. The once overtly proud princess gazed at the clothes she had just shed.

Fine black and red fabric with matching armor. Azula easily concluded that she was a warrior of some kind due to the armor. From there ocher eyes assessed the stitching on several pieces. The stitches were of even length and carefully placed. High quality items could mean she had some rank with whatever group she worked with.

Hot air blasted through Sudhir's nose in frustration. Each question she had only produced more and more questions with answers she could not find.

 _Never mind that. I need to focus._

Sudhir evaluated her past clothes and toss aside what was too damaged to be sold.

 **Sneeze.**

 _Oh little one. Please don't be sick, I doubt I will know how to take care of you._ The once heartless princess became worried about the orphaned earth peasant. Sneezing caused the ratty blanket to start wiggling. Barley hair grew from the blanket then the rest of Avani appeared. _Something must be done about her hair. It is quite unruly._

"Morning, Avani."Sudhir cooed over to the wiggling blob. Azula was busy packing what clothing she could salvage to sell, leftover fruit, and anything of value that had caught her eye. The blob contorted around to view the source of the noise.

"Morning, Sudhi-r." Avani sat there trying to wake up. Sudhir pulled out a fruit and waved it in front of Avani. The prospect of breakfast accelerated Avani's morning process which included tripping over the blanket.

Crunch. Crunch. Both ate their pitiful breakfast outside the rickety hut. Azula continued to ponder everything and anything. The Princess finished first, as she tended to do, and patiently waited for Avani to finish.

"Very well then, which way to Ba Sing Se?" Sudhir asked looking down on the shorter human. Grassy eyes followed the road to the right but the kid did not move.

"There's scary people that way."

"Well then. We'll just have to scare away the scary people." Azula held out her hand, once perfectly manicured. Now the hands were covered in dirt, dust, bruises, and cuts. Avani quickly grabbed the outstretched hand. The small hand brought comfort to Sudhir and the woman could feel the child shaking.

 _Can I handle the scary people if they do appear?_ Floated around Azula's head as the two of the walked down the dirt road towards Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. First Fight

A/N: I own nothing. Yaaay.

* * *

The dirt path stretched well beyond Azula's sight. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Sudhir could feel Avani squirm beneath the calm of the forest on their right and the open plains to their left.

"What's at Ba Sing Se?" The older girl asked. Perhaps Avani could spark something in her blank mind. The question excited the young girl.

"A really pretty city! It has huuuuge-" Avani stretched her arm out, "-walls to keep the really mean Benders out. And... Uh... Pretty gardens, lots of people... Oh and lots of yummy food." Sudhir smiled at the thought of freshly cooked food. Saliva started to fill both of the mouths as they dreamed of warm food. Neither of them talked for a time though this time it was a comfortable silence.

Critters could be heard talking between themselves and scampering around. The air was crisp with a hint of cool weather. The pack bit into the woman's shoulder since she had been a princess she was not used to carrying anything upon her back. Avani was too small to carry the pack after Sudhir had filled it with her surviving armor.

"Why lookie here, guys." A gruff voice chuckled from ahead and to their right. A burly man roughly six feet tall leaned against a gnarled oak. Next to him sitting on the grass was a gangly man inspecting a short sword. Blocking the path was an obese man. Sir Butterball had an annoyingly glossy head which reflected the sunlight spectacularly. The last member of the roughly dressed group was another older muscular man stretching on the side watching the wind dance through the grasslands.

All eyes turned upon the two of them. Avani let go of Azula's hand to dart behind her in an attempt to hide from the scary men's gazes. They had found the scary people. Chubsters chuckled as Avani hid, "Now, now. We'll let you pass if you pay our toll."

"Toll?" Ruby lips frowned at such a word. These men were nothing more than worthless miscreants. From searching the bag earlier Sudhir was fairly certain that they had no coins. Unless somehow Ava had stashed some away in the countless folds of her oversized clothes.

"Yeah. You pay us and we let you walk by." Lord of the Lard aggressively stepped forward.

 _I can take them._

"Ava, please go hide in those bushes." Azula carefully pointed to some bushes slightly behind her and to the right. If the brutes decided to use little Ava against her they would have to work for it. Avani refused to move terrified to let go of the woman. Sudhir carefully worked her hand between Avani's hand and her ratty clothes. "It will be alright, Ava." Sudhir patted Ava's head before the kid scampered away to the bushes.

Tawny eyes focused on her enemy and the heavy pack crashed to the ground. Burly removed himself from the tree and Twig rose from the ground. The older man, Azula nicknamed him The Elder, remained on the side evaluating her.

 _Wait._

Lord of the Large cocked his head uncertain of what Sudhir was doing, "The toll's four silverish pieces."

 _What warrior starts a fight without a weapon? Though... I could just take theirs._

"I'm not paying the toll. **Lord Lard**." Though Azula had forgotten herself, he body did not forget the dance of combat.

Lord Lard growled, " **You little bitch.** " Fat warbled as the Lord of the Lard attempted to close the distance between them. Sudhir did the work for the slow moving Lord by closing the gap herself. Powerful legs sent the woman high into the air for a heavy hitting spinning kick. The Lord of Lard's jaw gracefully greeted the warrior's right heel. Rolls of fat undulated as the Lord stumbled into Elder's way.

Both feet were planted upon the dirt as Twig and Burly rushed her. Twig recklessly waved his chipped sword around as Burly roared some hardly thought out insults. The blade was in good enough condition that as it moved harmlessly passed the woman she saw her reflection.

Her face was black and blue in a couple of places, bloody scabs peppered across her face, and her lovely chocolate hair a flowing mess.

With the softness of a fresh flower petal Sudhir grabbed Twig's hand holding the sorry excuse for a sword. Burly threw a poorly calculated punch towards the daring woman. Twig was quickly stripped of his name and replaced with a new one, Meat Shield. Brave Meat Shield took Burly's punch squarely to the side of his face. Down the lightweight of a man went willingly surrendering his sword.

Burly watched as the roughed up girl did several cartwheels away from him, Elder, and Lord of Lard.

Perhaps they had stuck their foot into a fire.

Burly hesitated while Lord of Lard launched another aggressive and slow offensive. Arms as thick as the tree Burly had leaned upon soared through the air impacting only the air. Burly was next on the list and he did not stand a chance. He shuffled backwards quickly avoiding Lord Lard's arbitrary swings that were completely useless against the woman who could probably take on a pissed off Dolphin Piranha.

Burly raised his hands up to express his intent to surrender as the woman closed the gap and Lord Lard lurched behind her. Azula did not read far into his movement and instead use him as a springboard to dodge another arm wrapped in fat. Yes, Lord Lard was quite strong, yet he did not have the strength to stop his own momentum. The momentum of his weight accepted Burly's surrender by sending him into a bed of dirt.

" **Curse the spirits! KILL HER.** " Elder roared as he attempted to enter the fight. Most lords are in fact greedy, but none could match the greed generated by the Lord of the Lard. The Lord of Lard bellowed a new battle cry causing an improvement in his movement speed.

Azula was still too fast for Lord Lard to catch. Sliding past the enraged boar-q-pine with a handful of dirt meant for Elder's eyes.

Elder yelled as the dirt touched his eyes removing his ability to dodge Lord Lard's anger fueled blows. A brown brow raised in awe as the revered Elder flew across the ground sending untold amounts of grass and dirt up his nose.

Lord Lard roared again earning a deep frown from Sudhir as she swung the sword in an attempt to evaluate it's worth.

 _Worthless._ The chipped sword was promptly discarded. As if the dull blade could cut through the miles of fat on the roaring boar-q-pine. A sigh escape the ruby lips as the dullard launched another blind charge.

Fate decided to end the fight for the tired warrior. Lord of the Lard had forgotten about his companion formally known as Twig, now known as Meat Shield. Surprise, then devastation, and finally dirt covered the Lord's face. Sudhir silently thanked the spirits and of course, the brave, selfless, valiant Meat Shield.

Lord Lard quickly ate more dirt as Azula twisted his arm until his shoulder was dislocated. It took longer than expected due to the fat surrounding the joint. Through a mouth filled with dirt Lord lard cried for his mother. A resounding _Hrmph_ was her replied to the sobbing boy clutching his dislocated shoulder.

The reborn fighter assessed her work. Bruises, dislocated joints, and burning humiliation were the prizes awarded to these so-called _**men**_.

The prizes awarded to the Princess were the chipped blade and the removal of the toll.

"Come here, Ava." Azula cooed towards the patch of bushes and trees Avani had hidden in. Barley poked tween the leaves before Avani clamored out of the bushes.

"Wooow!" Avani's jaw dropped as she stood there staring at the scary men writhing in pain wishing they would be consumed by the dirt path.

"Ava, let's go." Sudhir reminded the young child. Avani quickly broke her gaze from the wastes of space and trotted over to Sudhir. "Ack, look at you. Twigs and leaves everywhere. We must find you a bath." With finesse the Princess pulled all of the plant matter she could find from the flaxen hair. Satisfied with her work she proceeded to attempt to calm the storm of hair without a brush. Her attempts were in vain.

One of the pulverized boy struggled to his feet catching the winner's gaze.

"Ah, right. I forgot to ask." Sudhir strode over. Each step increasing the volume of fear within the men. "May I have your money?"

The coin was promptly surrendered and the two continued their way.

"Sudhir?" Avani looked up.

"Hmm?" Sudhir turned her ocher eyes down.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"After we find an inn." Avani bounced up and down clutching Azula's hand. Ruby lips curved into a wide smile.

"I can give you five silver pieces." Soot, steel, and sweat saturated the blacksmith including the entire shop. The grim reached out towards the main street.

"Please good sir, could you offer some more?" Sudhir calmly asked the blacksmith enshrouded in soot and the pulsating flame of the forage. Narrow eyes evaluated the two girls. The chocolate hair girl was obviously trying her best to take care of her younger barley haired sister. Whom stared at the rippling muscles with saucer wide eyes.

"Next time. Try not to steal from the Fire Nation. They'll burn your faces off." The man huffed handing Azula six silver coins. Gratefully she took the coins and noticed the blacksmith's muttering about being able to finally meet the quota early.

The Princess found what she had been scouring the streets for.

A BATH HOUSE.

With gusto, Sudhir picked Avani up who was busy watching colorful people trudge by. The lowest scum to polished Fire Nation patrols. Sudhir could not care about anything until she had cleaned herself of the wilderness and six days of walking.

An old hag guarded the entrance of the bathhouse as if she was a truly immortal guard. _She must be a hundred years old!_ Azula smiled warmly at the old hag while doing her best to hold a squirming Avani under her arm.

"I wanna watch the dancers." Whined the contorting child.

One silver was sacrificed in exchange for a private bath, hot meal, and a bed for the night.

"Ack. The water's cold. This is unacceptable." Azula stared at the jug of water they were supposed to use to clean most of the filth off before the main bath. Without thinking Sudhir reached in, flinching from the cold, and promptly heated the water.

"Wooow! You're a bender?" Avani asked looking into the just of the heated water.

"Yes...?" Avani failed to notice the uncertainty in Azula's voice.

 _I don't remember being a bender. Yet I have heated the water. **STOP.** I can ponder this later. Now, I must focus on bathing. _

Avani was the first to be scrubbed.

"Ava! Stop squirming." She wiggled, giggled, and her mane was finally tamed. Azula playfully threw Avani into the main bath and proceeded to clean herself. Traveling in the sun had tanned her skin where it had been exposed. This left strong tan lines upon her body. The Princess entered the main bath with an energetic Avani swimming around. She deeply enjoyed the warmth and Avani's giggles. The meal was hot and delicious. Azula ate properly while the miniature human scarfed the food down.

 _Sigh. I will have to teach her proper manners. Not tonight._

Avani nearly feel asleep three fourths of the way through her meal. The Princess tried hard not to burst out laughing alerting the child to her situation. With some assistance Avani finished her meal and the two of them quickly fell asleep in the clean, warm, fluffy bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading again!


	3. Old and New Friends

A/N: Yup. Still don't own anything. Everything belong to the respective owners.

Gotta keep the ball rollin', rollin', rooooollin'.

1 gold = 100 Silver

1 Silver = 10 Silverish

1 Silverish = 10 Copper

* * *

Mai heard fleeting footsteps which could only belong to Ty Lee approaching her door. Once again the colorful acrobat breached her domain without permission.

"Mai!" How the dark hair beauty wished her ears would fall off. Or for Ty Lee's voice to disappear with the sunlight. "Azula is still missing! No one has seen her!"

"Then she is most likely captured or dead." Bluntness was Mai's main feature and always in supply. Ty Lee looked as if Mai had spit into her drink.

"What are we to do?"

 _Ugh. More whining._ "How should I know? We have no idea where she went after we split up. Let's go home."

"MAI! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE AZULA!" The denizen of shadows considered finally murdering the loud, energetic performer. The whining continued until Ty Lee ran out of energy to yell at the knife-thrower.

"We were chasing the Avatar in the middle of nowhere Ty Lee. It has been eight days. Azula could be anywhere by now. If we run around blindly we will wind up in deep trouble. We need information and we need to return home to inform..."

Both of them felt fear crawl up their spine.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Ty Lee stated. Mai could never stand that man. Lady of Darkness was certain pirates had larger hearts than the Phoenix Lord. The two girls stared at each other.

"Perhaps..." Mai started and Ty Lee nodded. _Perhaps they shouldn't return_. Mai quickly thought of a way out of this. They could head to an air temple and hide for awhile. No one dares to check air temples anymore since it's obvious the Avatar needs to master the other elements.

By midnight the two of them had prepared their hearts to disappearing. Never seeing or talking to their friends or family again. Within the darkness Azula's subordinates fled into the night.

* * *

The reawakened fire bender rose with the sun. How the Princess wished the sun could answer the endless river of questions. Avani clutched tightly in her sleep as Azula attempted to leave the bed. Quietly she separated pried the small hands from her and watched the sun rise above the horizon. It would be days of walking before the would reach the Full-Moon Bay port.

Could the five silver pay their way to Ba Sing Se?

Azula pulled on the strands of her hair floating in a morning breeze.

 _I do need to cut my hair. It is rather unflattering._ The Princess scrounged around the room and found a simple razor. She sat in front of the poorly made mirror. It was better than using the chipped blade.

Minutes were spent evaluating her face and imagining which hairstyle would flatter her face. Azula felt like having bangs, it would hide the disgusting bruise above her left brow. Chocolate bangs now covered the bruise while gently brushing against her eyebrows.

The woman reviewed her long hair pondering her choices. Sudhir placed the razor down and braided her hair instead.

The blanket monster returned to this plane of existence. A groomed mane of barley appeared after a minute or so of writhing.

"Morning, Sudhir."

"Morning, Ava." Tawny eyes watched filled with amusement as Avani struggled to escape the blanket's grasp. Azula motioned to Avani whom willingly sat down next to the older woman. The clean barley hair yielded to fingers working through it. Avani's hair was parted into two finely woven braids.

"We're going to start our trip. But you're going to have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about my bending skills. Okay?" It wasn't hard to guess from the blacksmith's comment that fire benders were not popular with the main population.

"Okay."Avani touched her braids while looking in the mirror. With the braids and worn clothes they did look like sisters.

The walk to Full-Moon Bay was hard. Rain pounded the war torn landscape. Roads became muddy rivers slowing the progress of all travelers to the hidden Full-Moon Bay port. Azula detested the long living storm wishing for the warmth of the sun upon her skin. On the worst night Azula continuously thanked the Sun for her fire bending. Her flames kept the two warm and mostly dry as they huddled between gnarled roots of an old tree.

Sudhir was fearful for little Ava as she held her close to her self heating body. Avani wasn't a fire bender or well fed. Azula felt guilt over limiting their food supplies. The plan was to stretch the coins as long as possible. The Princess had also planned on hunting and scavenging for food along the way. How she wished for better weather to warm for Avani whom desperately wanted to learn how to fight.

Winds howl before the clash of thunder and screams of tearing branches.

Tawny eyes blasted open to the sight of a clear sky and the sun.

 _How I have miss you._ Tears formed distorting Azula's vision. Her eyes wandered down upon Avani's sleeping face. She was still breathing and warm. Toned arms hugged the sleeping child hard enough to rouse her from what little sleep Avani could claim during the storm. Squirming to escape the pressure warned Azula that she was hugging too hard. The two of them crawled from the twisted roots into the warm sun.

Branches and leaves were strewn everywhere. Once proud trees lay defeated upon the ground.

Mud squelched around their feet even though they walked on grass. Their progress was painfully slow as more and more mud hitched a ride of their clothing. Avani was breathing hard and coughing from time to time. Azula slowed her pace to match Avani's.

" **JET!** " A rough, feminine voice yelled out to the girl's left. Vivid swears could be heard over snapping branches and rustling bushes. The yells were approaching them. Avani hastily hid behind Azula as the chipped blade glinted in the sun.

From the gnarled thorn bush a teenager burst forth. Two tiger blades had carved a path for him through the vicious thorn bush. The spring of wheat that always grew from Jet's lips were long gone. His mismatched clothing and armor had alternating layers of dirt and plant matter.

The fleeing man's cocoa eyes enlarged in fear at the sight of Sudhir before him. Tawny eyes followed suit when Azula saw what was chasing Jet.

A pissed-off Gemsbok Bull.

Correction: a wounded, pissed-off Gemsbok Bull.

Battle hardened muscles flexed raising the chipped blade as the sun did. Jet leaped to the side certain that the woman blocking his path was going to kill him. Screeching erupted from the Gemsbok Bull as it charged forward into Azula's range. Bushes consumed the quick footed freedom fighter. Thanks to Mai's meticulous training the mostly worthless blade flew true for once in it's life.

A death cry emanated from the Gemsbok Bull as the blade sank into it's chest. Blood poured from the wound as the beast reared in pain. The Gemsbok Bull suffered a truly fatal wound when an arrow pierced its infuriated eye. Once a grand beast of the forest now lay dead as the mud flowed away from its weight.

Smellerbee flew through the air yelling, " **JET! ARE YOU OKAY?!** " Her feet sank into the sludge as she processed the scene before her. The Bull was dead, a woman stood several strides away, and Jet was nowhere to be found.

Jet extracted himself from the bush he had used as cover. "Yeah, Smellerbee, I'm fine. Thanks to..." He turned his head towards Azula and noticed the child hiding behind her. Guilt sliced its way through his heart. The Gemsbok Bull could have easily killed them if Longshot had missed or-

"Sudhir." Azula stated switched her eyes from Smellerbee, Jet, and the undiscovered archer. Sounds of the forest continued on until the mysterious archer reveled himself by jumping down from a rather high branch. Avani gripped harder as Longshot sank into the muck.

"Thanks. I'm Jet. This is Smellerbee-"

"Hi." Smellerbee waved looking at Avani peering from Sudhir's side.

"-and Longshot." The highly skilled archer nodded in silence. Four teenagers stood around the dead beast stared at each other uncertain of what should be done.

Sudhir placed her hand on Avani's head, "This is Avani." Avani muttered a Hello though it was mostly into Azula's clothes.

"You headin' to Ba Sing Se?" Jet inquired exasperated with the silence between the groups.

Sudhir nodded, "Yes. The storm slowed us down severely." Avani leaned further out from Azula's side to gander at the strangers then the dead beast.

"Us too. Why don't we travel together?"

Mud protested as Azula walked by the past leader of the freedom fighters to retrieve her sword. Avani skillfully played her part as Azula's shadow. The cheap blade snapped as Azula grasped its hilt. _HOW DELIGHTFUL._ Her face was dominated by a deep scowl. Yes, the blade was cheap, but to break now out in the middle of nowhere was quite displeasing.

"We could use some help." Jet once again attempted to be sociable to the sisters. Sudhir's tawny eyes met with his. The leader motioned towards the dead Gemsbok Bull. They would need help pulling it from the seemingly endless muck they were all standing in.

They could stay for some fresh meat. Maybe even a **warm** meal.

The retired Freedom Fighters told the sisters they had a dry place to cook and rest for the day. Avani and Smellerbee were delegated the task to find firewood. Jet, Longshot, and Azula worked together to prep the animal for cleaning and transportation to their headquarters.

Unfortunately, the group had to wait for the wood to dry in the sun. Azula would have preferred to start a fire with her fire bending. She was quite certain a fire bender would not have been welcomed with this group as they talked about their past. Jet's parents were killed by the Rough Rhinos, Smellerbee's homeland was seized by the Fire Nation, and Longshot... remained as silent as ever.

Sudhir gave Jet a confused look due to Smellerbee having full conversations with the silent archer. Jet shrugged at her indicating that she should just accept it. _Perhaps we shouldn't have accepted their offer._

"Soo..." Jet's cocoa eyes switched between the sisters. "Where are the two of you from?" Sudhir visibly flinched at the question. She was unsure how to answer without creating more questions. Avani happily took charge of the situation.

"Two or three day walk from Gaoling. There was this huuuuuuuge tree that we played in. LuLu broke his arm from falling off a branch when a baby dragonfly landed on his head. He scream just like a girl. We were supposed to go to Gaoling but..." Avani stopped talking and gazed upon the drying wood in the waning sunlight. Sudhir wrapped her arm around her sister.

"Sorry." Jet muttered running his hand through his wild hair. Guilt once again pierced his heart. When would guilt cease carving his heart up?

"It's alright." Sudhir stated her eyes starting to glisten. _All this time with Ava and I didn't ask why she was alone. Spirits._

The freedom fighters shifted in their spots. Longshot motioned to Smellerbee and the young woman stood up suddenly. Jet ruffled nervously through his hair. His question nearly caused Sudhir to cry. Talk about a stumbling start to a second life.

"I think the wood is dry enough to start the fire." Smellerbee succeeding in starting the fire. As the fire steadily grew the crew did their respective tasks for dinner. Jet carved the meat, Longshot provided quickly carved skewers, and Avani gave the flesh laden skewers to Smellerbee.

The meal was warm, the ground was dry, and the fire sang a warming lullaby.

* * *

Thank you once again!


	4. Serpent's Pass

A/N: Everything still belongs to the creators.

* * *

Fire benders always rise with the sun.

Longshot wakes up before everyone.

 **No exceptions.**

The group broke camp and continued their trudged to the hidden port of Full-Moon Bay. Though the sun had been out for a full day the sludge persisted.

Longshot took the lead, followed by Suhir, Avani, Jet, and lastly, Smellerbee. Avani quickly fell behind from fighting with the sludge oozing around her feet. Jet lifted her up and placed her upon his shoulders.

"When I get to Ba Sing Se, I'm going to eat a **whole pot** of spicy noodles. What about you Ava?" Jet was doing his best to start his second life. To make up for every fuck-up he's done.

"Rock candy!" An Earth Kingdom staple. Quite popular with most people and originated in Omashu. Idle chit-chat passed between Jet and Avani.

The Gemsbok Bull's meat filled their bellies for the few days they had to walk.

A deep sigh escaped ruby red lips as the tawny eyes focused on the cove that hid Full-Moon Bay. The two girls and Jet's crew looked akin to mud monsters than humans. Smellerbee found a place to wash themselves nearby. The women washed first, then the men. Feeling related to humans once again, the group worked their way to Full-Moon Bay's hidden port.

Jet skillfully convinced the earth bender guards, with Avani help while sitting on his shoulders, to let the group into the secret port. Azula's nose curled at the smell when the earth bender moved the last wall. People and animals had been living here for days. Tents were erected and many uprooted families milled about or waited in the endless lines.

A roar was heard before the Guard Platypus Bear destroyed something. Avani saw splinters of wood fly into the air.

"What's that?" Avani asked pointing towards the Platypus Bear wearing a posh green and yell hat with a matching shirt.

"A Platypus Bear." Sudhir stated. None of the freedom fighters had seen one before. Jet frowned, he did not want to tango with that beast. Less so since his adventures with the Gemsbok Bull.

"Wooow!" Avani gripped Jet's hair in excitement.

"I suggest you keep your distance." Sudhir warned as Smellerbee started to drift away from the group towards the posh creature. Even the way it was sitting emanated an aura of high-class. Jet and Avani confirmed Azula's orders by nodded in synchronization.

The group separated to wait in different lines. Hours passed before Azula and Avani reached the podium belonging to the Ticketmaster. It quickly became clear that the hard-ass Ticketmaster wasn't going to help them with their situation. Nothing could be done without an official passport. As the sisters walked away Azula muttered some choice words about the Ticketmaster.

The best one was about the Ticketmaster's mother being romantically involved with a robust Elbow Leech.

"Sudhir! Avani!" Jet called out from the boarding platform behind a wall. Other passengers walked pass him as he leaved over the rail waving at the sisters. "Aren't you guys getting on?"

"We couldn't get tickets. We don't have passports." Sudhir responded as Avani waved at Jet. Jet frowned. Smellerbee and Longshot were already on the ship and he couldn't disappear without telling them what he was up to. They would think he snapped and panic. With gusto, Jet pulled off his pack and threw it over the wall. Sudhir jumped up and grabbed the pack midair it was the freedom fighter's share of the Gemsbok Bull meat.

"Just hold on. Once we're in Ba Sing Se we'll find a way to get you across." Jet yelled as the guards shooed him onto the boat.

"Thank you!"

"Byee Jet!" Avani was waving using both of her arms. The two watched, tears blurring their sights as the ships sailed to Ba Sing Se without them. Azula petted Avani's head feeling her pain as they watched the grand ships sail towards the horizon.

Upon the next sunrise Azula set out to find a way onto the boats. Bureaucracy and earth benders thwarted every attempt and terminated every lead.

The sun set and rose once again. Azula was dejected fom her failures of the previous day. While wandering with Avani by her side, Azula overheard a important conversation.

"Don't worry, you'll get to the city safely. I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass" Said a boy not much older than Avani with bright yellow and orange clothing. Upon his perfectly shaved hair a large sky blue arrow rested pointing somewhere. Avani gawked at the boy's appearance. The others surrounding him were colorful as well. The shortest girl wore clothes with similar colors of the posh Platypus bear, the tallest had a similar outfit to the countless guards around the bay, a family of three wore worn green outfits, and the last two chatted with ocean blue clothing resting upon their shoulders. Azula had missed the final companion of the group.

A flying lemur.

Avani's eyes remained glued upon the lemur as it watched her.

 _Serpent's Pass? Why did no one mention this before?_

The teenaged boy with a partially shaved head and high pony tail loudly complained, "I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass."

Miniature posh Platypus Bear replied to the boy's complaint, "I can't believe you're still complaining about it."

Joining the group was a Kyoshi Warrior in full attire. Avani's mind couldn't handle the contrasting differences between everyone's outfit. Azula was startled that the female warrior could move so quickly in her outfit. "I'm coming too!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked a strange tone to his voice.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come." Suki sounded wounded from Sokka's question.

The boy attempted to recover from his mistep, "I do, it's just–"

"Just what?" The warrior pressed. Her lips tighten in a frown. Sokka was certain that if he messed up again that the warrior would throw him into the drink.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're coming." Silently, he wish that she wasn't going with him. Danger awaited around every turn for the Avatar Team.

The group walked towards the exit with Avani and Momo having a staring contest. Azula contemplated her options. Azula quickly grabbed Avani's hand and ran towards the mismatched group.

"Hey! We're coming too!" Sudhir yelled to the group with Avani struggling to keep up.

"What?!" Sokka complained. He silenced himself after feeling the glares from Katara and Suki.

"We would love to have you with." Katara welcomed the sisters. The gang had no idea that the young woman was Princess Azula. Who had not too long ago attempted to kill Aang and ordered her comrades to kill Toph, Katara, and Sokka.

Poor meals had thinned the Princess, long exposure to sunlight had tanned her skin, and a new haircut removed key physical similarities between Sudhir and Azula.

Katara introduced everyone as they walked to the Serpent's Pass.

"I'm Sudhir and this is my sister Avani."

"Hello!" Avani chirped walking next to Sudhir.

A strange ridge loomed before the group. It was tall and painfully narrow. Several members of the group wondered how it was staying up.

"This is the Serpent's Pass? I thought it would be a little more curvy, you know, like a serpent. Huh, I guess they misnamed it." Sudhir rolled her eyes at Sokka who failed to notice. Avani leaned towards Toph and Momo.

"His name's Momo. He's friendly." Toph stated petting the flying lemur perched upon her shoulder. Avani reached out to pet the furry creature. Within a flash Momo had changed his perch from Toph's shoulder to Avani's.

"Let's start walking. Sunlight is burning away." Sudhir stated walking pass the wooden gate. Ignoring the carving: Abandon hope. The Earth Kingdom family looked at each other then at Aang. Aang sighed, struggling with his loss of Appa.

"Sudhir's right. Let's go." The Avatar quickly followed Sudhir's steps. The group rearranged the walking order several times due to Ying's swollen belly. Aang was in the front, followed by Azula, Suki, Katara, Avani, Toph with Momo, Than's sister, Ying with Than, and ending with Sokka. A few hours of walking passed until Suki noticed the Fire Nation ship patrolling near their position. The group hesitates until Sudhir calmed them.

"I doubt they're looking up here. Why would they? I doubt anyone has dared to cross this in years." Aang silently thanked her for the reassurance. They didn't have time to spare to wait for a patrol ship to pass. He needed to find Appa as quickly as possible.

The ship glided closer and Suki had to open her mouth, "The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side of it and don't want anyone to find out what it is." Azula rolled her eyes at the Kyoshi Warrior. After having reassure the family and Avani several times that everything will be fine, Suki-for an unknown reason- had to say that.

 _By the Spirits! Everyone's afraid and you talk about **war rumors**? Do you want them to panic as if they were Koala Sheep?_ Heated air blew through Azula's nose. Her eyes widened in a moment of fear then relaxed as she saw that Aang had not turned around. Sudhir's hidden fire bending skills remained a secret.

A few moments later a portion of the cliff gave way under Than's feet. Toph's speed and earth bending caught the man and sent him back near his original position before Aang or Azula could turn around.

"I'm okay!"

While Toph's skills were great, she failed to catch all of the tumbling rocks. With rocky zeal they clashed along the side of the pass and dove into the water.

Every one of them froze eyes wider than a Koala Sheep's.

Sokka and Azula were the first to spot the catapult's load igniting.

" **They've spotted us! Let's go, let's go!** " Sokka yelled as the ball of fire flew through the air.

Wind whipped around Azula as Aang launched himself at the fireball deflecting it back upon the ship. The impact destroyed a portion of the desk and certainly damaged the engines. The catapults were still functional including the second one that quickly launched another fireball at the group.

Katara lead the way down the treacherous path. Suki picked up Avani and bolted after Katara. Than and his family shuffled as quickly as possible. Aang couldn't deflect the second attack. The spine of the Serpent broke apart from the impact sending rocks down upon the group. Sokka gazed upon the boulders roaring downward. Sensing the danger honing in on Sokka, Toph quickly forced a wedge out of the earth to divert the rocks safely over Sokka.

The brave warrior stopped his girlish screams once he realized death had not come for him. Sudhir stared at the boy uncertain of how she should think of him.

"Thanks Toph." He squeaked as he ran by the blind earth bender. Toph was still processing Sokka's girlish screams. Azula snapped out of her daze first and followed the obviously embarrassed warrior. Azula's running reminded Toph that it was time to go. Aang brought up the rear of the troupe.

The sun sipped its feet into Full Moon Bat signaling to the group to set up camp. There was a small disagreement between Sokka and Suki. Heavy boots stomped towards Azula and Avani. Suki furiously threw her sleeping mat down then herself upon it. Azula's eyebrow disappeared beneath her bangs.

"What's wrong?" Avani asked. An heated huff was Suki's answer. Grassy eyes turned upon Azula. As if Azula would know what's going on between the make-up drenched woman and the overtly feminine screaming warrior. Azula's asnwer to Avani's question was a shrug then a motion for them to go to sleep.

The Sun successfully returned for another day. This time Azula was up first.

No one could see the damaged patrol boat. Tension was expunged from the group as the boat failed to return. Instead a new challenge appeared.

The path continued underwater. _CURSE THE MOON!_ Azula screamed in her mind. She could feel fire desperately clawing its way out of her fingertips. Clenched fists halted the fire's progress. Being thrown into the bay was the last thing she wanted to do in her lifetime.

"Everyone single file!" Katara ordered.

Azula watched as Katara parted the water faster than Moses. _Perhaps I have made a dire mistake._

Suki stepped in behind Katara and Sokka was next. Azula swallowed hard, her heart chipping away at her ribs. _One step at a time._ The first step was hard. The hardest step was when the bubble was fully submerged several feet below the water. Avani's head appeared to be rotating around as if she was part owl. Colorful fishes skirted around the group.

Momo was the bravest of them all and went for a jaunty swim.

A scaled monstrosity broke the bubble.

"BY THE ASS OF A SCORPION BEE!"

Azula swore. Sokka performed his top hit, " _Girlish Screaming!"_ Avani squeaked with Suki and Momo. As one of the few who remained calm, Toph quickly elevated the path out of the water.

Sokka ended his popular hit with, "I just figured out why they call it the Serpents Pass!"

" _Thank you_ , Lieutenant Obvious! I suggest we swim!" Azula yelled over the serpent's screech.

"Katara! Get everyone to shore. I'll distract the serpent!" The Avatar ordered his comrade. The water bender bent her knees, look a deep breath and froze the water into a table ice bridge. Once the bridge touched solid earth Katara jumped into the churning water. Using her command over ice she create herself a surfboard to go help Aang. Everyone but Avani and Toph had crossed the bridge.

Sokka called out to the girls, "Com on, it's just ice!" Avani tugged on Toph's hand managing to coerce the earth bender to touch the ice. The Blind Bandit retreated until the Serpent's tail crashed dangerously close to her. The two screamed in unison and flee onto the bridge.

"You're doing great! You can make it!" Sokka's poor attempt of pep-talk went unappreciated.

"You're not helping." Azula growled at Sokka before he could make another rallying speech. With Avani's help Toph managed to cross the bridge before the Serpent smashed through. Back in the bay the Avatar and Katara subdued the aggressive monster and sent it on its way.

The rest of the trip was smooth until Ying's baby decided it wanted to join the group. Sokka proceeded to flip out until Azula pinched a nerve knocking him out. Toph laughed with Avani.

"Is he always like this?" Sudhir asked setting Sokka's limp form down.

"Sometimes?" Katara answered with a shrug before assigning tasks to everyone. Ying was able to deliver her child without any complications. Suki said her goodbyes and Aang raced ahead to Ba Sing Se.

The final leg of their journey to Ba Sing Se was marred by the Fire Nation's new machine.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"A drill." Sudhir remarked. Everyone looked at her examining every fiber of her. Sudhir bit her lip wondering how she knew. She knew the information was correct.

"How do y-" Sokka started until Aang shut him off "It doesn't matter. We need all the help we can get."

"I can help but-" Sudhir glanced at Avani, "I better not hear any complaints."

"Deal." Aang stated leaving no room for disagreements. Once upon the outer wall there was a small verbal scuffle with General Sung. A few minutes were spent watching the Terra Team be obliterated by a three man team of fire benders released from the drill.

"Terrible Team. Am I right?" Sokka joked. A glare from Katara, a sigh from Aang, nodding from Toph, and a chuckle from Azula were his bounty.

* * *

Thanks!


	5. Rough Welcome and Sweets

A/N: All copyrighted materials and ideas belong to their proper owners.

Events will be similar to the show to a certain point. I'll probably post summaries at the end of each chapter that is similar or use a separate chapter for that (and clearly label it as such).

* * *

"We're going to have to sneak into the machine. Out best bet is to find something under the drill." Sokka expressed his evaluation on the machine.

"I can do that." Toph smiled relishing in a challenge.

"Remove your hand before I remove it from you." Azula growled in the darkness. Aang swiftly detached himself from Azula fearing for his limbs. They emerged from the earth underneath the slow crawling drill. Toph remained behind to slow the machine down. Every second counts. The troupe crept around the metallic corridors.

"What now?" Aang asked looking at a collection of popes, valves, and dials. Sokka drew his club and batted a valve off its home. That would have been a home-run.

"Sokka!" Katara whisper-yelled at the brash brother.

"We need drawings of the machines. I bet whomever fixes this thing up will have the drawings."

"Clever." Azula complimented the beaming boy. It wasn't a long wait before a sacrificial engineer entered their trap. With the engineer dealt with Sokka quickly conceived a plan revolving around cutting the support beams. Aang and Katara started to chip away at the steel supports with minimal success. After a few minutes of playing lookout Azula pointed out the issue with the plan.

"This is taking far too long. I have a better plan." Katara scoffed at Azula's confidence, "Which is?" Air fueled the fire within Azula. She was only there to guide the blossoming flames. Fire burst forth from her clenched fist, a lush crimson. After a few moments of intense head she switched fists to continue smelting the steel. Steel glowed bright before the stunned gang.

"Now freeze it!" Katara did as she was told understanding the plan.

"You're a _fire bender_?" Sokka squawked.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Obvious." Freezing the steel beam after heading quickly lowered the metal's integrity.

"Are we really going to let a _fire bender_ help us? What is she's on the other team?" Sokka was rising in the ranks of the Obvious battalion.

"If I was I would have alerted everyone by now or stand by and let you slowly saw through the steel." Sokka had no counterpoints.

"Give it up Sokka. Her plan is working. Let's go take out the others." Aang dictated. The group was able to weaken four more beams. Then they ran into the three fire benders from earlier.

"Scatter!" Boomerang Guy squeaked diving into a side corridor with Katara halting the flames licking at their feet. Azula and Aang were forced down another corridor.

"Katara!" Aang attempted to rejoin his friends nearly running into a fire blast.

"Get out of the drill!" Azula forced the two Fire Ferrets back through the doorway. The third fire ferret went after the siblings. Pulling hard the Princess closed and locked the steel door.

"We can't j-" The steel door started to glow red on their side. Two benders were working their way through the door.

"They'll be fine. Only one of them is chasing them. Once they're out Toph can help them." Azula grabbed a fistful of red fabric spinning Aang around to follow her. Up and up they went dodging streams of fire and swears. Violent winds popped the hatch leading to the top of the drill. Swiftly Azula kicked it closed and melted the hinges. It would only buy them seconds.

"Okay, now we're on the top of the drill now what?" Aang asked Azula as she attempted to catch her breath. She shrugged indicating she had not thought this far. "Arg! Where's Sokka when I need him." Sokka was practicing his new song, " _Drowning Screams._ " As brilliant as the brave warrior was he failed to see that jumping into the sludge flow would be an experience to forget. As per Azula's commands the siblings successfully made it outside with their lives.

"Hey guys. Where's twinkle-toes and Sudhir?"

"They're still inside. We got separated when three fire benders decided to crash our party." Katara explained before Sokka pointed out their tail. Katara and Toph worked in tandem to force the sludge and fire bender back into the drill.

"That's it! Hold the sludge there guys! It will add pressure inside their systems hopefully trashing it from the inside."

"Stop throwing rocks!" Aang foolishly called up at the cowering general.

"Don't waster your breath. What's the plan?" Azula asked trying to keep Aang focused.

"We have to apply sharp pressure. I need to think for a minute." The Princess wanted to give Aang all the time in the world to ponder this conundrum.

"You have thirty seconds." The forced time limit was due to two fire benders rising from the now melted hatch. These benders are the same ones which took out the Terribl-Terra Team.

"Uh? AH!" Tang's eyes nearly popped from his skull as he saw the benders approach. A boulder landed within a hair of Aang distracting him from the approaching danger. They needed as much time as possible to cripple Ba Sing Se's assailant.

There's no time to bet on this fight, Lee! The older Fire Ferret sets off the match with a unexciting fire blast. Azula nullifies it with one of her own. The younger Fire Ferret is trying to flank the Princess and she quickly halts that with a scalding leg sweep.

Bothers charge in with flame daggers! The older goes for the legs while the youngster provides support. Azula is no stranger to close quarters combat even with those sizzling blades. She jumps ignoring the older Ferret, sends a powerful stream of fire against the younger, and he barely blocks it! Oh! That was a close call with a boulder. Those Ba Sing Se earth benders can't hit the broad side of Kyoshi's Unagi.

That's certainly true Pabu! The Fire Princess takes her turn and focuses down Shorty. Can the newest addition to the Fire Ferrets hold his ground? It appears not as Azula forces him deeper into the zone of falling boulders. Look at this! She's keeping the brother at bay with irregular blistering fire blasts.

Ouch! A boulder grazed the newbie's shoulder sending him off balance. Blood is in the air and the cut-throat woman is closing in for the kill! Wait! The older brother does a desperate move and tries to draw her attention by setti- **BY THE SPIRITS!** Azula dodges the last ditch attempt and it hits the younger brother! I can not believe this! The younger brother managed to dull the attack though not enough to stop being pitched hard into the boulder behind him and over the drill's edge. He's not getting up from that fall, folks.

Look at this Pabu! It seems as if Avatar Aang has finally devised a plan. He better hurry, the Fire Nation's drill has just hit Ba Sing Se's infamous wall. Oh no, the initial impact has sent everyone staggering. I see what the Avatar is doing with the boulder now but can he follow through on it?

UP, up, up he goes on Ba Sing Se's wall. That boy can certainly obtain obscene heights with his air bending skills. Azula failed to recover in time to halt the Fire Ferret's charge. Will the Ferret claim the Avatar's life or- **AZULA TACKLES THE FERRET FROM BEHIND!** What an upset! Avatar Aang forces the spike into the drill's carapace!

The two benders are sliding towards their demise. Can they halt their descent into oblivion? What's this? Aang dives over the edge and grabs Sudhir midair!

Talk about an impressive show Pabu. Team Avatar retreats with a spectacular win under their belts. All of their members survived and the Fire Nation's extraordinary drill is demolished. A fine day for them.

The group reunites at the base of Ba Sing Se's wall. Sokka waves towards Aang and Sudhir flying in the air. Sudhir clings desperately to Aang fearful of heights. Landing Azula nearly bends down to kiss the solid ground.

"Explain yourself, Sudhir." Katara prepares herself for combat against the fire bender. Sudhir held her hands up expressing her intentions. Aang floated down between them preventing a fight from breaking out.

"Calm down, Katara. She's not an enemy."

"She's a fire bender!" The water bender screamed unable to accept the fact.

"I don't want to cause-" a heavy scoff from Katara "-cause any trouble. Let me pick up my sis and we'll leave." The Avatar gave Katara the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Fine." Toph set the group up the wall. They had a few minutes before they would reach the top with Momo and Avani waiting. Aang shifted over to Azula, "So, why are you going to Ba Sing Se?"

"A second chance. I don't want to fight and leaving Avani behind alone was nothing I couldn't do." _Plus I have no memories. Meaning if I head back to the Fire Nation I could be walking to my own execution. I doubt the Fire Lord is lenient to traitors even if they lost their memories._

"As if."

Toph immediately rebutted Katara's accusation, "Sudhir's telling the truth, Katara." The dark skinned girl looked away chewing her lip.

"What are you guys here for?"

"I'm looking for my flying bison, Appa. Have you seen him?" Aang's eyes were hopeful that today would be his and Appa's lucky day. Tawny eyes darted away from those hopeful ones.

"Sorry." Aang's head bowed in despair at the word. "If I hear anything I promise I will find you and tell you." Sudhir place a warm hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Don't give up and Appa won't either."

Upon the top of the rescued wall, Azula and Avani bid farewell to the Avatar and friends.

"Can we see Aang again?" Avani asked clutching her sister's hand as they walked down the packed streets.

"One day."

"Sudhir?" Jet blurted around a moon peach as the sisters walked past his perch.

"Jet!" Avani released Azula swiftly changing allegiances to Jet.

"How did you get here?" Jet embraced the miniature human.

"We used the Serpent's Pass and met the Avatar. He was really nice but sad." Jet balked at Avani's mention of Serpent's Pass. He could ask Sudhir about the details later.

"You two need a place and a job right? I think I can hook you up." Jet kept his word. The silver tongue he was born with quickly netted Azula a job in a dingy shop selling bread and a matching apartment. It was better than sleeping on the streets and safer too.

Several days pass before Jet could ask a rather important question, "Hey, Sudhir. You wanna try out some sweets?" Jet asked one night Azula was freed form her work.

"Ooooh. Gonna share cooties?" Avani jested at her older sister.

A hip-check sent the devious youngster flying into her room. The door closed muffling her crash. Sudhir vigorously grabbed a fistful of Jet's shit dragging him outside.

"What abou-"

"The little cranefish will be staying home tonight." Jet peered behind him and saw Avani leaning out of the window. There was a large pink welt on her face and her tongue stuck out in defiance. The couple left leaving Avani home alone. Avani, like the wise child she was, ignored her sister's command and left the apartment.

The couple rounded the corner, jet still being towed along link a child.

"Ah. Sorry." Sudhir apologized once she remembered that they were nowhere near Avani.

"No problem." Jet chuckled at the older sister. Her behavior reminded him of Lala back when he was a self proclaimed freedom fighter. Pain pulsated through Jet's heart. All of his friends were gone now. _Except Smellerbee and Longshot_. The lost leader had spent his days since his attempt at mass murder wondering why those two had stayed with him. "Here, I wanted to show you this sweets shop."

The scruffy boy seized Sudhir's temperate hand. Old habits died hard with Jet, he was flying by the seat of his pants during this date. Azula entwined her fingers with Jet's. Enormous and coarse calluses contrasted with her fairly smooth skin. Countless lights floated above them lighting everyone's way. Darkness acquired dominion over the sky with her dress glittering with stars. The countless lights blocked the brilliance from above. Merchants endured the endless stream of people uninterested in their wares. With his free hand Jet parted the frayed fabric blocking their path into the sweets shop. It was packed with people of all colors, sizes, and ages. The two wove their way through to a small abused table. Sudhir was concerned that the rickety carpentry would buckle under the weight of a grain of rice.

"What do they have?" Sudhir leaned in multiple directions studying the other patrons choices.

"Lots of stuff. Cakes, cookies, pies, pastries, tarts, and custards. Oh and they're the only ones that have rock candy." Sudhir smiled at Jet. He remembered what Avani wanted to have when she made it to Ba Sing Se. Flutterbats floated through the man's stomach to his cheeks.

"I'll have to buy some rock candy for Avani. I'll tell her that they're from you." Jet really wanted to celebrate scoring points with Sudhir. It would have to wait since there was no room.

"Sorry for the wait." An exasperated waitress huffed having fought her way to the couple. Sudhir questioned the waitress settling on an order of rock candy and a small sample platter. Jet requested a lice of egg custard tart. Both of them settled on a pot of tea.

"How is Smellerbee and Longshot?"

"They're fine. I have no idea what Longshot does for work. He comes and goes faster than the wind. Smellerbee works at a spa. I though she was someone else when she showed up with her uniform on. Get this," Jet leaned in and Sudhir mimicked him, "She has bangs now. But they're not as nice as yours." _SCORE!_

Sudhir's grin changed into a devious smile as the tea pot appeared upon their table. Azula quickly deciphered Jet's strategy. She was going to let him have his fun. The couple were distracted by the swearing waitress navigating the rough seas of bodies. An abused platter lowered before Azula holding three small cookies, two bite sized tarts and a thing slice of green cake. Undyed cotton cloth tied with frayed string held Avani's rock candy. The slice of egg custard tart rested upon a fractured stone plate.

"Heh," Jet ran his hand nervously through his hair, "Their dishes are bad but the sweets are great." Oh how Jet wished the shop could have spent money on new dishes. He was certain the presentation knocked him down a peg in those warm tawny eyes. Azula didn't mind the presentation as her first bite of the snow colored cookie consumed her mind.

"T-This is delicious!" She explained as flavor consumed her mouth faster than fire on a dried pine tree. Jet chuckled generating a pink hue on Azula's cheeks. "W-What's so funny?" The woman stammered looking back at her sweets before choosing the brown cookie.

"Nothing. You haven't eaten may sweets have you?"

"No." _Sweets were not allowed since they did not provide any nutrition. A fire bender should only eat fulfilling foods._

"Well, now you know where to get some. Here try this." Jet scooped up a piece of his tarts with the chopsticks provided and offered the piece to his date. Azula leaned over carefully not putting any weight on the rickety table. **OHMNOM.** Azula squeaked from the sweetness rolling over her tongue. Jet would bet his twin tiger swords that he saw real sparks fly from Sudhir's eyes. Jet could not hold back laughing at her excitement over a simple egg custard tart. His laughter grew when he thought of Avani trying the rock candy tonight.

"Yeah. Uh..." The two stared at each other. Jet's mouth felt dry and his palms dripped with sweat. He struggled with what he should do next. The grand strategy that he had formulated for the past day didn't account for these turn of events. "I guess... Um. Yeah. Tonight was great. Uh. See you later."

"Bye." The awkward man ran his hand through his hair before darting off. Azula had mixed feelings about Jet and promised herself to figure it out tomorrow. The blushing woman went to bed only to realized Avani wasn't home.

" **JET!** " Sudhir yelled rushing for the freedom fighter the next day. Mentally Jet was panicking. _Do I saw Hi like a normal guy or play it cool in case she's not inte-_ "Avani's missing. She wasn't home last night and I couldn't find her anywhere." Sudhir grabbed Jet's arms reducing the distance between them. There were dark skin under Sudhir's tawny eyes. She was on the verge of crying in his arms.

"What did someone break it?" _When I find them, they're going to pay,_ Jet promised.

"No, I think she went out."

"Alright, I'll round up the others but you need to go to work. They'll fire you if you're late."

"B-but-" Sudhir stammered out before Jet explained that she needed to keep the job for when Avani came back. Sudhir despised this feeling of helplessness. Jet hugged Azula before running off to recruit his comrades. They quickly agreed to assist in the hunt and each of them took a section of the refugee area.

Jet nearly tripped and ate dirt when something abruptly stuck to his leg. Cocoa eyes darted to the offender to find barley hair woven exquisitely into a bus dusted with colorful jewelry. Between sniffles he heard his name.

"Uhh. Who are you?" The wealthy child's head rotated and grassy eyes spilled tears. "Avani! I'm sorry. You look different." _By the forest, how did you go from rags to silk anyways?_ Jet crouched down to talk to the girl at eye level. "Sudhir, Smellerbee, and Longshot are looking for you. Let's go find them." Avani nodded tears and snot dripping down her face.

Jet picked Avani up certain she couldn't see through her tears. He paused in an alley surveying the surroundings. He set Avani down to remove her jewelry. If he brought her into the refugee section looking like this... He shuddered at the thought. There was a nasty abandoned blanket Jet procured and wrapped around Avani hiding her new silk clothing. "Sorry, Ava. If people saw your outfit there would be many questions." She nodded understanding they didn't want any attention.

"Jet! You found her." Smellerbee explained when Jet appeared at the meeting point. Longbow smiled at the snot covered kid.

"Longshot, I need you to buy some clothes for her. We can't be running around with her donned in silk." Longshot nodded while disappearing into the crowd as if he didn't exist. Watching that, even years later, still unnerved Jet. Longshot could conceivably be a spirit.

"Silk?" Smellerbee wondered. Jet shifted the ratty blanket around Avani to show Smellerbee a glimpse of the silk. The woman was going to ask Jet how this happened but he shrugged. Avani was too upset to be questioned about her disappearance and wardrobe. As if Longshot could read minds he reappeared from the crowd with clothing. Smellerbee took the clothes and Avani.

"My shift's over." Sudhir stated as the sweet shop's manager complained. He began to threaten Azula until they locked eyes. The manager wisely yielded to the Princess. Minutes later Sudhir was at the meeting point where she saw all of the freedom fighter and "Avani!" Sudhir ran over and squeezed the girl.

"Can't breathe!" Avani yelped through Sudhir's shoulder.

"Don't disappear like that. I-"

"It's not her fault. When I found her she was in a completely different get-up." Jet interrupted before Sudhir scolded Avani. Sudhir gazed at Jet with confusion. He carefully opened the dilapidated blanket revealing the jewels and silk.

"How?" Sudhir looked between the shrugging freedom fighters and Avani who was trying to clean her face.

"A man said I looked just like his daughter. He said her name was Jaya. Mom's name was Jaya." Avani muttered casting her eyes down in shame.

Jet perused around the market proud of himself for finding Avani. Or rather having Avani find him. A warning emanated from his gut sending the rogue into the closest alleyway he could find. The alley was stuffed with boxes and dark. Jet slid his twin tiger swords from their roost. _I really should have had these blades sharpened when I got here._

"Nice hat." Jet mocked the Dai Li agent's hat.

"Brave words. Where's the child?" The sharply dressed bender growled.

"What kid?" The fighter shifted his weight to the balls of his feet.

"Very well then, whelp." A sharp grin sent shivers through Jet's body. _I'm in over my head once again. With_ conviction a rock glove whisked its way towards Jet. Jet evaded the glove and initiated a well thought out plan. He ran.

The daring tactic disrupted the assailant's advance. People swore and yelled as Jet darted through the bystanders. Using the infamous rock shoes the Dai Li rapidly closed the gap to his target. Jet dove through an open window landing on a couple's table who were romantically sharing sweets and tea. Screams, shattering dishware, and an annoyed Dai Li agent hounded Jet. The counter didn't slow Jet down and provided sticky ammunition.

Using the hooked blade Jet delivered a moon peach tart to the rather thin looking bender. Next was some sweeten dough balls and to top it off a whole jar of honey. Unlike the other sweets, the honey weakened the formidable foe by irritating his rather sensitive eyes. Pissed off the hunter sent his second store glove at Jet and missed by Appa's length. Jet proceeded to exit stage right resulting in passing by a startled Azula. Before diving out of harm's way he mouthed ' **RUN.** ' The pursuer ignored the spacial limitations imposed by the wall.

Everyone in the sweet shop learned this day two very important things about the Dai Li. They are weak to honey and walls don't exist for them.

"I really don't know the kid you're looking for." Jet bellowed after the man busted through several walls.

"We'll see." Dai Li agents rarely travel alone and the sweeten Dai Li's companion sprung from the darkness.

" **Welcome to Lake Laogai."**

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Lakeside Resort

A/N: Still don't own the copyrights.

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

"What do you mean the Dai Li have Jet?" Smellerbee watched Azula dive through the apartment packing. Avani stood by Smellerbee to stay out of the way.

"Exactly what I've just said. Jet was captured by the Dai Li. We're leaving." Azula threw the small pack over her shoulder.

"You can't just leave Jet!" Protested Smellerbee watching the Princess drag Avani along.

"I'm not."

* * *

" _Sudhir_." Katara growled.

"Katara." The Princess replied in kind.

"What do **you** want?"

"To go with you guys."

"You want to travel with us? As if." Aggressive water flowed around Katara originating from her water skin.

"Look. I need help." Katara scoffed at those words, "Jet was captured by the Dai Li." The mention of Jet set Katara over the edge.

"He can rot with the Dai Li."

"Who knew that you're _heartless._ "

COME ONE! COME ALL! Tonight's entertainment features two of the leading ladies!

In this corner the last water bender of the southern water tribe, discovered of the Avatar, proved that female water benders can pulverize, the Mistress of Ice, and master healer.

It's none other than gorgeous **KATARA!**

On the other side of this dingy, run-down, down right pitiful slum is our challenger!

She may have forgotten her past as the cut-throat, slave driver, devious princess of the almighty Fire Nation but she sure-as Roku's beards- has not forgotten how to heat the room hotter than a Volcano on Eruption Day!

It's the fearsome **AZULA!**

 **Please hurry to the nearest scantily clad person with a posh Platypus-Bear hat to place your bets.**

Ladies, gentlemen, and spirits welcome to our 743rd Bitch Fight! This fight is sponsored by the lovely people at Lake Laogai Resort! The Earth King welcomes all to enjoy the pristine lake. A superb spot for tourists and locals.

 **DING!** **DING! DING!**

 **Bets are closed as the fight commences!**

Right out of the gate Azula is at a severe disadvantage. She absolutely **can not** use her fire bending. If she does the entire Dai Li will pour down upon her faster than Katara's water. Those highly trained earth benders learned countless tricks from Avatar Kyoshi herself! I doubt Azula's fire bending could save her from the entire Dai Li, especially Long Feng.

That's right Pabu! However, Azula was trained by the best the Fire Nation could find-and hire- while Katara was self-taught until finding Master Pakku. The anticipation is building as both women stare each other down.

Right you are Lee! Azula is the first to move! She heads straight for Katara's throat! Katara unleashes the water whip-Azula nimbly dodges still heading forward. More water is taken from the stream. She turned it into ice shards! Those look sharp. Can Azula dodge all of them? She does! That's two, three, and **FOUR!** There's two more! Can the- **ARGH!**

 **AAAH WHAT ARE THOSE DOING HER-!**

"KATARA! What's wrong with you?" Sokka rushed the edge of the fight holding Avani's hand.

"Katara," Aang pleaded floating down, "we need to find Appa not fight." The water bender growled at Sudhir before yielding.

"Now, back to my request. I need-"

"-help. I heard you the first time." Azula pursed her lips at the water bender's interruption.

"Right. Jet was arrested by the Dai Li. I spent the last couple of days looking for him. No one had seen him. Not Smellerbee and especially not Longshot."

"Why would he be arrested by the Dai Li?" The Avatar tilted his head in confusion. Azula recounted what she saw when Jet fought the Dai Li. As far as she knew he had not done anything to warrant the Dai Li's attention.

"Hey Aang." Jet sauntered towards the group. Katara looked at Azula questioning the fire bender. Azula shook her head to keep Katara quiet.

"Jet, what are you doing here?" It was Sokka's turn to be a protective older brother.

"I have a lead on Appa." Azula was not ready to trust someone that had disappeared for two days and is acting as if nothing has happened.

"Hey, Jet."

"Yeah, Sudhir?"

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday." Eyes shuffled around everyone's head. Each second increased the concern in their minds. It was Thursday.

"He's telling the truth." Toph squeezed into the air saturated with concern.

"Jet. Don't you remember the Dai Li attacking you?" Sudhir saw the Dai Li trash her workplace chasing Jet.

"Why would the Dai Li be after me?" The freedom fighter could not hazard a single guess.

* * *

"I guess the rumors are true. The Dai Li are truly nefarious to resort to brain washing."

"That would explain Joo Dee." Toph interjected.

"But I don't rememb-"

"You're not supposed to. Our problem is to find a way for you to remember." Azula had no leads on how to unravel brainwashing.

"You could kiss him." Sokka sincerely thought that was a valid idea. Azula grabbed the boy's hand and applied pressure. The boomerang guy squirmed and squeaked in pain wishing his mouth had never opened.

"Come on guys." Aang sighed. Jet was bonkers, Appa was still missing, and the Dai Li were the Dai Li.

"Let me try." Katara wrapped water around her hand and gently touched Jet's temple.

"I remember it's under Lake Laogai." Finding the secret base wasn't hard with the all seeing Blind Bandit. They were commencing a short battle meeting until Jet passed out mid-sentence.

"Sudhir! What are you playing at?" Aang pointed his air glider at Azula. The others primed their weapons and bender. Avani hid behind Azula halting everyone's movement.

"Jet's been brainwashed and you want to let him lead the rescue mission?What if he was supposed to lead us here and right into a trap? You are the Avatar. Did none of you think of that?" Azula was a bit annoyed with their lack of foresight.

"I did not think of that." Sokka admitted to his lack of foresight.

Toph took point into the Lake Laogai Resort. They all contorted in fear at the army of Joo Dees training. Appa growled as the door opened to his cell. The Blue Spirit stood before the distraught flying bison.

"Expecting someone else?" Reverberated through the room.

"Yes, he was." Air violently pushed the Blue Spirit against the wall. Aang and the gang filed in making sure never to let their eyes off of the masked man. Toph immediately went to work on Appa's chains with Azula as backup. Aang, Katara and Sokka stood against the exiled prince. After the Blue Spirit had helped Aang escape Zhao's clutches, merciful as the Avatar was, Aang only told his friends about the spirits good deeds.

"I thought you were a good guy." Boomerang guy complained. There was no explanation from the Blue Spirit for he would never give one. Without a proper introduction the Dai Li joined the get-together as if they were the guest of honor. Two approached Appa from behind stupidly thinking they could surprise Azula and Toph. Appa surprised the not-so-dynamic duo with a tail slam. Iron shackles shattered under stone wedges. All chains on Appa's right side were removed. The original Avatar trio stared down the Blue Spirit and three Dai Li Agents.

Apologies for the interruption Ladies, Gentlemen, and Spirits! A sudden influx of purple pentapuss caused mass panic.

Exiled Prince is the first to initiate combat. His primary target is the nearest Dai Li operative. Upon donning the mysterious Blue Spirit mask Prince Zuko forces himself not to use any fire bending. Someone enjoys challenges a bit too much, if I say so myself. The Dai Li tries to block Zuko's advance with a stone wall which is promptly mowed down by dual dao swords. Those edges must be sharp since they cut through solid rock without slowing. Aang is next taking on the agent closing in with a burst of air. The bearded agent defends with a stone wall-Oh! Katara nicks him from behind turning him into a popsicle. Only two Dai Li agents remain standing.

Right you are, Lee! The Blue Spirit must be toying with the Dai Li agent. All he is doing is zipping around his attacks as if they're fireflies. Back to Azula and the Blind Bandit who are chipping away at Appa's restraints. The girls are making quick work of the steel. All the chains on Appa's right side are gone. The Dai Li better watch out, the massive flying bison is about to enter the fray!

That's right, Pabu! Unfortunate news for Team Avatar is more Dai Li agents are swarming in. I can not keep this fight straight. Boulders, fire balls, gusts of air, icicles, profanities, kicks, swords, insults, and fur are being propelled all across the room! Toph deserves an award for staying focused on those chains with the mayhem happening around her.

Perhaps you should award it to her yourself, Lee. Ladies, Gentlemen, and Spirits prepare yourselves! Appa has be released and is entering the fry with his heavy hitting tail slap. Dai Li agents are pinned against the stone due to the hurricane of fur! Team Avatar is swiftly retreating which means-

TEAM AVATAR WINS!

"Time to leave!" Aang shouted. Toph caught onto the plan and opened the ceiling. Aang and Toph trailed behind as other climbed aboard Appa. The fuzzy mammoth sailed upward under fire from the Dai Li. Blue spirit used several unwilling Dai Li agents to snag a hold onto Appa's tail before leaving the dungeon. Appa protested Zuko's unwelcome weight.

"Get off!" Roared the Avatar sending the Blue Spirit into the drink

"Guys... The Dai Li are not following us." Sokka observed concern in his voice as he held onto Appa's fur.

"Ba Sing Se is on fire." Azula stated. Jaws dropped into pristine Lake Laogai. When they had entered the facility Ba Sing Se was perfectly fine. Not on fire.

"How?" Aang slumped devastated by the landscape. Flames consumed emerald cloth bearing the symbol of the Earth Kingdom. They landed near the patch of bushes they had left Jet, Momo, and Avani in. Only Avani and Momo emerged.

"Where's Jet?" Azula asked as they dismounted Appa.

"He ran off when the fires started. I couldn't stop him." The girl reported tugging on her backpack.

"We absolutely can not stay here." Sokka motioned towards the other wall. A large red flag was floating above the cowardly general's roost.

"And where are we supposed to go?" Aang snarled. No one had an answer to his question. Appa head butted his master with a grumble. The devastated child patted the matted fur-ball without purpose. The flying bison had the answer to Aang's question he simply couldn't speak their language.

"We can figure out where later. We just need to leave." Azula picked Avani up and pushed her on top of Appa's back. Aang was the last one to hop upon Appa. He had spent several moments taking in Ba Sing Se's fall and burning architecture. The Avatar didn't have the heart to steer Appa in any direction though it was not needed.

Appa already knew their destination: Eastern Air Temple.

The group flew through the day and night. Appa landed on the edge of Cameleon Bay. Everyone was forced to empty their pockets of any coin. The grand total is: one silver, three silverish, and ten coppers.

"This isn't going to buy us much." Sokka moaned staring at the coins in Azula's hand.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Obvious. No, but I have some jewels that we can trade with. What do we need?" The Princess asked. She regretted her question since she was immediately overwhelmed by requests. She was forced to limit the number of items and what was absolutely needed right now. They could only make one trip into the marketplace since by tomorrow morning they had to be back in the sky. Toph and Sokka volunteered to help Azula procure supplies.

Dinner was silent with everyone drifted through their thoughts. Few slept soundly that night, Azula was not one of them.

 _She walked through large empty halls. Foot steps echoing indicating her isolation. The pillars felt abnormally huge. Why? Her gaze drifted down as the stopped walking. Familiar clothes rested upon her. The polished stone revealed a young face with hair tied up and wrapped in red cloth. I am a child of the Fire Nation. Steps resonated behind her._

" _Why are you so mean, Azula!" Cried a young Zuko whom quickly faded into the polished stone. The empty halls were replaced by blossoming plants. "Such a cruel child." "Poor Ursa giving birth to such a monster." Azula peered through the petals to find the speakers._

The first rays of sunlight poured upon tawny eyes. Embers crackled against the cool morning air. Azula breathed hard trying to sort through the influx of memories. She had a brother, not a sister and her mother's name was Ursa, not Jaya. Azula drew sleeping Avani closer to try and comfort herself.

"Appa! We're going this way!" Aang pulled on new leather reigns trying to steer the flying fuzz ball. "He's not listening to me. Come on buddy!" The boy tried and failed to coerce his over sized pet.

"He could be leading up somewhere." Katara suggested.

"Or the Dai Li brainwashed him!" Sokka panicked. Azula placed a firm hand on his shoulder cementing him in place. The new saddle was a rush job and could not handle much movement.

"That's beyond stupid. If Appa wants to go somewhere we should let him. No one else had a good idea."

"I have to agree with Inferno." Azula turned towards the blind girl uncertain of the implications of such a nickname. Aang huffed releasing the reins. Azula reached over the side of the saddle and patted Aang's shoulder.

"So you're a fire bender. Right, Sudhir?"

Azula rolled her eyes at Boomerang Guy, "Thank you, Lieutenant Obvious."

"Aang needs to learn fire bending and... you're kind of the only fire bender that hasn't tried to, ya know, kill him."

"Uh... I can try." Azula was not confident in her teaching skills even less so with her missing memories.

"Don't worry, Inferno. Twinkle-Toes is a great student." Toph tried to reassure Azula and ignore Katara's annoyed breathing.

* * *

Pabu was supposed to the Joo Dee but I liked Pabu better for the announcer's name.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Guru and Fight

"Ah! You are all finally here." Dark skinned, gangling, ancient man approached the group moments after landing. Appa lovingly licked the Guru as Azula became concerned that the beast's oversize tongue would snap the old man in half.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, apologies Avatar. My name is Guru Pathik. I am here to help you."

"Joy. Another weird person." Sokka grumbled sliding down Appa's tail.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. If you haven't noticed we're all rather weird." Azula started to toss down their camping supplies. The first sleeping mat won it's battle against Sokka's head.

"So we get to set up camp while twinkle-toes and sweets go on a spiritual field trip with Mr. Bones?"

"Mhm." Azula confirmed Toph's suspicions resulting in a resounding groan. Quietly Toph slid herself over to Avani and Momo.

"Wanna go exploring with me?"

"Yes!" Avani was excited to play with anyone after spending so much time flying and suffering with the others over the fall of Ba Sing Se.

"I'm gonna play with Toph, Sudhir!"

"Hey!" Sokka whined unhappy with Toph was ditching chores.

"Avani needs to have some fun. Let Toph babysit her." Azula kindly requested of the exasperated warrior. He relented and continued setting up camp.

"So, how did you two end up together?" Sokka pried looking over form his tent.

"Huh?"

"You two don't look anything alike. Avani's speech and accent are at odds with your own." Azula chewed the inside of her cheek. _How am I supposed to respond to that? Sorry, I lost my memory as a Fire Nation soldier and decided to tag along with an Earth Kingdom orphan. Katara would freeze my head then shatter it._

"I don't remember much. I woke up and she was there and..." She drifted off unable to explain much of anything. Sokka studied the fire bender carefully. They had no reason to distrust her. "I do hope my brother is okay." Azula muttered into the pile of sticks that would serve as their campfire momentarily. Sokka walked over and placed his arm around Azula. He had to give Sudhir credit where credit was due, she has kept Avani safe while risking her neck for them.

"Look. I won't bring it up with the others right now. Every one is a bit... too stressed. Oh, I'm sure your brother is fine. If he's anything like you I'm certain he can make it out of anything."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." It wasn't sarcastic.

"Smellerbee!" Jet exclaimed spotting his comrade pulling her dagger from a dead Dai Li agent.

"Jet! Sudhir said that Dai Li nabbed you."

"They did. I'll explain later. By the Spirits, what happened?" The scruffy man asked.

"The Dai Li staged a coup with the Fire Nation." Iroh appeared with a bag tied to his back. Face weighed down by the destruction of his new home after all he had suffered to arrive here.

"What?" Jet could not believe it. Ba Sing Se had survived a _600 day siege_. Ba Sing Se had survived everything. Ba Sing Se was supposed to survive everything. To end in a coup... the poor boy couldn't handle it.

Two Dai Li agents rounded the corner with the intent to kill. Iroh quickly fired two blasts to destroy the stone hands soaring for Smellerbee and Jet. Smellerbee rushed the bender on the right and Longshot's arrow pierced the left one.

"You're a fire bender!" Jet screamed. His past flashing before him as his twin tiger swords appeared in his hands. The first step filled with the intent to kill.

"Jet! Stop! He's not the enemy. Mushi saved my life." Smellerbee pleaded finishing the Dai Li agent.

"I just want to find my nephew, Jet." Longshot dropped between Jet and Iroh. Longshot stared Jet down an arrow was notched. _If Longshot was willing to step between me and a fire bender then... It would be the best if I listened._ I can't go down that path again. Memories continued to haunt the corners of his mind.

"No... I haven't seen anyone besides Dai Li agents. I came straight here from Lake Laogai. I was helping the Avatar find his flying bison." Iroh's face contorted. _Did that foolish boy go after the Avatar again? If he did... I will tan his hide._

"Uncle!" A voice shouted some distance away. Without thought Iroh rushed towards the sound of his foolish nephew. After a couple of turns Iroh found his foolish nephew and pulled the boy close.

"Lee!" The freedom fighters followed the old man to Zuko. Bodies were everywhere and houses were catching fire. The failing buildings risked blocking them in and suffocating them with smoke and heat.

"We need to leave." Longshot words stopped Smellerbee and Jet's heart upon hearing the teen talk. It has been a long time since he uttered a word. The skilled archer lead them through the shifting, burning labyrinth of Ba Sing Se.

The four huddled together in an abandoned grain silo avoiding everyone.

"Any bright ideas?" Prince Zuko huffed in the darkness. Only his words echoed back to him. Silence stretched as the day waned. By nightfall none of them had a better plan than to go to Ba Sing Se's outer wall. One by one they crept out of the silo sticking to the shadows. Not even the bugs buzzed.

Sunlight clawed its way over Ba Sing Se's wall.

"Look." An exhausted Smellerbee pointed towards their way out of the city. A large fissure had appeared in the unbreakable wall letting sunlight and Fire Nation troops pour in.

 _Empty halls return. Glossy stone reflected an older face. Scales scratched across stone behind._

 _Turn._

 _Nothing._

 _Movement in the corner._

 _Turn._

 _Nothing._

 _Where are you going, young mistress? An azure dragon questioned gliding down from the darkness._

 _Failure? Scales scraped across the polish stone floor leaving deep marks before fading into pitch. Cerulean flames erupted surrounding her closing in._

 _Princess Azula, you can not leave. Hissed a man behind the flame. Only the a golden flame could be distinguished. Teeth grew from the damaged stone consuming._

Screams erupted around the camp. Ruby flames with blue accents licked at the sky above lighting the darkness. Everyone scrambled thinking it was an attack from the Fire Nation.

"SUDHIR! By the Spirits what are you doing?" Katara shrieked realizing the flames came from the once sleeping woman. Azula was breathing hard still sifting through nightmares and reality. Hands ripped the blanket from her impeding her movement. Avani was dragged away from the disoriented fire bender by Sokka.

"I knew it! You are working for the Fire Nation!" The water bender launched an attack only to be nullified by Azula's flame.

"Katara stop!" Toph yelled trying to gain control of the situation. The earth bender slid in front of Azula to deter an reactionary attack from any party.

"Step away from her Toph." Aang commanded his friend.

"I'm with Toph on this one guys."

"What? Sokka, she's trying to kill Aang." His sister hissed her blood lust showing.

"How about we just ask her and have Toph tell us if she's lying? Alright Toph?" Sokka glanced over. Azula as still breathing hard watching Katara and Aang tense in anticipation. Those eyes twitched around attempting to find the azure dragon. Toph turned around her blind eyes seeing everything.

"Are you trying to kill Aang?"

"No."

"Do you want to kill any of us?"

"No."

"There you have it. She's telling the truth."

"But why did she attack?" Aang queried uncertain of Sudhir.

"Well, Inferno?" Toph waited to hear Azula's answer. Inferno waited until she control over her breath.

"I had... _sigh._ A nightmare." _By the sun and dragons, can I disappear now?_

"That's quite a nightmare to cause you to fire blast in your sleep." Sokka stated trying to pry Avani off of him. She was cutting off his circulation.

"Yeah. I... don't want to talk about it. Not right now." Azula faced away in shame. Toph could sense her lying yet remained quiet. Now wasn't the time to calling her out on anything with the team on edge.

"It's alright Avani." The girl cowered into Sokka as Azula approached. Sokka held his hand out for Azula. Her hand was warm, sweaty, and trembling. _Whatever her nightmare was might have been nasty. She's trembling like a leaf in a wind._

"See. Sudhir's not hurting me and she won't hurt you." Sokka explained to the recoiling child. The warrior slowly pulled Azula closer and closer until Avani howled in fear. The teen looked at Azula with a heavy gaze. The past few days has not been kind to everyone.

Azula shook her head before wandering off from the group. Katara's gaze pierced the fleeing bender. Aang sighed looking at Katara. Her behavior has been erratic since destroying the drill. Everyone returned to their sleeping mats except Azula and Toph.

The princess leaned against a crumbling wall looking out trying to sort through herself.

"Hey." Toph stood next to Azula. Azula grunted in response. "Here's the deal. I want to know why you flamed up like that, Inferno. I promise I won't judge or tell Katara and in return you have to promise not to leave anything out." The Blind Bandit could sense Sudhir twitch in deeply rooted fear.

Steam left her nostrils as Azula accepted the deal with the blind miniature devil.

Azula summarized from when she woke up with Avani gathering fruit to leaving Ba Sing Se. "After Ba Sing Se I've been having nightmares with, I think, some of my memories mixed in."

"Like what?"

"The one I just had someone called me Princess Azula. I know I have a brother and Azula is my name. But me... A princess?" Azula scoffed at the absurd idea hoping that such an action would reassure her. That when she spoke those words that it would be the truth.

"We-ell... I got nothing." Toph did make a valiant attempt to think of something insightful. The princess rolled her eyes. She had made a poor deal with the Blind Bandit.

Aang started his spiritual training during the morning and scheduled his first lesson with Sudhir in the afternoon. When Aang was off on his spiritual field trip Katara had a threat-to-life meeting with Azula.

"Let me be clear Sudhir." Katara's voice colder than the ice she commanded. Azula was tired of the girl's poisonous glares, her snide comments, and general hatred for ALL fire benders. The flight to the crumbling temple was one of the hardest times to not blast someone's face off. _Does she not realize that people, especially fire benders, are drafted into battle?_ The princess's head tilted down in submission to Katara. Her pride dragged through the mud.

"The moment I think Aang's life is in danger I will end you."

"Are the two of you married or something?" Azula mumbled watching Katara stomp off. _By Roku's beard. She heard me._

"What was that?" Aang walked into the clearing at the worst time possible. Azula had decided she was done with doing what others wanted. Done with trying to be the prim, proper daughter.

"I'm asking if you and Aang are dating because you're acting like a jealous flutter bat!"

"W-We're not dating!" Blood filled the girl's face as she tripped over the words. The unfortunate bystander felt as if he been backhanded by Appa. The water bender didn't even notice him standing there listening to the fight spark.

"You're not acting like it." Azula pressed her attack determined to show the girl she picked the wrong person to threaten. Avatar Aang tried to interject and calm the women down.

"You slushing fire nation scum!"

"I believe a fight is going down." Toph stated a fraction of a second before Sokka witnessed red flames edged in the faintest blue.

"Oh no." Sokka's stomach dropped into oblivion. Avani tightened her grip on Sokka's hand.

"Katara! Sudhir! Guys come on! Don't fight!" Pleas fell upon deaf ears. The two girls wanted to rip the others throat out regardless of the cost. The water bender charged first firing ice shards at Azula's face. Ice evaporated consuming the heat from Azula's mixed flames. The rest of the gang appeared watching Aang trying to verbally stop the fight.

"Blue flames?" Sokka muttered remembering the fight with Azula. Stone walls rose up encasing both benders.

"Enough!" Shrieked Aang. He was tired of everything. The fighting between two benders wasn't helping anything.

"Hey Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Sudhir really doesn't want to kill Aang right?"

"Sudhir doesn't want to hurt Aang, Sokka. She's... just going through a rough patch right now. Your sister isn't helping ya'know."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's wrong with you two?" Aang grilled the two woman still encircled by stone.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with her? She's a crazy fire bender!"

"You are sure one to talk! Always going after me because I was born in the wrong nation! I'm so fucking sorry that I didn't choose my parents." Aang shank back from Azula's cell. It was getting really personal. Plus flame was peeping from the top of the cell.

"You fucking should be you killer!" Aang turned to Sokka silently pleading the brother to calm his sister.

"You don't fucking know me bitch! I don't even know me!" Flames died when Azula's breath caught in her throat. She had just spilled the beans.

"Time out!" Toph stepped forth to take charge of the sinking ship. The blind bender breathed deep the earth groaned as the two cells were reinforced.

"Both of you will be staying in there until tomorrow. Sokka, Twinkle-toes, and I will be having a meeting." Katara protested as the three walked away. Aavani was left to watch over then and bring them water if they so desired. Avani quietly wandered over to Azula's cell and peered in on her sister.

"Sis?" Azula didn't move her head from her knees. The fire bender remained curled in the corner.

"I'm not your sister."

"I know. I don't care. I'm sorry for being scared."

"So, Toph, what's your great plan?" Sokka was unsure if he should mention the similarities between Sudhir and Azula's fire bending. He decided it could wait.

"Listen up boys. I'm only saying this once. Sudhir lost her memories. Her memories are working their way back and her real name is Azula." Sokka fainted. Aang nearly followed him to unconsciousness.

"I'm guessing you've met before.

"She tried to kill me! Princess Azula is cold-hearted, ruthless, and cruel" The Avatar breathed in order to continue his assessment of Azula. Thankfully, Toph stopped him with one hand. Sokka had worked his way back to this realm.

"Enough twinkle-toes. Did you think, even once, that maybe being the princess of the Fire Nation isn't all that great? She could be like me trapped until I left with you guys. You heard her. She's sorry that she was born in the wrong nation. The Fire Nation has hurt everyone, even their own." Toph could not see the guilt carving through their souls.

"I can guarantee you Azula is telling the truth when she says that she doesn't want to hurt us."

Both boys had to struggle with Toph's words. They agreed that both girls should stay locked up until tomorrow morning. By then they should have calmed down enough to listen to reason. _Maybe._

"Here you go Sudhir." Sokka pushed a sleeping mat through the opening.

"Thanks."He did the same to his sister who refused to acknowledge his existence.

"Come here Avani. We're going to bed."

"Goodnight Sudhir." Avani muttered before following Sokka.

* * *

Spell check wants to change Azula to Zululand. Huh.


	8. Training to Leave

A/N: Still don't ATLA.

* * *

"Aang, you talk to Sudhir and I'll take Katara on. Keep your fingers crossed."

"And toes!" Toph suggested. They needed all the help they could get. Aang tried to swallow his anxiety. Not too long ago Azula had been trying to kill all of them.

 _Now?_ Aang questioned the spirits.

"Uh... Hi?" Wonderful start by the Avatar.

"Good morning Aang."

"I want to talk to you about yesterday and some other stuff."

"Okay." Aang hasn't thrown her off the mountain yet she might as well stick around.

"Why are you angry at Katara?" Having Sokka talk to Katara was a solid plan. The inexperienced Avatar doubted he could have held himself together in front of her. After such a rejection last night.

"She acts as if I'm a horrible person. Just because I'm from the Fire Nation and a fire bender. Maybe I've done some terrible things but she shouldn't assume so much." Azula huffed arms crossed. Aang ran his hand over his shaved head understanding her words. The Avatar should be above assuming such things and yet Aang had done it.

"Y-yeah. Toph says your name is Azula, right?" Azula nodded knowing that was her real name. She preferred Sudhir more.

"I prefer Sudhir." Aang agreed if they didn't want any more issues to crop up Sudhir would be a better name for her.

"So... you don't remember attacking us?"

"No. Sorry if I did." Tawny eyes danced around with guilt at the forgotten wrongdoings. Aang's heart couldn't take it anymore. He's been asleep for a hundred years, the air benders were slaughtered, he had to master all of the four elements before Sozin's comet, and people kept trying to kill him. One of those who tried to kill him didn't remember it and might have been forced to do so.

Tears fell from those grey eyes. Azula's warm hand wiped the salty tears away from the boys face. Azula could only imagine the pain he was trudging through.

"I know it's not much coming from me but," Aang looked at the caged fire bender, "you can make it through this." Those words meant more than Azula could ever imagine. The stone prison disappeared in a swift movement.

"Thank you. I believe it's time to start my fire bending lesson."

"What do you want, Sokka?" Katara hissed from her cage.

"Come on, Katara. We need all the help we can get. Where else are we going to find a fire bender before Sozin's Comet? One that **doesn't** want to kill us?"

"I don't know! Anyone but her."

"Ugh. Katara!We don't have time for this. Aang needs Sudhir to train him. Please Katara..." The water bender yielded to her brother.

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to. You just have to not start any more fights. Can you do that? For _me_ at least?"

" _Sigh..._ Fine."

"Alright! Aang you can break Katara out now." Stone walls retreated into the earth allowing both women to stare each other down. Only for a moment. A huff from Katara before she stormed off to the main camp.

"I've never taught before..." Azula pondered where to start. Aang remembered that Jeong Jeong had started training him. The avatar recalled his lessons with Jeong Jeong to his new teacher. Thoughts rattled around in Azula's brain. Aang teased Momo with a fresh fruit keeping it just out of the lemur's reach.

Aang was a kid and kids learn best by playing games. Hide and explode would be too... noticeable and would be protested vehemently by Katara. Fire ball would be the better choice.

"You say Jeong Jeong has taught you the basics." A nod.

"So, let's try them out with a game of Fire ball. The rules are simple." Azula started her search for a stick to draw lines into the earth.

"The first one to drop the fire ball or extinguish it loses. You want to make the fire as weak as possible but strong enough it will hit your opponent's territory." A study branch was used to draw the arena.

The arena could be as big as they wanted with as many dead zones or bending zones as possible. They would simply start with a rectangle divided into thirds. One third for Azula and Aang the last their was a dead zone.

"You can only move in your zone." Azula pointed to the rectangle."I can only move in mine." She stepped into her rectangle.

"What's this spot?"

"That is the dead zone. You can't enter and if your fire ball lands there you lose."

"I wanna play!" Avani called out holding a water skin.

"Sorry Ava. I'll play with you after the lesson."

"Hrmpf."

"Ready Aang?" The Avatar nodded as he attempted to focus. Azula produced a mid-sized fire ball she was going to go easy on the kid. Fire soared directly at Aang at a meandering pace. Aang caught it using both hands and froze in place. Memories sprouted up of accidentally burning Katara's hands.

"Aang?" Azula questioned at the frozen boy. The fire ball had extinguished in his hands.

"Uh... Oh. Sorry. Let's try that again." _Focus. You need to master fire bending._

The princess started the game again this time the fire went out shortly after leaving Aang's hand. Again and again they went until Azula called for a break. Aang was only becoming painfully frustrated with himself. Avani gave the boy her water skin as he sat down to her right. Azula sat on the dirt next to Aang.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Ugh. I need to master fire bending now. Arg! What am I doing wrong?" Shoulders shrugged at the question. How could she know what's going wrong?

"You're not having fun." Avani stated with supreme confidence. Azula leaned forward to gaze upon her adopted sister. _What kind of advice is that?_ Grey orbs grew three times in that moment.

"That's it! I wasn't having fun!" The air bender dragged Avani into a crushing hug. The water skin and two girls were abandoned for the arena.

"I'm ready to try again." They did try again and this time Aang successfully passed it back to Azula. Cheers emanated as the boy jumped ten feet into the air. Waiting for the boy to return to earth Azula bounced the fireball in her hand.

"Alright. Let's do this." Aang challenged once he touched solid ground.

"Loser has to gather firewood!" Avani had set the stakes. The game was on.

Welcome back folks to-Azula starts the match with a rahter large fire ball. Aang grabs it spins around several times and launches it into the sky. It soars high and roars back down to earth. Azula bumps it back up with her foot once, twice and she kicks it into the far corner of Avatar's zone. Aang catches it but barely keeps the flames alive. He weaves and bobs trying to throw Azula off balance. It does not work! Aang may be older but Azula certainly has more experience. He throws. She kicks it right back! Into the corner and it extinguishes.

Looks like the Avatar is gathering firewood tonight!

"Whoohoo!" Azula cheers jumping in triumph. Avani was defiantly onto something. Aang melted into the ground unwilling to accept reality. He **hated** gathering firewood.

"Rematch! Best two out of three!" _Anything to get out of chores_. With crossed arms Azula shakes her head.

"No time. Tomorrow perhaps" Groans protested Azula's denial of a rematch.

"Hey isn't Sudhir supposed to gather firewood?" Sokka turned around from the soup he was in charge of.

"I lost the match against Sudhir." Pouting was unfitting of the Avatar. Azula was currently dragging the pouting Avani.

"You prooomised." The girl whined at Azula.

"Sorry Ava. But dinner's soon." Azula avoided the truth with a feasible lie. Truthfully, she was exhausted after playing Fire ball.

"I can play with you until dinner is served!" Aang exclaimed hoping to weave his way out of gathering even more firewood.

"Or the two of you can gather firewood together." Sokka suggested, "Since both of you are filled with energy."

"Okay!" Gathering wood with someone else wasn't as bad as doing it alone. They could lie and say that they couldn't find any. With a blast of air the two were speeding off into the wooded area to find firewood.

"That... was quick?" Sokka felt that he might regret his suggestion later. Azula shrugged at him glad to be rid of a sour Avani.

"Wanna see a trick?" Momo popped his head from some nearby bushes trying to follow an insect.

"Yeah!" Of course an eight year old would want to see air bending tricks. Who wouldn't?

"Momo, marbles please." The winged lemur disappeared into Aang's clothes. Searching for the blue marbles causing the boy to giggle. Large ears emerged first then the rest of Momo holding the requested items.

"Prepare-" a dramatic pose, "-to be amazed!" With a smile wider than the great divide the Avatar showed off his trick. The marble spun in the air reflecting in Avani's bewildered eyes. Empowered by Avani's enthusiasm and joy from his tricks he decided what his next trick was.

"Next up is the air scooter!" Aang hopped onto the swirling ball of air. With ease he scooted around the trees, through the bushes, and finally up he went into the largest tree around. Unbeknownst to the Avatar the tree housed a scorpion bee colony. These scorpion bees were much more aggressive than their Earth Kingdom cousins. Aang howled in pain diving out of the tree. Large welts were already swelling on his arms and hands.

The scorpion bees enraged by Aang's shenanigans gave chase. The poor Avatar had to back track to grab Avani before she was swarmed.

"Scorpion bees! Why does it have to be scorpion bees? Why couldn't it have been more Momos?" Sokka whined as they fought off the flying monstrosities.

"I agree with him!" Azula sent a couple fire blasts through the air charring a couple of bees. After a few more minutes of angry buzzing the scorpion bees decided to cut their casualties and retreat.

"How did you manage to get a whole battalion of scorpion bees to chase you twinkle-toes?"

"I-" Aang didn't want to admit to his stupidity. Unfortunately, he struggled to create a plausible excuse.

"He ran into their hive on his air scooter." _Avani! You traitor! Oh great earth please gobble me up. Now please._ Sokka and Azula burst out laughing bending over from the pain. Toph and Katara joined in.

Off Aang went the next morning with Mr. Twig for another spiritual lesson. Toph, Sokka, and Avani went off to search for fruits and berries. Leaving Katara and Azula in the camp. Together. Alone. This won't end well.

* * *

"We can steal their uniforms and pass right through. But-" Jet stared at the portly uncle.

"Perhaps I should have cut back on those sweet years ago." Mused Iroh understanding his predicament.

"I have a plan.." Zuko started unsure if he should utter such a terrible a plan.

"Well?"

On dirt it was a simple enough of a plan. Knock out some guards, steal their uniforms and then find an empty crate. Finally, pack Iroh into the said empty crate. Once the poor uncle was packed away find a komodo rhino with a cart attached and subsequently cart Iroh though the Fire Nation camp.

Security was lax making it easy enough for the teens to steal uniforms in their size. After a quick lesson on how to mach and respond- raising suspicion in Jet- they infiltrated the camp. Luck was on their side this night, there was a whole cart of empty crates to be sent back to be refilled. Carefully, they worked together to pack Iroh up and load him upon the cart.

At the last minute Jet loaded more crates on top of Iroh's new home reducing the chance that Iron might be unpacked. Hitching the cart to a komodo rhino was harder than expected since the beast was more than unwilling to behave. Snorts and a twitching tail indicated the beasts displeasure with having to work. The thieves struggled until Longshot bribed the creature with a spare apple. Now all they needed was another komodo rhino as an escort.

Jet and Zuko walked off together in search of their scaled ticket out. Without looking at them the beast master handed over a fully saddled rhino. Just like that. The two would not believe their luck. Jet's smile couldn't be any bigger yet Zuko remained cautious. Everything was going _too_ well. The moment before they were to set out their luck ran dry.

"You there."

"Yes sir?" Zuko stated. If he needed to prove he was of the Fire Nation it would be easy enough with his fire bending. The backlash from Jet could be managed after they escaped the camp.

"Where are you taking those empty crates?" _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I didn't ask or look. Think of someth-_

"AARG!" A Dai Li agent was ejected from a nearby tent landing a foot away from the questioning commander. Another earth bender scrambled out holding his arm. Yelling erupted inside the now open tent. This time a fire bender was expelled from the entrance follow by flames within arms reach of the rhino. Swears erupted from the man as he tried to douse the flames consuming his clothes.

" _Sigh._ You better leave before Admiral Chan throws someone into your rhino." Commanded the commander rubbing his temple in frustration. The last thing he wished to deal with this night is the upset admiral and a wild rhino.

"Understood." As quickly as they dared they left the camp listening to the Admiral yell about someone who were unable to find two girls.


	9. Illegal Move and Unwanted Meeting

A/N: This is longer than normal since I might or might not be able to update on Friday.

* * *

Silence dominated a majority of the time that they spent along in the camp. Each casting nervous gazes towards the other avoiding eye contact as one avoided scorpion bees. Well, as one should avoid scorpion bees.

"Uh..." Katara wavered unsure of how to approach Sudhir. They did say plenty of nasty things to each other then spent a night in rocky cells. Chewing her lip Katara sat next to Azula in an attempt to mend wounds. Azula tensed swiftly calculating escape routes and how quickly she could run to the tree line.

"I... I want to apologize. For pretty much everything." _This isn't real. I'm going to wake up in that stone cell. Or back in that accursed empty hallway. Spirits. Please let it be the cell. I will pay you guys so much._

"It's just.. my tribe in the south pole have lost so much. I lost my mother when I was little." Katara unloaded her past upon the unsuspecting Azula. The princess listened willingly terrified of what would happen if she did not. Tawny eyes clearly saw the pain in those blue orbs. So many have suffered and are suffering due to the war. Due to the Fire Nation's greed for power. All for the Fire Lord.

Azula knew that she was yet another soldier on the battlefield yet she could not remember her ranking as the princess. That she had instigated many fights and attempted to kill her uncle not too long ago.

If the water bender was willing to give her a chance she should return the kindness.

"I'm sorry that happened to your family."

"What about you?"

"I don't remember much before running into Avani. Though, I do remember I have a brother. Just not his name."

"That's rough." Azula hmm'd, her mind wandering around her missing memories. Searching the ground around her yielded no results. Only Toph could see the answers the earth hid.

 _Will I get them back? Will I want to forget them again?_

"No hard feelings?" Katara asked. The woman gave up on asking Azula about her past. If she was unwilling to talk about it she would grant her time. Her feelings were no where near important enough to risk Aang's chance of defeating Fire Lord Ozai. Besides, Sudhir was doing her best to raise Avani. She couldn't all that bad. Right?

* * *

"What are we doing today? Another game of Fire ball?" Aang was excited at the prospect to play Fire ball again.

"Fire ball will be after we practice some stances." Azula noted Aang's excitement over the game. She suspected that Aang wanted a rematch for wiping the floor with him last time. A smile crept upon her lips as she recalled the match. It has been some time since she played that game. The Avatar groaned at having to actually train a bit before playing.

"Fine." Huffed the boy crossing his arms in disappointment. Azula chuckled as she moved into a simple stance. Aang copied her stance and followed her movement for a simple fire blast. They repeated the movement several times.

"Okay, now try it." Behind her back Azula crossed her fingers. They needed a lucky break about a week ago. Lungs filled with air, muscles tensed, and Aang focused on his movements. It was perfect except he didn't even produce a single spark. The boy groaned as hands clasped his head. If he had any hair he would have started to pull it out.

"It's alright." Azula attempted to reassure the stressed boy.

"No it's not! I still can't fire bend! Arg." Snarled Aang as he angrily air blasted a discarded nut shell away in frustration.

"And how long have you been trying to fire bend? I suspect less than a few days in total. It's far too early to give up or be frustrated by what you think is lack of progress. You just learned a stance and perfectly executed it within one attempt." The fire bender had to keep Aang focused on his progress no matter how small it was. Being attached to failure and unable to see past it wasn't going to help Aang in any way.

"That doesn't matt-"

"It does." Azula wasn't going to let him get stuck in the mire of disappointment. A memory flickered before her eyes sending pulses of pain through her heart. It was about her unnamed brother. He was always seen as a disappointment regardless of how much progress he made. Large or small. It was unacceptable he was treated that way. Though what could she do?

"Fire bending strength comes from your breath. Not from your muscles. The stances we use are to control our breath and direct the flames. Even if you can't fire bend these stances will still be helpful." Her arms were crossed as she stared the Avatar down. Heart strings were plucked as Aang's eyes darted away in guilt and depression.

"Still..." Aang sighed struggling with himself. He was the Avatar. He had to master all of the elements. Most importantly of all he had to do this before Sozin's comet's return.

"One problem at a time, Aang. If you take on too much you'll drown." _It's the same in politics. Doing too many things at once and you're bound to mess up,_ Azula mused.

"I guess." Yet another sigh from the Avatar as his grey eyes returned to Azula's face.

"Onto the next stance." The two of them worked on the basic stances then it was time for the more complex ones. Azula circled around Aang readjusting his limbs as needed. Each touch elevated Aang's heartbeat for a moment. Thanks to the past lives of the Avatar Aang quickly mastered all of the stances and simple maneuvers related with them.

Even after all of that practice the young Avatar could not produce a flame. Aang crouched down as the weight of disappointment grew upon his shoulders. The boy could wish and wish for the earth to swallow him full.

Azula strode over and hugged Aang tightly. The princess knew that it was unfair to for a kid to be laden with such responsibilities. To be expected to do everything perfectly the first time. To make everyone happy. Azula knew that her father, whomever he was, expected the same thing from her. The pain of disappointing him would cut deeply every time. Mistakes were not tolerated, even less so with her brother. Those wounds haven't healed even though she had lost her memories.

 _Brother, if I knew where you were I would give you a hug and apologize for anything and everything._

"We're done for today. Ready for a round Fire ball?" Azula separated and announced the end to their training to Aang's excitement.

"YEAH!" Aang felt as if he was a kid again. Back when he would visit his friend Kuzon in the Fire Nation. Before all of this warring and destruction had happened. The boy watched with excitement as Azula thoroughly smudged out the lines from yesterday. This time the arena was much larger with many more zones of different sizes and shapes. One by one Azula pointed out which ones were dead zones and their zones. Using the earth bending Aang had learned from Toph he altered the ground making it easier for them see the zones.

Off they went to their respective zones plotting their moves. Azula leaned forward licking her lips. With Aang being the Avatar he was going to rapidly improve and her chances of success would drop faster than a stone. Aang bent his knees waiting for Azula's clever tactics. She had always been five steps ahead of him.

Behind her back Azula lit a fire ball and expertly bounced it up and down without singeing her braid. Off the large fire ball went in the zone farthest from Aang causing him to scramble. Another rule of the game was no air bending allowed. Aang slid across the dirt managing to catch the fire ball just in time. He carefully stood up keeping the fire as strong as possible. It was his turn to be cunning with the fire ball.

Aang split the fireball in two causing Azula's eyes to widen. Azula did not mention any rules against splitting the fire ball. Splitting the fire ball into two was perfectly legal though not recommend for inexperienced players.

"Uhoh."

The Avatar's wide grin turned devious and he hurled the first fire ball as high as he dared. The second he held onto waiting for an opening. Tawny eyes darted from his grey ones and the fire ball lethargically soared through the air to one of her zones. Closer and closer the fire crept while Aang juggled the other between his hands.

Off the second fireball went aimed for the corner of her current zone. With light footsteps, Azula rushed to the corner bounced the fire ball away from the dirt with her foot. Due to luck and a dash of skill the fire balls recombined into one which the princess swiftly sent towards one of Aang's zones. The avatar had to quickly pick his jaw off of the floor before he could counteract Azula's attack. Aang scrambled to catch the first fire ball. The other fire ball finally decided to return to earth where the princess easily caught it.

Azula had to decide how she should make the best of this opportunity. She quickly flung the fire ball in the other direction Aang was moving.

Aang was simply not fast enough to catch the second fireball. It disappeared leaving a scorch mark upon the ground. The Avatar had lost again. Once again he melted into the ground distraught with yet another notch in defeat.

"Best two out of th-"

"Hey fire benders! It's time for grub!" Sokka yelled at the two not paying attention to Aang's distraught blob-like form. Aang whined as he and Azula walked over to the camp to have their evening meal. It was vegetarian as per Aang's instructions and by the fact Sokka hasn't been able to find any game or a place to fish.

"What's the plan, gang?" The warrior queried after they all had finished their meal.

"I don't have any bright ideas." Toph was picking the dirt from between her toes. Avani was busy petting Momo purring in her lap at the endless attention.

"We could meet up with your tribe. Maybe they know something." Azula suggested unwilling to admit it took her all day to think of such an action.

"That's... not a bad idea."

"One problem though," Katara and her problems, "We have no idea where our father or any of the other warriors are." Everyone slumped back in defeat. The fire popped and hissed into their silence. Azula chewed her lip thinking about any other options open to them.

"We need to go to a town for supplies. Might as well look for information as well." The princess asserted. They needed information before they could make another move on Fire Lord Ozai.

"That's the plan then. Aang," Sokka pointed at the confused boy, "we'll leave once your spiritual mumbo-jumbo lessons are done."

"What about twinkle-toes' fire bending?"

"Sorry, but that will have to be pushed back." Azula nodded in agreement. Time would be against them regardless of the path they take. Off to sleep they went with nervous minds. Several days passed and Aang had his last lesson from Guru Pathik. Aang bowed to his teacher and old friend of Monk Gyatso one last time.

"One last game of fire ball?" Azula questioned the heavy hearted boy. He smiled at her offer feeling a little better. Aang's record was still zero wins.

"Sure. This time I will win." Aang stated with unyielding confidence. Today might be his day.

"Of course." Azula mocked stepping into her territory.

Not allowing any time for Aang to prepare Azula formed a fire ball within her hand. Gently the swirling flame rose before it sank towards the ground. With as much force as she could muste rAzula kicked the flaming ball.

The fire ball was moving too quickly. Aang would not be able to reach it in time. The boy would lose again. _Not this time._ Using instinct Aang moved his free arm and produced a fire blast at the end of his punch. His blast melded with the fire ball slowing its descent just enough to give him time to properly catch it.

"Aang fire bent!" Avani cheered holding the startled Momo into the air as if he was Simba. Aang's grin was wide as he held both fire balls. Azula was seriously tempted not to tell him that he performed an illegal move.

"That... was an illegal move."

"What?" Both fires extinguished.

"Uhoh." Momo was lowered.

"Sorry but you lose."

"Not again!" Howled the boy as he melted.

"Cheer up Aang. You created a fire blast."

"That's right. Thanks Sudhir!" With wind upon his back Aang bolted over to hug Azula. The woman was paralyzed by the physical contact. He was significantly stronger than Avani when she attached herself. Azula hesitantly wrapped her arms around Aang which encouraged Momo and Avani to join.

"Group hug!" Avani latched onto Aang letting Momo claim Azula's head as his perch. Both girls wondered why Aang smelled like Lychee nuts.

"Looks like he likes you."

"Ooooh! Huggie-wuggie." Sokka mocked causing Azula and Aang to separate faster than a Yuyan arrow. Both faces sported pink cheeks. Avani scampered over to Sokka to hug him.

"Did I interrupt something important?" Aang wanted to erase the smug grin on the teen's face.

"Yeah, Sokka. I managed to fire bend. Watch!" Aang redid his move from before this time it was only a small spark.

"What? Oh, come on." Aang slumped head hanging low. Azula patted the bald head giving Sokka a mean look.

"That was great Aang. We better hurry before Toph eats all of our food." Knowing her appetite, she wouldn't hesitate.

* * *

With the morning rays Sokka unraveled the map.

"Here's the plan. We're here and the closest town is here." He pointed at the southwest edge of Chameleon bay. "We'll land around here. Katara, Avani, and Toph will grab supplies while Sudhir and I will also grab supplies. This way we won't draw much attention. Both groups will dig for information and meet back at the camp around sunset."

"What about me?"

"Sorry Aang, you'll have to stay at camp."

 _Hrmpf._

"Sokka, we don't exactly have much money." Katara pulled out the coin purse which jingled with only a couple of silverish coins.

"I have some things you can sell." Azula pulled out her pack filled with jewelry that Avani reappeared with.

"Where did you get this?"

"I didn't steal them. Avani disappeared for a couple of days and reappeared with all of this stuff on here. I think some rich person thought she was their kid. I was going to return it but..." _Ba Sing Se started on fire and all of that mess. As if I was going to risk our lives over being a very good samaritan._

Katara narrowed her eyes at Azula finally giving up. They need the money and they couldn't exactly get a job. She'll accept the unbelievable story for now. Three pieces of jewelry were picked out for Katara to trade with. Azula would sell the silk.

The town was large- more of a city- with a thick Fire Nation presence.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Sokka questioned with a cracking voice. They all nodded before heading their separate ways. The three girls would enter from the north while the couple entered from the west.

"Sokka."

"What?" Yet another voice crack.

"Calm down."

"I am calm."

"No way, Captain Obvious. Stop worrying. We'll be perfectly fine." The young man chewed his lip. Truthfully, he was worried someone would recognize Azula, _the fire princess_. Even with her altered hairstyle and clothing.

Sokka did like her look with bangs.

* * *

Toph held Avani's hand to ensure Avani didn't wander off again by Sudhir's request. Avani watched as Toph listened to Katara haggle with the merchants. It was a fierce battle of wit and ferocity. With a winning grin the woman walked away with more than enough money for supplies.

"Great job Katara. What's on our list?"

"A lot." Toph and Avani groaned. They would have to carry all of it back to camp.

"But first, let's treat ourselves." Avani quickly demanded rock candy which Toph echoed.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we can sell this?" Azula had never bartered before. Things were simply given to her.

"Lets hold out on that and do some recon first." Sokka tilted his head towards the docked Fire Nation ships. Carefully they strode closer to the dock making a point to stop at stalls and chit-chat for local information.

"Hey, we're new here. Got any juicy tidbits?" Azula was taken aback by Sokka's choice of words with the young merchant.

"Heh, guess you haven't heard the big news then."

"Heard what?"

"Rumor has it that Princess Azula was killed while chasing the Avatar. I guess that's karma for conquering Ba Sing Se. Just like the Great Dragon of the West all those years ago." The two walked away and proceeded closer to the docks.

"You okay?" Sokka looked Azula straight in the eyes.

"I'm not sure. The dead princess responded eyes quivering.

"You two!" Both nearly jumped out of their skins at the voice. Terrified eyes gazed upon the fire solider marching towards them. Hearts fought against their rib cage. Steps were weighted by the black and red armor. Azula panicked within her mind. Sokka, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Dad?" The solider stopped and grinned at his son opening his arms wide.

"Dad!"

"Sokka!" Both embraced trying to snap each other spine with the power of love.

"Where's your sister?" Hakoda grew concerned for his daughter.

"Don't worry dad. She's grabbing supplies right now. Oh. This is Sudhir." Azula shook Hakoda's gloved hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I can't stay long. But we need to talk."

"Right, here's where we are camping. Can you make it tonight?" Hakoda looked at the point Sokka on his map. Hakoda nodded before hugging his son goodbye.

"I can't wait to tell Katara." Sokka was beyond ecstatic. It had been years since he had seen his father. The two retreated from the docks. No sense in running that risk when Hakoda would divulge better information.

"I think I saw a tailor over he-" The water tribesman was leading the way around the corner right into someone.

 **THUD.**

"Ouch!"

"Ow." Zuko and Sokka stumbled back from the impact. The prince fell to the ground as Sokka staggered back into Azula.

"Watch where you are going." Snarled the prince before he could register who he ran into. Zuko's heart stopped once he recognized the teen. Sokka who traveled with the Avatar. Sokka recognized the large scar around the golden eye.

"Uhoh. **RUN!** " Zuko was flat on his ass while Sokka remained on his feet. The insignificant advantage gave the teen enough time to grab Azula's arm and start the escape. The prince quickly recovered and gave chase. He was not going to let the Avatar escape yet again.

"What did you do to piss him off?!" They bolted through a tavern startling the inebriated patrons. Zuko's brow furrowed at the voice. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Long story." Sokka summarized quickly. When they had a chance he should probably tell her about everyone who wanted their heads. More specifically, Aang's head. Out of the tavern they went with flames licking at their feet. Zuko was gaining ground as the two struggled to remain out of toasting range.

"Help!" Azula screamed in her girlish voice hoping that a patrol would step in. The next street held such a patrol startled by the sight of a teenage couple being hounded by flames. Azula and Sokka hid behind the group as Azula delivered her lines.

"Please help us. He just started attacking us." The hunter back peddled when he saw the patrol approaching. On the other side of the living obstacles was Sokka and the girl. His only lead to the Avatar. Zuko gritted his teeth before beginning his assault on the patrol whose only crime was that they were only doing their jobs.

In the chaos and growing crowd Sokka and Azula sneaked away abandoning their resupply mission. The prince was rusty and the the number of opponents never decreased regardless of how many he knocked out. Sweat drenched his clothes weighing down his exhausted body. Golden eyes searched for the two unable to find them in the crowd.

 _Curse it! They escaped into the crowd_.

Hakoda managed to sneaked up behind the spirited youth and took him down. Even after fighting all of those men and women the teen still have some fight left in him. Carefully, the undercover man lifted the shackled boy to his feet to be carted off to a cell.

* * *

On the other side of the market the three girls had treated themselves to some sweets before starting the daunting task of buying supplies. Yell, screams, and fire blasts caused the three to pick up their pace. Avani lagged behind as she watched the fire flicker in the sky.

"Avani!" Katara called out trying to keep everyone together. The girl moved without looking running into a portly man named Iroh.

"Sorry." Avani quickly apologized rubbing her face. Iroh chuckled patting Avani's barley head.

"Do not worry. I am fine. Are you okay?"

"Mushi, I checked everywhere. No one has your Pai Sho til-Avani?"

"Jet!" Without any hesitation Jet picked up Avani and spun her around before a deep embrace.

"Jet?" Katara was rooted to the ground. She was hoping not to see him again. They still had no idea how much brainwashing the Dai Li did to him.

"How wonderful it is to run into old friends." Iroh beamed at the blind Toph.

"Old tea man!" Toph smiled hugged the man she had an enlightening conversation and tea with. Katara looked hesitantly at Jet while Avani rambled off questions.

"Slow down Avani. Is Sudhir alright?" Avani nodded releasing Jet from his concern.

"Look, I hate to interrupt but we have to go." Katara was not comfortable with Jet knowing any more details about their group or plans.

"Katara I'm not the same person as I was in the forest. I've changed for the better."

"That may be true but you should understand we-" meaning the Avatar, "-can't take any more risks." Jet pouted looking at a happy Avani before submitting to Katara's logic. The last thing Avani and Sudhir needed were more risks. He couldn't guarantee that with Mushi and Lee tagging with him.

"That is a shame. I was hoping we could have tea together." Iroh mumbled unhappy with the reality that he would not be able to share some lovely tea he had just bought.

"Sorry old tea man. Katara's right. Maybe another day." With tears in her eyes Avani said goodbye to Jet. Jet chewed his lip as the three girls walked away laden with supplies.

"Do not worry, Jet. You will see them again." Iroh rested a comforting hand on Jet's shoulder.

* * *

"You guys are back early." Aang floated down from Appa's head listening to the two breath hard.

" _Huff_... we might have- _huff_... ran into Zuko." The Avatar nervously looked around. Zuko was absolutely one of the last things that they wanted to run into right now.

"You ran right into him and knocked him on his ass." Azula clarified catching her breath first.

"Details. Upside is that the guards caught him." A deep sigh of relief flowed from the Aang's nose. That would buy them some time.

"Also I ran into my dad! He's going to meet up with us tonight." Sokka squeaked in excitement. Aang looked at Azula for some clarification as Sokka went around camp to spruce it up for his father's arrival.

"He seems nice. Though he was dress in a Fire Nation uniform."

"That's because he's undercover! Isn't he so cool?" Sokka's fangirling fell upon concerned ears. Aang and Azula shrugged at each other unable to think of something to calm the teen.

"Aang, why would Zuko attack Sokka on sight?" Azula walked next to Aang both of them hiding from Sokka's cleaning streak behind Appa. Momo watched Sokka with wide eyes unable to understand the warrior's actions.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you lost your memories. Prince Zuko is Princess Azula's brother. Your brother, I think."

"I doubt I'm a princess." Azula huffed at Aang's assumption of her royal bloodline. Aang decided it wasn't in his best interest at this time to point out similarities between Sudhir and Princess Azula.

"Zuko was exiled and in order to reclaim his title he has to deliver me to Fire Lord Ozai. Alive, I think. I, as the Avatar, have to defeat Ozai... Somehow." It was a very simple explanation of their situation but enough for Azula to understand their tough position.

"His scar?" Azula felt pain through her heart at the thought of obtaining such a wound.

"I'm not sure but people say it was from an Agni Kai before his exile."

"I do feel bad for him." Azula muttered shaking her head. Aang had to thoroughly agree with her. They both sighed trying to release the sadness from their hearts. Watching Sokka dart around as if a lovely lady of interest was coming over eased their minds. Some time passed before the girls returned.

"Sudhir! Sudhir! I found Jet!"

"Really? How was he?"

"Katara!" Sokka literally skipped over to his alarmed sister.

"Sokka?" Concerned for his and her life she backed away from the skipping boy. _Did he get midnight sun madness?!_

"I ran into dad!"

"What?" _HE DID GET MIDNIGHT SUN MADNESS! IN THE EARTH KINGDOM? BY TUI AND LA!_

"Yeah! He'll be showing up tonight!"

"No way."

"It's true. He's undercover in the Fire Nation right now." Katara's ocean eyes looked upon Azula who nodded indicating Sokka spoke true. Most importantly, the teen did not catch Midnight Sun Madness.


	10. Fixing the Past

A/N: Still don't own Avatar. Anyone willing to dump a lot of cash to buy from Nickelodeon? Doubt they're going to sell though.

Friday's update is be me fixing/editing posted chapters. Sorry for the lack of update.

* * *

"When is dad supposed to be here?" Katara was anxious to meet her father.

"Tonight. He _might_ have some trouble finding this place." Sokka couldn't help feeling nervous about his father taking so long. Granted they did run into Zuko and he proceeded to fight everyone.

"They're here." Toph pointed in the direction of Bato and Hakoda. Sokka and Katara scrambled to meet them as the two stumbled from the trees.

"Sorry we're late. The commander was complaining about the new prisoner." Bato explained while Hakoda was smothered by his children.

"How I have missed you!" Rumbled the father as he smothered his children with years of love. Azula's fingers clawed into her thigh in jealousy. Momo was the one to comfort the princess with those large eyes of his.

"Who's the new prisoner?"

"Zuko." Sokka said before Bato could. Bato grew concerned at Sokka's knowledge.

"How do you know?"

"Sudhir and I ran into him earlier. He might have wanted to kill us. Sorry." The two men laughed at the bizarre occurrence.

"Ah. Right. Avatar Aang. I am Hakoda and this is Bato." Together they bowed to Aang who returned the gesture.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Avatar Aang."

"I'm sorry everyone but Bato and I can't stay long. Fire Lord Ozai has order Zuko's return to the Fire Nation. Tomorrow morning there will be a big send off."

"Wait! Ozai is taking him back?" Aang and everyone else couldn't believe it.

"Trust me. Everyone was stunned when the order came through to find Prince Zuko alive and inform him that his exile is over. Plus ship him back to the palace." Bato nodded in agreement. Many of the higher ups thought it was a hoax. Though none of them have ever heard of someone successfully duplicating the royal seal.

"Ah! I nearly forgot. Dad, there's a solar eclipse coming up that we can use to attack the Fire Nation." Sokka quickly explained as the two moved to leave. That information was well worth the risk they took.

"Hmm... We need to meet up at a secure location then. Show me your map." Hakoda pointed to island south of Chameleon Bay that once housed the air nomads.

"We'll meet here on the southern side. Zuko's escort will more than likely take this route. Our ship is small and roughed up. I doubt they would even use us as a rear escort or guard." One last farewell hug before the men returned uncover.

"We should probably leave now." Azula pondered their options. Tomorrow and the next few days everyone would be rushing to this area. More eyes- more chances to be spotted.

"Yeah. They're probably focused on shipping Prince Zuko home than watching for flying bisons." Sokka sighed annoyed that they would have to pack up.

"But Appa hates flying at night." Aang complained to Sokka on his and Appa's behalf.

"Fly at night or deal with the Fire Nation during the day?"

Talk about easy choices.

Off the group went into the night. Azula's guess was correct. Everyone was rushing around in the night preparing to ship Prince Zuko back home. Avani fell asleep in Azula's lap as she carefully watched the ground below for any alarms.

* * *

"Lee is Prince Zuko." Jet slammed a wanted poster down featuring the prince but with his shaved head and pony tail. Smellerbee's eyes darted from the poster to Mushi unwilling to accept the truth laid before her. There was no way to mistake that large scar.

"That is true." Iroh knew that there was no way to deny this or play it away. The dragon suspected that the young man named Longshot has probably known for quite some time now. Nothing could remain undetected from those eyes that would make Yuyan archers jealous.

"Then you are?" Smellerbee's voice cracked as she asked a question she hoped would never be answered.

"Iroh." Jet roared pulling his twin tiger blades as Smellerbee stumbled back. Longshot remained still during the growing mahem. The great Dragon of the West sat before all of them setting down his cup of calming jasmine tea.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now?!" Snarled the enraged freedom fighter leader. Make the general pay for the Fire Nation sins in his own blood.

"I will not die here. Not this day. I intend to rescue my nephew." Roared the dragon sending the tiger blades to the ground. Longshot and Smellerbee quickly succumbed to the dragon's presence. They fundamentally understood that neither one of them stood a chance. Jet stared down the dragon as he sat before him.

His mind shattered.

The tiger snarled before launching for the dragon's throat. With ease Iroh used Jet's momentum against him and pinned him to the ground.

" **I will kill all of you! Every last royal. The Avatar. Long Feng's bloodline. I will end you for my master!** " Smellerbee and Longshot could not believe the words coming out of Jet's mouth.

"It is true! The Dai Li did brainwash you! Jet! Please!" Smellerbee called out to her writhing friend attempting to kill Iroh while the dragon pinned him to the ground.

"Brainwashed?" Iroh grew concerned. He needed to help Zuko escape from Ozai's grasp but what could he do? Jet struggled again not gaining any ground. But what could he do now that his foolish nephew was already in Fire Nation's hands? Rush in and be captured as well. Placed in front of his brother back at that wretched palace.

No, he could not help his nephew now. Jet, on the other hand, could be helped.

" **DIE.** " _Not today young man. I have too many things to do._ From his memories the dragon recalled an old trick he had been taught by a morally questionable woman. Old hands quickly applied pressure to multiple points knocking Jet out. Silencing the screams in the man's head.

"Jet..." Longshot could not hold his tears at their broken leader.

"I can help you." The old dragon stated standing up his muscles protesting. _I'm too old for this._

"W-Where am I?"

"Jet. I am here to help."

"Why would the Dragon of the West help us? We're worthless peasants!"

"I have committed many crimes. Denying that will not change anything. I am am here now intending to help."

"As if! No one can trust a bloody fire bender!"

"Do you want to kill the Avatar?"

"No. _**Yes.**_ N-No."

"Why do you want to kill the Avatar?"

"I don't want to kill Aa- _**The Avatar is a risk. I will eliminate him.**_ Aang is a friend of Katara. I-I don't want to hurt her again. _**I will kill them both.**_ "

"Who is Long Feng?" Jet's eyes erratically jumped all over the room. He struggled against the ropes.

"I don- **Long Feng is weak. He doesn't deserve to lead the Dai Li.** W-what is... going on?"

"Jet. You have been brainwashed. We must work through the suffering. I am sorry for this." Iroh was truly sorry for this. Longshot and Smellerbee stood behind Jet out of his sight. They were there in case Iroh couldn't help Jet. The two owed their leader that much.

"Long Feng's bloodline. Who is it?"

"Who is Long Fen- **Worthless blob protected by that braided wrenched.** " _Braid? Could he mean the water tribe woman? That would mean-_

"Do you want to kill Avani?"

"No. I wouldn't hurt Avani- **Yes.** No. No. No, nono- **Yes.** " Tears fell from Jet's eye. He would not harm Avani. Avani and Sudhir were the same as he was. They lost their homes just as he did. Just like everyone else in the Freedom Fighters. The teen had promised himself that he wouldn't go after innocents again. _Never again_.

Smellerbee wanted to comfort Jet yet Iroh's eyes held her in place.

"Who is your master?"

" **Adm-** "

* * *

"Good morning, Prince Zuko." Heated air was the only response from the chained prince. Zuko was busy trying to think of a way to escape from his cell. No viable plans had graced his mind overnight.

"Understandable. Prince Zuko, I have mixed news for you." Golden eyes rested upon the Commander.

"News?" _Is this about Ba Sing Se? I saw that place fall from the inside out._

"Fire Lord Ozai has ended your exile and orders you to return to the palace."

" **You're lying.** " The Commander understood Prince Zuko's unwillingness to believe the words streaming out of his mouth. He didn't believe it even with the royal seal. The man pulled out the Fire Lord's order and handed it to the imprisoned prince.

"You will be transferred to a ship momentarily that will head directly to the Fire Capital. Please excuse me, Prince Zuko."

"Why won't you unchain me?" Zuko wondered why they are still treating him as a prisoner.

"To ensure you don't run off to continue the hunt for the Avatar. I am sorry for you loss, Prince Zuko. It was your father's orders." The metal door slid shut removing Zuko's chance for an easy escape.

 _I can't believe it. But..._ Eyes inspected every spot on the royal order. It was not a fake in any way. _I'm... going home? This isn't real._ Last night he was treated as a good-for-nothing criminal. Now he had everything he wanted back.

 _This isn't real._

The prince was unchained yet heavily escorted to the largest ship in port. Upon the ship he was granted his own room lushly decorated with rugs, cloth, and Fire Nation symbols. Fresh clothes and a clean bath awaited him. After cleaning himself of grime, dried blood and sweat the prince felt much better. Silk rustled against his skin as he looked in the mirror. His hair could use some work and the scar... Reminded him of the Agni Kai some time ago.

 _I'm heading home? This can't be real._

Zuko watched as land drifted farther and farther away. He wondered about Iroh, Smellerbee, Longshot, and Jet. Silently he hoped Iroh would stay away. Neither one of them knew or could guess what Ozai's plan was. If Zuko was alone it would be easier for him to escape. Assuming he wanted to escape.

 _Maybe my father really does want me back. What about uncle? Will he forgive uncle as well?_

 _This isn't real. This can't be real. I can't..._

* * *

Hakoda watched the ship sail away. He had caught a glimpse of the prince upon the deck staring back at shore. The experienced man knew that Prince Zuko had traveled with others. There was no other way to explain how the prince had survived for so long. They were none of his concern at this moment. Unless they tried something stupid which would put a nasty wrinkle in their plans. With a huff, Hakoda and Bato continued to load supplies in their ship. A tight schedule had been placed upon them and they could not miss any of the deadlines.

No one bothered to stop the secretly captured ship as it left port. They were more concerned with Prince Zuko's safe voyage home. Once a safe distance again the warriors had a quick meeting explaining their small detour and that they would have to press the engines hard to make sure they remained on time.

The Avatar team was patiently waiting for the ship arrive. Azula was busy teaching Aang as many things as she could. Aang still could only create sparks but larger ones this time.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka yelled as they ran up the gangplank to embrace their father once more.

"Alright kids! Everyone load up. We're running on borrowed time." Everyone quickly scrambled on. Appa hesitated along with Toph. She didn't particularly like the metal ship it tended to look weird to her.

Aang had to coerce Appa to hide in the hull with the Ostrich horses. Appa quickly made some new friends. Upon the deck everyone gathered around to discuss their plan.

"Okay. Here's the plan. In a couple of months there will be a solar eclipse which means fire benders will lose their power. We need to attack the capital and take down Fire Lord Ozai during that time." Sokka started the meeting with the information they had risked their lives to steal from Wan Shi Tong.

"That won't be easy in any way." Hakoda had been to the capital's port security there was nothing he had seen before.

"Of course. I have a list of friends that we need to contact. Together they should be able to help us get to Ozai. Here." Sokka pulled a list from his fancy bag that matched Toph's Earth Rumble championship belt.

"That's a lot of people. Bato get started on this." Hakoda handed the list over to Bato. Sokka unrolled his map and pulled out some notes of his. One by one he went down the list of people that should be able to help them, pointing out their location and where they should all gather up before their assault on the Fire Nation. Sokka gave the stage over to his father who explained the security of the port and anything else they had discovered while undercover.


	11. Sneaky Memories

A/N: Still don't own ATLA or LoK. Boo.

Fourth of July is on a Monday (Boo) so no guarantees that this Friday I will be coherent enough to post. If that happens there will be two chapters Monday.

* * *

Azula remained silent thinking of various things during the meeting. Her gut told her that most of what the group was recalling about her homeland was true. The dead princess also knew that it would not be as simple as showing up during the eclipse. Certainly her people kept close track of the eclipse and Ozai more than likely would hide during such an event. Without his fire bending Ozai wasn't much more skilled than an high priced merc.

Azula watched the ocean churn by. The saltwater bringing blurred memories to the woman's mind.

"You okay Sudhir?" Aang watched Azula tilt her head.

"Who knows? Everything feels slightly distorted. I can tell you this much, I really don't want to go back."

"I guess attacking your own home is hard." Aang leaned on the railing next to Azula. She was so different than before. Azula always wore perfectly fitted silken clothes now she had lose clothing stitched together multiple times with faded colors. Her hair was longer, bangs were uneven (much to her displeasure), and her skin had tanned. Brown hair shook as Azula corrected Aang's logical assumption.

"It's not that. I don't want to be in that place again. If I really am who you think I am... then I don't want anyone else connecting the dots. After all, Princess Azula is dead." Heated air escaped through her nostrils. She wanted to live somewhere quiet away from those blasted halls and whispers. Both of them listened to the sea accompanied by the overworked engine. The ocean has been kind to the ship allowing it to return on schedule without drawing any attention, thankfully. The crew and cargo would have to be careful the next few days since they were entering deeper into Fire Nation waters.

"Sudhir?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I can take Ozai on." Aang leaned over the side as if Tui and La were pulling him into the ocean.

"It will be terrifying. I doubt it will be easy. But you have to do it. General Iroh could hold his ground against Ozai. Yet he's older now. Though I have no idea where to start searching for him." Azula patted the boy's back making sure the ocean didn't claim him. How would she explain that to everyone? I don't know, the ocean just ate him. In one bite.

"I just... I don't want to kill him."

"Then don't. Ozai is the biggest problem, that's true. You also have to remember that this war has been going on for a hundred years, Aang. There are and will be countless problems or conflicts that everyone will demand that the Avatar fix. It won't be fair in any way because I doubt you chose to be the Avatar." Aang was already expected to sacrifice and do so much without considering everything that he had lost. He needed the choice to be a little selfish for once. The dead princess doubted that anyone would willingly step into the battleground that is the Avatar's life.

Aang pushed himself from the railing smiling at Azula.

"Thanks Sudhir."

They embraced once again. Aang still smelled like lychee nuts. To Aang, Azula reminded him of an incense whose name was long since forgotten. They separated still holding hands. Both uncertain of each other and themselves. Inexperience rooted them to the ship eyes studying the other.

"I-I guess we should go to bed." Aang croaked his face sporting a pink hue.

 _Obsidian pillars. Azure dragon._

 _Princess Azula._ **No.**

 _Rumbling- rather chuckling. Your brother will replace you then._ **No.**

 _Sister?_

 _Turn._

 _Golden eyes and a marred face._ **Zuzu?** **Brother.**

Thankfully, Azula didn't start shooting flames this morning. She only awoke in a cold sweat with Avani's hair tickling her face. The truth glared at her from the metal ceiling. The engine spoke of her linage to everyone in earshot.

 _Zuzu. Zuko. Prince Zuko. My brother. I am the dead princess. Why do I have to be Princess Azula? Curses. Why was Aang right? What am I to do?_

Steel did not answer any of her questions and there was no earth to consume her whole. She doubted that the ocean would take her away. Angrily the dead princess sighed causing Avani to grumble at the disturbance to her sleep.

 _One thing at a time. Fire Lord Ozai must be defeated. After that... I'll figure out what to do._

 _Maybe._

 _Hopefully._

* * *

So much had remained exactly the same after a few short years. The paths the servants took, the paintings, and the shining stone reflecting the flames to name a few. It was painfully quiet until footsteps shattered the serenity of the palace. The prince did not remember the silence being so overwhelming.

 _Could something have happened?_ Zuko carefully paid attention to the servants moving boxes from Azula's room. _Why are they moving her things without her yelling at them?_

Prince Zuko struggled hard to accept he was home. Not as a prisoner, not as an exile but as a prince. Ornate doors creaked open.

Ozai sat alone. There were no flames roaring around him. No smug look rested upon his face.

"My Son." _My son... He called me... his son._

Ozai rose from his blood stained throne and embraced Zuko. The child could swear this was the first time his father had hugged him. Prince Zuko's heart stopped along with his mind. Such affection he could not remember such a thing from his father. His mother? All of the time. Fire Lord Ozai was warm and smelled of ash. No tears rolled down the man's face. They separated yet Ozai rested his hand on Zuko's shoulder watching the young man.

"Is... is it true? And... Where's Azula?"

"Yes it is true, Zuko. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are dead." The Fire Lord's voice wavered in the slightest. Prince Zuko could not accept such a truth.

 _Azula's dead. My sister. Gone? Why? Why is this happening? How did this happen? Did father bring me home because I am the only one left? Does he even care about me in the slightest? He claims that Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are dead. How did that happen? They are all much more skilled than I. Azula was always the best at fighting and fire bending. I can not believe that she is dead. She's too tenacious for such a thing to happen to her._

Ozai was a father whom had lost his precious daughter. Only now could Fire Lord Ozai understand his brother's grief when he lost Lu Ten. How he stole the crown from his weeping brother. Ozai was ruthlessly power hungry man. Today? The Fire Lord did not know.

"I know this is hard news to hear. Especially on the day of your return. I am sorry Zuko. For many things that I have done... To you... and to Azula." Fire Lord Ozai gazed upon his son. His only surviving child. He was so foolish to think that Zuko would not be a suitable heir to the throne. Dark looks and harsh words from his brother resurfaced in his mind. _Iroh, my brother, I should have listened. Even a little._

He murdered his father, stole the crown from his brother, and marred the face of his own son.

These mistakes could not be fixed or undone.

* * *

"Wait. Hold on. We're sneaking into the Fire Nation?" Azula's heart was not beating. Sokka looked at her as if her braid was too tight or something.

"Yeah. It will be easier to coordinate everyone before the initial assault." Azula physically balked at their plan. There was no way for her to back out of such a terrible strategy. _If you can hear me earth. Please. Please swallow me whole. **Right now.** _

The earth did nothing. Like it does most days.

"Yaaay! I can't wait to try the food!" Avani cheered holding Momo. They had discussed leaving Avani behind yet could not think of a feasible option. The southern water tribe would be safe but with the eclipse closing in no one could be spared. Appa could fly there and back running the risk of being spotted. They figured that Avani could hide somewhere and they would pick her up after the fighting.

The dead princess gritted her teeth as they approached their destination in the Fire Nation. White knuckled gripped Appa's saddle and her eyes constantly searched the horizon.

"You okay there Inferno?"

"Nope."

"At least no one's shooting at us."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Sokka shrugged at Azula's bitter response.

"Welcome to our new home." None of them looked upon Aang with excitement about living in a cave. Except Avani. She was the only one not frowning. That could be counted as excitement, right?

"I wanna go explore!" Azula quickly nabbed Avani before she could bolt out of the cave.

"Not happening until we all change into Fire Nation clothing." Off they went to steal clothes from an unsuspecting and sleeping cleaner.

By midday they all looked as if they were born and raised on the island. Avani was beyond ecstatic about new clothes even if they were stolen.

"Alright. We're ready to explore the city."

"I'm staying here." Azula sat down next to Appa stretching as if she was about to go to sleep. She was exhausted from flying and worrying about everything related to being in the Fire Nation.

"Aaaw." Avani whined she had many plans that involved Sudhir coming with her.

"You sure Sudhir?" Katara held Avani's hand as she struggled to drag the woman to follow the boys and Toph.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Have fun and good luck trying to keep her out of trouble." Katara chuckled finally letting Avani drag her away from the sulking Azula. There was no way she was going to risk anyone spotting her in the city. They would be holding her funeral soon enough. Plastering her likeness all over forcing other to mourn her loss.

 _I doubt father cries over losing me. I suspect he cries for losing a willing pawn. Zuko, please be safe and... I'm really sorry._ _For everything._

* * *

Zuko could not sleep this night. Silk felt unnatural against his skin. Bed as soft as the clouds could not calm his mind. Over and over he went through his memories. Comparing Ozai now to before his exile. Could he trust his father- rather the Fire Lord? All the young man had was question after question. All of those questions could replace the ocean.

Thoughts drifted towards the rag-tag group he had been part of before running into Sokka. Smellerbee, Longshot, Jet, and Uncle. The prince rolled over in guilt. He could only hope that Uncle Iroh was safe and that nothing had happened to him. Maybe tomorrow he'll ask his father to forgive Iroh as well.

Exhaustion finally slowed Zuko's mind enough to let him sleep once again in his home.

Or future prison.

Jet's vision doubled as Iroh moved towards him. The old men looked truly concerned for him.

"I don't feel..." The leader lost conscience before he could finish his sentence. The general allowed Smellerbee and Longshot to approach their comrade. Iroh did all that he could to remove the brainwashing. All that was left was for Jet to rest and hopefully never be forced to fight himself for control over his own body.

"Is he going to be alright?" Longshot looked upon the old man who sighed at the events unfolding too quickly for his liking.

"I do not know. Jet must fight for himself now. You two will need to help him." The tea has long since cooled losing its luster. Within a moment Iroh had warm tea once again on this night it did not calm his shaking hands.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!


	12. Vacation in the Fire Nation

A/N: Still don't own ALTA.

So... I may have disappeared for a bit. Let's just say things got crazy on my end. So I owe 5 chapters. 4 that I missed and 1 today. Here goes for catching up!

* * *

 _I had always wished for Azula to disappear. Now that she's... gone I... I regret those words._

Tears dripped from Zuko's golden eyes as he look upon Azula's stripped room. They had not been the best of siblings but they were still family.

"Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord wishes to see you." Silk absorbed water leaking from the prince's eyes as he walked to meet with his father.

"Son, please sit."

"Thank you father."

"Are you feeling well?" He was home, Azula was dead, Iroh was missing, and he could not decide if he could trust his father.

"I am well. Though I do have some questions."

"Very well then."

"What is to be done about Uncle Iroh?" Ozai pursed his lips, he had forgotten that Iroh was considered a criminal now. Many had protested him ordering such a command. The younger brother had always been jealous of his brother's popularity.

"I am to understand he's been traveling with you? If so, I do owe him an apology and I will revoke his criminal status."

"Yes... We were separated during the fall of Ba Sing Se." A lie yet Zuko wasn't going to trust his father.

Not yet.

"You were in Ba Sing Se?" Ozai was startled at such words. He could not imagine Iroh ever returning to that place. Let alone being able to enter after his 600 day siege.

"That's correct. We were refugees." _Running away from our own nation in fear of death. Nearly being captured by Azula... Who's now gone. How strange. Sigh Though... I do miss Ba Sing Se and serving tea. Things were simple then. I didn't have to worry about lethal betrayal, politics, or war._

"Though this is not the time to discuss such things. We must attend to Azula's funeral."

* * *

"Alright guys! Just follow me and we'll fit in just fine." Aang strode confidently into the flowing currents of fire.

"Okay, Zani you have to stay with me." Avani nodded accepting the command and her Fire Nation name. Naturally, as children do, the gang quickly split up. Aang ended up in school, Sokka and Toph were gambling and winning, and Katara with Avani wandered around.

"Can we try some?" Avani was pointing at a tea shop showing off it's luxurious sweets.

"Sure. Why not?" They should treat themselves considering what was to come. The two girls sat outside to enjoy the beautiful weather. Katara was also listening to gossip in case something important cropped up.

"Have you heard?" One adult to another.

"About Azula's death? Yeah. Has there been any news on how it happened?"

"Rumors are saying it happened when she was hunting that Avatar." Katara smiled into her tea. One less problem for them to deal with.

A ruckus formed down the street. People quickly gathered around a man marching along with two fully armored fire benders. It was Admiral Mak who was trying to arrive on time- for once- for a meeting with Admiral Liang. Mak scowled as civilians questioned him about the Avatar to his personal life. Being single was much harder than Max could have ever guessed. With a deep sigh he looked over at his favorite tea and sweets shop wishing to sample their goods.

Forgetting how to breathe is not good for once's health regardless of age or skill.

Commander- rather Admiral Zhao had spoke of quite a devious plan to conquer Ba Sing Se from the inside. Unbeknownst to all, Zhao had somehow managed to set up talks with the leader of the Dai Li, Long Feng. A deal was negotiated oddly enough before Zhao's death at the North Pole. Long Feng wanted a variety of things including information on his daughter, Jaya who had disappeared one night.

The barley hair child matched the description from the survivors of a village Jaya had supposedly lived in. There was no way that a child could have made it into the Fire Nation from a remote village deep in the Earth Kingdom.

"I need more sleep." Grumbled the exhausted Mak as he stomped by. The day passed, Katara and Avani were walking home as Katara grabbed a flier with Azula's face upon it. It looked strangely similar to Sudhir. The two girls returned first allowing Avani to drown Azula in her version of events done during the day. As Azula listened to Avani recount the day Katara pulled out the flier. Sudhir looked dangerously similar to Azula.

"What's that Katara?"

"Uh. Noth-"

"It's about Azula's funeral." Hearts stopped, throats tightened, and stone silently watched. _That means my face is on that. I hope the artists were not too accurate in any way._

"Should I ask or will you explain first?" _No, Katara. I really don't want to do either one of those things. I doubt that you have forgotten our little fight at the air temple. Or that you will always hold hatred for the Fire Nation and fire benders. Can we just pretend that none of this occurred? No? How distasteful._

"I'm not sure where to start. So, I'll start with the easy and more important bit. Yes, I am her." _Azula the dead princess. The one that was trying to kill you not too long ago. The one that had been tempted to kill her incompetent brother and lazy uncle. I doubt you can understand how strange it is to recall such feelings._ Avani looked between them with green eyes understanding the tense air between them. She shuffled closer to Azula.

"You're not going to do anything to put us in danger. **Right?** "

"That's why I stayed in the cave all day." The water bender disliked the idea that Azula the merciless princess was sitting a few strides away. Yet... She had only helped them. Azula did not initiate any fights all of that was Katara's doing. If Azula wanted to kill or capture Aang she would have done it by now. They were in the middle of the Fire Nation who would gladly welcome her back.

Katara decided she didn't want to start any fights deep in enemy territory unless it was absolutely necessary. Katara gave the flier to Azula with little regret. Curiosity got the better of Azula causing her to quickly read it.

It consisted of typical propaganda phrases and words. Nothing felt sincere to Azula as her tawny eyes gazed over the paper. Unlike the regurgitated words the portrait of the departed princess was painfully accurate. There was no chance that Azula could walk around anywhere in the Fire Nation without being recognized. Azula did not hesitate to burn it. She did not need any more distractions or temptations. "I'm not going back." Sokka and Toph roared as they entered their secret HQ.

"We won the jackpot!" Blind eyes glittered in excitement holding a large sack of coin.

"What did you do?" The self proclaimed mother questioned her devious munchkins.

"We just earned a whole bunch of cash."

"Yeah, those suckers didn't know what hit them." Toph and Sokka high fived each other with their coin purses jingling.

"You were gambling?!"

"Calm down sweets. We only cleaned them out a little."

"Don't worry Katara. Gamblers aren't exactly looked upon favorably. They won't dare to start something. Especially with Princess Azula's funeral occurring soon." The mother-like water bender crossed her arms and huffed unwilling to accept Azula's logic.

"So, where's twinkle toes?"

"Uhh..." Katara thought the Avatar had wandered off with Toph and Sokka.

"Great job guys. You lost the Avatar in the Fire Nation." Azula could only laugh at the stupidity of the situation. Night fell and Aang finally reappeared with scorched clothes and soot.

"Hide and Explode?" Azula was busy brushing her hair.

"YEAH! I had a great time at school!" Everyone was stunned except Azula and Avani.

"I wanna go to school too!"

"Sorry Ava. But you can't. Trust me you don't want to go to these schools. They're dreadfully boring and strict."

"Yeah. They are really strict. Hey guys! I have an idea. Let's hold a dance party!"

"Yaaay!" Avani was the only one to match Aang's excitement.

Participating in Azula's funeral was hard. Zuko ocould not force himself to believe that Azula had died. Memories continued to drift back to Sokka running from him with a girl. _Why do I keep thinking of that encounter?_

Silk did not feel foreign on his skin anymore. The spacious rooms still developed concern for him. Silence constantly pushed him off balance. The lack of noise from animals, people, or machinery felt unnatural. _So much feels wrong. Almost every day I keep thinking of escaping my home... Was it ever really my home? Is it now?_ Golden eyes gazed upon the countless stars who refused to answer any questions of his.

"What should I do?" The prince wished Iroh was here. At the very least they could have tea together. The young man deeply sighed before falling into his comfortable bed. _This place is still strange._

"Jet, you need to eat." Smellerbee commanded pressing the spoon of soup against Jet's lip. Angrily he grabbed the spoon spilling some of it before consuming the rest. Yes, he felt ill but he was not sick enough to be spoon fed. Smellerbee chewed Jet out over his actions as Longshot stood by the window. The old general hid in the corner drinking tea. Patrols had increased in the area along with wanted posters. Including one featuring his face. It was no longer safe here for the old general. With great care the dragon stroked his beard devising a plan for the teens and himself.

"The three of you should go to Yu Dao. It should be quite safe there." Jet remained silent he was constantly struggling with his feelings. What might be his feelings could be the brainwashing.

"What about you?"

"I have other matters to attend to. Since they are actively hunting me down I must leave." Iroh stood after finishing his tea. "Thank you for the tea and company."

* * *

Due to Aang's charm and reasonable logic he convinced the group to set up a dance party. It was hitting its apex when the headmaster and lackeys proceeded to crash it. Like the jerks that they are.

"HIDE AND EXPLODE!" Commanded Azula. The cave erupted spewing smoke, flames, and kids. Aang suspected Azula had used this tactic before for similar reasons. The headmaster failed to capture anyone since his lackeys tripped over him during the madness.

"That was close." Azula couldn't help but chuckle at Aang's understatement. The crew moved onto another island slightly closer to their final destination. Days passed without much issue. Except Katara, she continued to scold Toph and Sokka for ripping off street gamblers. In time Azula became concerned as well.

"We could use the money." Toph argued with Katara.

"Toph, Katara is right. You've ripped off enough guys. I'm certain everyone will be agitated due to the eclipse approaching." Azula countered. Being busted for ripping others off was low on their to do list.

"Kill joys."

"Always, Blind Bandit. Always." Smirked Azula as Avani pulled on Katara's arm.

"Alright, alright. Guys what do you need in town?" Off the two went into the city. The water bender kept Avani on track since she didn't want to run into any more trouble.

Remember, trouble always finds you.

Katara frowned when two jovial soldiers approached.

"Hey, sweet." When Toph called her that Katara could shrug it off. For these hormonal youths Katara become irritated. The young woman did not want the attention these soldiers were giving her. With Avani by her side and resting in the belly of the Fire Nation. The water bender had few options.

"Sorry boys. I'm a bit busy at the moment." Katara tried to shruge them off and walk away.

"Hey we only want a few minutes." The larger of the two blocked the duo's path.

"I don't have a few minutes."

Katara did not want to use her water bending if she could just slip by-"Why are you being so mean? We ain't gonna do nothing' but chat."

"I'm not interested."

"I believe you were ordered to take care of street ash. Not harassing civilians." Snarled an older man his beard and hair perfectly groomed. Casual clothes donned Admiral Mak's broad frame.

"And who do yo-"

"Admiral Mak!" Squeaked the smaller soldier. Fear sliced through the once daring youths.

"Run back to your posts and I might consider sparring the two of you." Promptly they both bolted away from their demise.

"Wooow!"

"Apologies ladies." Mak carefully gazed upon the two. Not too long ago he had see them on a different island at his favorite tea shop.

"Thank you, Admiral Mak." Katara bowed and Avani followed. The woman's hair stood on end as Mak stared her down.

"Have a pleasant day ladies." The admiral left without another word or look. He was off duty and he intended to keep it that way.

"He was nice." This received a sigh from Katara as they had just dodged a painful problem. Weighed down by supplies the girls returned to their new super secret HQ to a bored group.

* * *

"Ah, right on time." Admir-Lord Chan smiled towards the large man walking through Ba Sing Se's royal chamber. Chan's red and black clothing contrasted harshly with the green and gold décor. Dai Li agents hung from the ceiling as if they were spiders waiting to set off their trap. Combustion Man knew that the spiders were up there and did not fear them or their paltry traps.

"Here's half of your pay up front. I want you to kill Ozai's children and the Avatar. Oh, and all of his little friends." Half-human, partly mechanical, and completely ruthless the mercenary smirked at the new lord. The weight of the coin purse clearly indicated the wealth hidden inside.

* * *

Without any thoughts wandering through his mind Zuko sat in the garden. He watched the wind play with the leaves and flowers. _I'm... home. Yet there is this constant pulling on my elbow. What could it be? Could it be that I should convince my father to stop this war? I have seen the suffering of the people... Enough is enough._

Purpose filled Zuko's heart as he marched his way to Fire Lord Ozai.

"Father, I wish to discuss matters about the war." Palms sweated as Zuko's spine tingled. The last time he did this resulted in half of his face burnt off and exile. Simply, a terrible track record.

"What do you wish to discuss Zuko?"

"Ending this war."


	13. Spark Spark Boom

The day of the eclipse rapidly approached setting everyone on a razor's edge. To everyone's relief the rag-tag team arrived early. The ships were hidden, supplies moved, and orders distributed. Aang was starting to fracture under the stress.

"Aang?" Azula remained on the balls of her feet in case of anything.

"What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" The Avatar gave her a glare that clearly expressed his displeasure with the question.

"That's a resounding **no**. Let's start with some calming jasmine tea. My uncle would drink this all the time." Azula held up the teapot and some cups with a small smile. With a sigh Aang yielded to the request. The two sat down to have tea watching Momo chase Avani around the trees. She was holding a peach which the winged lemur desired.

With a hot cup of tea in his hand Aang unleashed his thoughts onto Azula. The calming tea failed to live up to its name. Avani, Momo, and Azula listened to Aang rant on and on without taking a single breath until the end.

"Are all air benders like this?" Momo chirped at Avani's question. If she only understood lemur. To buy some time Azula very slowly drank her tea. _Now I understand why Uncle always drank his tea so slowly. This is quite a brilliant strategy to buy time._

"Aang, I know that you have a lot to be concerned about. Right now- just right now-you need to focus on resting and taking care of yourself." Aang groaned in frustration as his head merged with the earth. Avani ran over pouncing on the defenseless Avatar.

"You can do it Aang!" Momo chirped something that could be translated as encouraging.

"Thanks guys. I needed that." Aang spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Avani and Momo.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Azula hoped that Aang had recovered himself. That night the boy still had issues sleeping and awoke the group with scrambled yelling. Not a single night passed where Aang slept all the way through. Every member of the team took their turn at attempting to calm Aang down.

"It's right before the invasion. We need to think of something to help Aang. And ourselves." Azula rubbed her eyes. Every one of them needed sleep just as much as Aang. They might be able to knock Aang out yet there was no guarantee for how long that would last.

"Okay guys. I have an idea." Sleep starved eyes focused upon Sokka. The fearless warrior's idea of shaving all of the koala sheep to create a soft bed finally did the trick.

With a full night of sound sleeping everyone rose bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. There was one last meeting before the invasion started. Encouraging words were spoken, weapons sharpened, and armor double and triple checked. This was their biggest chance to change the tides of the war.

* * *

With ease and spit covered hands Toph opened the first metal chamber that could be hiding Fire Lord Ozai.

"Hello Avatar and friends." Azula bit her lip nearly drawing blood. Fire Lord Ozai was not here instead Prince Zuko stood before them.

"I will be talking on behalf of my father. I was able to convince him to stop the war." Aang's eyes darted from Zuko to Azula hoping she could shed some light on the situation.

"He's telling the truth."

"Or believes he is." Snarled the dead princess towards Zuko and Aang. _Father agreeing to end the war now? Can he do it after sacrificing so much?_ Zuko's golden gaze fixed upon Azula uncertain he could believe what he saw. That is why I kept falling back to that memory. She was the girl with Sokka.

"Sis, you're still alive."

"I'm not your sister. Aang go find Ozai. We're out of time."

"Wait!" Azula initiated combat first sending precise fire blasts at Zuko causing a retreat.

"Toph go with Aang."

"Got it Inferno."

"Please! We want to talk." Zuko pleased as Azula pushed him into the wall with her fire bending. This opened a secure path for Aang and Toph to continue. Katara and Sokka were guarding the exit with Appa. Brother and sister fought their blasts quickly heating the chamber to uncomfortable temperatures. Every so often Azula's flames would don a light azure hue unique to her.

"Azula! What are you doing?"

"My name is **Sudhir**!" Snarled the one who wished to be rid of her lineage.

"No it's not!" Countered the brother. _How many times have we sparred sister? Your movements are restricted. Are you holding back or have you forgotten?_ Zuko increased the rate of his attacks closing the distance between the two. Azula did not want to reclaim her title nor admit she had replaced Zuko with Avani. Flame daggers appeared in both sets of hands once Zuko entered melee range.

Daggers disappeared mid-strike off balancing both siblings. The eclipse started.

Golden orbs stared at Azula attempting to understand her actions.

"What happened?" Zuko shuffled back dodging his sister's physical attacks. Both of them had lessons with Ty Lee though Azula had more. The prince was constantly on the retreat avoiding hits by a hair's width. Luck favored Azula this fight allowing her to score a heavy kick to Zuko's side. Her brother rolled away grabbing his side breathing hard.

"Azula please! Father has changed. He agreed to negotiate with the Avatar to end the war." _He changed because I died Zuzu. What's to stop him from reverting if I return? Father cant bring mother back or fix your face._

"Why must I repeat myself? I'm Sudhir not Azula. Why would the Fire Lord stop when he's so close to absolute victory?"

"Admiral Chan has succeeded making Ba Sing Se his first move to create his own empire. The Dai Li are on his side." _That would cause a rift through military ranks no-one would be sure of what to do. Yet... how did Chan accomplish this?_

"Quite the interesting story Prince Zuko."

* * *

"Y-you want to end the war?" Aang's mind refused to accept the words from Ozai's lips.

"Yes. I have canceled the planned attack during Sozin's comet. Though, I cannot guarantee Admiral Chan's actions. Chan has decided to start his own empire." Sweaty hands tightened around the air glider. The Avatar wavered between attacking and talking. There was no evidence to support either side of the story. Precious seconds of the black sun ticked away as Aang debated.

"I think he's telling the truth twinkle-toes." Toph disliked not having a solid yes or no answer for Aang.

"If that's true then return all of the lands that have been conquered and recall all of your soldiers."

"I can't do th-"

"Why not?" Snarled Aang interrupting the Fire Lord Ozai's explanation.

"If all of the troops were removed bandits would gain complete control. It must be a gradual process." Toph nodded to Aang saying that Ozai believed what he said was true. She suspected it would go badly if the Fire Nation disappeared instantly. Sudden power gaps rarely helped anyone.

"How can I trust you to keep your word?"

"You should not trust me Avatar for I have done nothing to earn it." Aang felt a strange sensation through his spine. The other fire benders felt it as well.

The eclipse was over. They had lost their shot. Body guards did what they're supposed to and moved in front of Ozai prepared to attack.

 **BOOM.**

A large explosion hit the entrance where the water tribe siblings and Appa were. Azula and Zuko stumbled looking at the crumbling entrance. Katara and Sokka bolted inward while Appa took to the skies.

"What wa-"

" **SPARKY SPARKY BOOM MAN!** " Screamed the eternally brave warrior. Metal clicked against stone. Combustion Man had made his own entrance. Zuko and Azula knew of this man and of his unique skill. Azula rushed to the siblings using her flame to negate a blast from the assassin. Zuko fired several fire balls which the hired killer flung to the side as if they were annoying gnats. The group ran further inside leaving Zuko to fend for himself.

Right as Azula crossed the doorway she fire one last blast of an azure fireball at Combustion Man. They were still siblings after all. With the stagger Zuko manged to escape from the killer's grasp into the war torn streets. Combustion Man gave up on the prince to hunt the Avatar and his friends.

"Time to leave!" Sokka shouted as Azula sent a large firewall lacking her signature azure color at Ozai and his guards. Katara's ice shards followed behind Azula's flames knocking them back.

"On it!" Toph first created a stone wall to block any flames produced by the guards before securing their escape route.

"What's going-" Aang was quickly shoved into Toph's tunnel before another explosion from Combustion Man.

"We need to be in the open. That killer has the advantage in closed rooms." Azula explained as the tunnel closed leaving Combustion Man and Ozai in the same room.

"Who hired you?" The mercenary refused to answer the Fire Lord. This is not recommend if you wished to survive. The team felt multiple explosions rattle the tunnel. They stumbled out of the rushed tunnel into a surprised battalion of fire benders. You must be prepared for anything they said at training. Apparently this included having the Avatar and friends popping out of the ground. Toph and Azula quickly took care of the group giving Aang time to process the situation.

"We need to regroup." With sharp grey eyes Hakoda was identified in the chaos. Down the group went rejoining the struggling group.

"What happened?" Hakoda asked rolling behind Toph's cover.

"Ozai says he's going to stop the war. But a mercenary-"

"Combustion Man!" Sokka corrected updating his name for the killer.

"He came in and attacked."

"What?"

"We don't know if Ozai is alive or dead." Azula bluntly stated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sokka peered around their cover.

"Depends. Aang could be blamed for his death rallying people behind Prince Zuko or whomever gains control." Hakoda considered their situation, it could be better and worse.

"Zuko wanted to end the war." Toph countered certain of her observations about him.

"What if he thinks Aang murdered Ozai when he was trying to surrender?" Losing a family member is hard enough. Losing one in this situation would place unimaginable stress on anyone.

"Regardless of Ozai's well being all of you need to leave. We're rapidly losing ground. The last thing that needs to happen i-" An explosion rattled the ground sending many to their asses.

"Combustion Man." Azula's nails dug into her palms she had heard stories of him and it seems as if they were muted. Eyes filled with tears as the group left everyone behind on the front lines.

"Quickly Appa! We need to warn those at HQ." Roaring Appa pushed himself to the limit. Azula and Katara kept an eye on their rear while Sokka kept Toph safe.

"Oh no." Their headquarters had been captured by Admiral Mak and his soldiers. The team stared in disbelief.

"How did the Fir Nation-" Sokka was interrupted by Azula's movement. Aang knew what Azula was about to do. Avani had been left at the now captured headquarters.

" **Sudhir! NO!** " The Avatar quickly wrapped his arms around Azula's torso. Katara picked up on Azula's plan that would alert the army to their position. Ice encased Azula's right hand nullifying the growing fireball and sending shards of ice everywhere cutting clothes and flesh. Both of the fire bender's hands were encased in ice after a brief struggle.

"What's going on?" Toph could hear the snarling, swears, and pleas but could not piece it together.

"Sudhir we can't-"

"Let me go! Avani's down there!"

"I'm sorry Sudhir! We can't help her!" Tears fell freely from Azula's eyes as Appa soared away. The flying bison had been spotted some time ago. Admiral Mak carefully watched the white monster soar around. Fire Lord Ozai had ordered him to not engage the Avatar. Soon enough the bison with the Avatar and his team blended in with the clouds.

"Admiral Mak we have secured the facility. We've found eighteen instigators and a child." Mak furrowed his brows at this information. The prisoners were lined up and surely enough there was a child. Flaxen hair once again appeared before him. Spirits must be trying to tell him something. Sighing the admiral kneel down to look at the girl squarely in the eyes. Avani recognized Mak and looked away nervously.

"What's your name?"

"A-Avani." _By the Spirits! How did she-?_

* * *

Combustion Man made his own escape route. He foolishly thought that he could kill the Fire Lord. Ozai's lightning disagreed thoroughly with his explosions.

"My Lord!" Ozai spat the blood from his mouth he was mostly alive.

"I'm fine. I want to know the bastard who hired him. Kill both of them as well." The head of the guard nodded before running off to issue orders. In time the invaders were pushed back to the edge of the island and surrendered. Surrounded by guards Fire Lord Ozai made his way back to the palace.

"Father!" Zuko halted at the sight of his father. A deep would traversed his right arm and clothes were ripped or charred.

"Are you alright?" A medic appeared behind Zuko rushing over to treat Ozai.

"I'm fine Zuko. Though that assassin concerns me."

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't able to convince the Avatar."

"Do not worry. I doubt we could have convinced him at a truly neutral meeting." The young prince remained silent about Azula. Now was not the time to distract themselves with family matters when thousands of lives were at risk.

"I will go find the Avatar and try to talk to him."

"How do you intend to find him?"

"Remember father, I have been hunting him for a few years." Fire Lord Ozai scowled at those words which rang true.

" _Sigh_ , very well then. I will let you go once the city is secured and various matters resolved."

"Thank you."

"What is that traitor Chan demanding now?" Snapped the wounded phoenix now swamped with reports of the battle that concluded not even two hours ago. The messenger considered running for his life instead of reading what was in the message.

"He threatens to end your bloodline." Zuko's head rotated towards his father who now knew the master of the assassin.

"That is not an idle threat anymore. Zuko you will not go out to talk to the Avatar someone else will go."

"But Fath-"

"This man is not a simple assassin. Chan intends to kill us. His deal with Long Feng does not help us in this situation." Admiral Mak stepped forward concern soaking into his clothes. Ozai looked upon Mak with confusion that admiral rarely said or participated much.

"Admiral?"

"I believe my men found a solution to Long Feng. When we captured the invaders hidden port and operations we capture eighteen invaders and one child. I-"

"A child?" Ozai glared at Zuko for his interruption yet understood the surprise for he was shocked as well.

"Yes Prince Zuko. I have reason to believe that she's the granddaughter of Long Feng." Ozai narrowed his eyes at Make even if it was a shot in the dark they might as well try. Even if it only buys them a few minutes.

* * *

Avani did try to stay still while her portrait was drawn. It's just she couldn't handle the stark changes in environments without her sister or friends. When Zuko walked into see the mysterious child Avani was in tears, no screaming or flailing thankfully. Mak stepped pass the hesitant prince and tried artist.

Growing up in a family of eight siblings one tends to gain certain insight about things. Tears slowed as Mak cradled the frightened child.

"Shh. It's alright. No one is going to hurt you. I know. It's really scary here." The dark decor and lack of natural lighting when the sun was out did not help.

"What about my friends?" Mak sighed as she was referring to the prisoners. The ones who actively fought and guarded the port were still in holding as the higher ups were unsure of what to do with them.

"They're only in a little bit of trouble." At least the ones who only guarded the port. "If you want I can give one of them a letter from you." Once content he had capture Avani's defining features the artist left unwilling to deal with a distressed child. Step by step Zuko approached Mak and Avani with questions on his mind.

"I can't write. I was supposed to go to school but it burned down."

"I'm sorry about that." Mak raised a brow as Zuko injecting himself into the conversation.

"Do you know Sudhir?" The admiral frowned at Zuko's terrible execution of changing the subject. _That boy needs lessons._

"She's my sister." Mak was confused, reports only indicated one daughter not two. The prince couldn't contain his excitement as Avani could answer the questions about Azula's strange behavior.

* * *

Azula punched a tree almost hard enough to break her hand. No one but Aang and Momo were brave enough to approach the flickering inferno.

"Sudhir?" The woman stared at the ground her hand still attached to the tree. Step by step the Avatar and lemur slowly approached the azure dragon. "I'm sorry." Momo mimicked Aang's tone as he missed Avani as well.

"I should be the one apologizing. I lost control of myself. We should keep flying." Azula separated her hand from the abused tree. Shoulders sagged as feet dragged across the ground. Light as a feather Aang worked his way to Azula embracing her.

"I know its hard to leave Avani behind. We need to find a safe place to stay." Azula sighed setting her head against Aang's shoulder. Everyone was tired. They had lost the battle and possibly the war.

"Where are we going?"

"Western Air Temple." Appa labored long and hard through day and night to reach the western air temple as quickly as possible.


	14. Backfire

"I didn't know you had a sister." Mak continued the conversation before Zuko could change the subject again.

"She adopted me since I couldn't find mom." Mak's eyes wavered as he fought to keep his words inside and not reveal Jaya's death.

"Sudhir is really cool right?" Zuko pressed for any information to fill in Azula's puzzle. Mak rolled his eyes as the poorly socialized teen.

"Mhm." Avani stonewalled the prince though allowed Mak to press forward.

"What about your friend. The one with you when the soldiers were mean to you?"

"Katara? She's really cool and her water bending is awesome. Though not as cool as Aang." Mak nearly dropped Avani. She had been traveling with the Avatar. _Now the Avatar will have fewer reasons to trust us! How can we handle this?_ Mak stared into the emerald eyes watching every expression.

Zuko left with little information yet enough to strengthen his resolve for the plan developing in his mind.

The prince abandoned his royal clothes to don the guise of the Blue Spirit.

* * *

"Okay team! Time for a group meeting." Sokka attempted to improve moral. It worked on a few but not as much as the southerner had wanted. The young man had to work with what he had.

"First thing on everyone's mind then. Does Ozai want to actually stop the war?"

"From what I sensed he seemed as if he wanted to."

"Yet Ba Sing Se has fallen and with Sozin's comet he could conquer the Northern Water Tribe." Katara reminded them of their next deadline.

"Prince Zuko told me that an Admiral Chan has control of Ba Sing Se and intends to create his own empire." Azula revealed after failing to speak for several days.

"If that's true then..." Sokka pondered the sudden shift of the war. With a frustrated groan Sokka fell over attempting to think of a plan.

"I got nothing."

"Lets eat then." At least Toph could think of a plan.

* * *

For Zuko it was quiet easy to sneak out of the palace. A couple of close calls later Zuko was on his way via a new blimp. The prince did not escape by his skill alone for Admiral Mak had given his soldiers specific orders that night which allowed the stealthy son to escape. As a father, Ozai was displeased with Zuko's and Mak's actions yet he did nothing to stop them.

Few days passed before moral started to improve thanks to the efforts of Sokka and Toph. Aang continued training with Azula only marginally improving his fire bending skill.

"Progress is progress." Aang couldn't disagree with Azula though it did not help emotionally.

"Guys... do you hear that?" Toph asked the returning duo and the rest of the team. Most shook their heads which was quite useful to the blind bandit.

"No...?" Azula couldn't pick out anything unusual over the airwaves. Aang on the other hand did notice something was amiss.

"It sounds mechanical." Toph grew nervous at her own words. Mechanical things always related back to the Fire Nation.

"It stopped." Everyone was rooted to their spot. Each one experienced different levels of fear as Toph and Aang remain silent. Eyes darted to and from faces drenched in cold sweat. Minutes passed sending everyone to the edge of their minds.

"Someone's here." Toph pointed down a path forcing the group to wait and see.

"Hello Avatar Aang and friends."

"Prince Zuko."

Who would move first?

Each person shifted a hair to two waiting for someone to do anything. Zuko slowly raised his hands in hopes they wouldn't attack.

"I just want to talk."

"Let's talk then." Aang was out of ideas and Zuko wasn't trying to roast them.

"Really?" Zuko wished he kept his mouth shut long enough to think his words through for once.

"Yeah... So, what do you want to talk about?" The Avatar stepped closer to the prince. Aang needed to talk for he had done enough fighting for a lifetime. Prince Zuko reaffirmed that Chan has control of Ba Sing Se via loyal traitors, the Dai Li, and those uninformed or forcefully coerced. Chan also had hired Combustion Man to kill the royal family and most likely Aang too.

The hard part was the conquered territories. The two argued over removing troops. Aang wanted them gone immediately as Zuko wanted it to be a gradual process. They were moving nowhere until Azula stepped in. "I hate to admit it but Prince Zuko does have a point. In exchange though you could demand reconstruction or fees." It was true in many areas buildings and goods were obliterated. Zuko desperately wanted to talk with his sister yet other matters must come first.

"I thought you said that you came down here alone." Blind eyes focused on a confused prince.

"I did."

Explosions rippled above them where Zuko had ordered Mak's men to remain. The resulting shockwave nearly uprooted everyone from their once comfortable positions.

"IT'S COMBUSTION MAN." Squawked Sokka pointing at the professional assassin.

That's right folks! Combustion Man is back for round two with Team Avatar! The advantage he planned for with a surprise attack was predominantly nullified by Toph's seismic sense. Still many of the players are sitting on their asses without any attempts of preparing for a tough battle with the mostly man yet part machine assassin. Combustion fires away with his mind right at the Avatar and Prince Zuko! He's hoping for two birds one stone!

Oh! The princess denies him with a flame wall. Back she stumbles into her brother. Aang and Toph are on the move. The blind bandit runs towards the mountain to create an escape route. Up the Avatar goes closing the distance between him and the assassin. Uhoh! The mechanical man grins! He wanted the Avatar to close in. Pop! Pop! Goes the air around the boy. Did he survive? There he is! Only his clothes are singed!

Look at this Pabu! The rest of Team Avatar are finally reviving up their engines. Toph's escape route is complete and everyone gathers by the entrance trying to coerce the massive air bison to enter. He refuses as one refuses to kiss an elbowleech. They better watch out for the falling ruins! A close dodge performed by the warrior of the southern water tribe.

Aang weaves and dodges the endless barrage of explosions. His cover is rapidly degrading as the air temple crumbles around them. The royal siblings make their way up to the duel using their flame propulsion. It's three against one now. Can the Avatar team win?

Who knows Lee? Zuko charges forward first his flames knocked aside by that intimidating metal arm. Azula goes after the metal leg with her signature blue flame. I think she is trying to melt the metal! Assassin moves to attack her and is forced to retreat from Aang's air blast.

It's yet another stare down. Doesn't look like Azula's attempt to melt that metal leg of his did anything to slow down that mechanical monster. Combustion Man breathes unleashing his signature move. Chunks of ruins are obliterated to a fine dust. Where's Team Avatar? Zuko appears first rolling out of the dust making a bee-line for Combustion's throat. Oh! Ouch. The prince was backhanded by the assassin's metal claw. Another scar for Zuko. Aang survived the blast as well. Up the air bender goes looking for the surprise advantage. Too bad the metal man is too fast to be caught off guard by such a simple trick. The avatar blocks yet another explosion. Where is Princess Azula?

Right behind him Pabu! She scored a heavy flame encased roundhouse kick on that metallic menace! He staggers allowing the prince to pepper him with fire blasts. Now it's the Avatar's turn to nick the killer with a barrage of rocks. Team Avatar is actually pushing Combustion Man to the edge of the bottomless gorge. Ruins crumble under the man's bulk . Azula move in for another attack. She dodges-Oh no! A full blast from Combustion Man sends her flying into the wall. The princess is down!

She is down for the count. Can the Avatar and Prince Zuko tag team their way to victory? They hesitate uncertain about their chances. A daunting smile from the assassin's weakens the teens' resolve. As a bat wolf approaches its weaken prey, Combustion Man is ready to kill. What will they do?! I'm on the edge of my seat! They back up. Combustion Man moves forward slowly. What will they do?! Prince Zuko dumps all of his power into a last ditch fire blast. Aang kicks up a collection of rocks not much bigger than a coin. The hailstorm of stone and fire is simply too much. Combustion Man slides back under press. Team Avatar scores a hit!

Combustion Man staggers howling in pain clutching that strange tattoo of his. He stands up! He's not out of this fight yet! Team Avatar better watch out he's charging an attack. The assassin fires an- **OH NO IT BACKFIRED.**

 **DUCK AND COVER!**

Whew. That was close. His own blast sent him over the edge into the bottomless pit.

Are you sure it's bottomless, Lee?

No idea, Pabu. But it does not matter for Team Avatar wins against Combustion Man!

Talk about an explosive battle royal!

Both boys ran over to Azula before she could struggle to her feet.

"Are you okay si-" "Sudhir are you-"

"I'm alive." Brother and Avatar helped Azula to her feet sending waves of pain through her. Grinding her teeth she walked to Appa with assistance from her brother.

"Let's go guys." Sokka yelled holding the bison's reigns. Katara helped the wound woman strap herself to Appa's saddle.

"Where?" His sister questioned securing Azula into the saddle.

"To the Fire Palace."

" **Not happening.** " Azula shut down Zuko's plan to reunite her with their father. Aang agreed with the dead princess. Going with Prince Zuko to the Fire Lord would cause miscommunication between what remained of the nations.

"Fine. You want a place to hide? Ember Island then." Huffed Zuko annoyed with Azula and the Avatar. Foolishly, he had thought that this would be an easy task. The wounded princess curled in pain as Katara worked her healing water over the wound.

"I don't know about this..." Katara couldn't look away from her work. No one else had a better plan as eyes shifted from person to person. Roughly Appa rose into the air soaring to their next destination amplifying Azula's pain. As time passed Zuko became more and more visually agitated. Questions gnawed against his lips fighting to be the first to escape.

"Enough with your glares Prince. Ask away." The dead princess finally stated her patience long gone with her brother. Zuko could not ask a question since he could not pick which one. Moments passed eyes shifting from the brother to sister and back.

"What caused all of this?"

"I lost my memories. Now, I have some of them back. How I lost them, I don't know."

"Do you remember we're siblings?" That was a question Azula did not wish to answer. Admit that she has been a less than stellar sister, let alone a human. The moment stretched as the woman weighed the pros and cons of yes and no.

"Yes. I apologize for many of my actions." Zuko couldn't decide if he or his sister was actually live or dead. If the person in front of him is some sick joke of the Spirits. Azula apologizing for being a monster and appearing to be deeply regretful about it seemed unreal.

"I think you broke Zuko."

"Thanks, Commander Obvious."

"Are you wounds hurting?" Katara wanted to know if she did an acceptable job. Azula shook her head hiding some of her pain.

"So, what's what's at Ember Island?"

"I suspect the vacation home mother used to take us to before she disappeared."

"You do remember"

" _Sigh_... Yes I do Zuzu." Katara giggled as she repeated the nickname. Azula knew that Zuko was cursing her for using his nickname. Zuko asked many questions some of which Azula answered completely and truthfully and a few she avoided to the best of her abilities. Aang listened carefully for he was curious, as everyone else on Appa, as to what happened to the siblings.

"Is this the place?" Zuko and Azula peered over the edge. It was strange seeing the place they used to visit from the sky.

"I think so." Zuko was not confident in his answer unlike Azula.

"It is. We want to land on the western edge."

"Time for some cloud cover! Let's go water benders!" Annoyed by Sokka's command Katara with Aang help turned Appa from a fluffy flying sky monster to a fluffy cloud.

* * *

"Why won't you come back?" Zuko snarled at his sister leaning against the railing on the worn down building.

"Because I don't want to Zuzu. The palace is dark, dreary, and holds too many ill memories. Mother did call Azula a monster- while true- it still hurts. As Sudhir I'm not a monster anymore. No more being a perfect princess for father. Besides, my death will only reinforce your position on the throne." The rest of the team had gone inside the building to see their new totally super secret base.

"What about father?"

"What about him? He hasn't exactly been father like. He only changed because his favorite died." The facts bit hard into Zuko's heart. She wasn't exactly wrong.

"Trust me, this is for the best." Azula played with her braid thoughts wandering to Avani.

"That I have to pretend and tell everyone my sister is dead?"

"Well, that won't be easy. But you'll know that I'm alive and well. Enjoying life outside the palace, somewhere else. I'm not going back Zuzu and I doubt you could force me to." Azula always won any matches or duels between them.

"Fine." Huffed her brother knowing he would lose the fight. Maybe at a later time he could try again.

"Are you two done? We have a serious battle meeting to start." Sokka grump at the sibling's verbal battle.

"Yes we are, Commander Obvious." Once again the map was unfurled upon the ground.

"This Admiral Chan has control of Ba Sing Se and the Dai Li, correct?" Zuko shook his head at Sokka's question.

"We might be able to have the Dai Li turn on Chan. Admiral Mak thinks we have Long Feng's granddaughter."

"How did you manage that?" Aang had no idea that Long Fend had any children.

"Mak found her at the secret port you guys set up. I thought you knew."

"Is her name Avani?" Zuko nodded at the Avatar confused at his look of confusion. The group's eyes turned on Azula.

"I had no idea. I swear." _That explains why she reappeared with silk and jewels. Then Jet was attacked because he found her first_.

"Regardless we have no idea if that's true or if Long Feng would believe it. For our attack plan we will have to assume the Dai Li will remain under Chan's control." No one could argue with Sokka's logic.

"My father intends to send General Bujing after Chan. The issue is we don't know how many soldiers are loyal to Chan or don't know of his betrayal yet. It's also possible he's using force to keep some of them there."

"It might be better if father went to the front lines and denounced Chan with Aang."

"He was injured by Combustion Man, Sis." Azula leaned back pondering this new information. Her mind wanted to assume that Combustion Man was dead. Personal experience indicated that one should assume they're alive until you have a corpse.

"All of us together should be enough to protect him." Aang suggested as it would also reinforce Aang's position as the Avatar having members of each nation behind him.

"Count me out. I'll stay here in case Chan has something else up his sleeve." I also have to find Avani before they ship her to the master of the Dai Li. Zuko wished to protest saying things about family and second chances yet he did not.

"What happened to those who were captured during the Black Sun invasion?" Katara was desperate to know what happened to her father and friends.

"We're about to negotiate with the Northern Water Tribe for a prisoner exchange. In a couple of weeks at the abbey near Mo Ce Sea." The water siblings sighed in relief. Chief Arnook would agree to such terms especially if Aang weighed in on it. Aang agreed that they would go to the meeting.

"Guys, how are we going to get inside Ba Sing Se if they fixed their wall?"

Zuko ran his hand through his hair, "About that..." The prince reveled the massive blimps his father had created. Aang was beyond displeased with such news. Unfortunately it was their only way in.

* * *

"Since I'm not feeling well Zuzu will train you." Sitting down with crossed legs Azula watched Aang fumble for words. Quietly snarling at his nickname Zuko prepared to teach the Avatar. Prince Zuko was an acceptable teacher though Aang could not produce more than sparks and puffs of flame.

"What am I doing wrong?" Zuko looked upon his sister who shrugged. Azula had been unable to solve this puzzle? The end must be neigh. Siblings pondered and pondered while Aang melted into despair.

"Why don't you learn from the original fire benders?"

"Zuzu, the dragons are dead."

"No, I mean the Sun Warriors." Zuzu corrected a smile upon his face. He had always wanted to visit them. Aang remained in his puddle unenthusiastic. Azula motioned to Zuko and whispered in his ear a way to entice the dispirited youth.

"When we get back we can play Fire Ball and have flaming fire flakes." Zuko did not believe that this would do anything for the Avatar. Oh, how he was mistaken.

"Hey Sudhir where can I learn sword fighting?" Azula pondered on Sokka's request. She recalled Zuko was skilled with dual dao swords. Which he learned from Piandao.

"Piandao. Though I do not know if he will accept you as a student."

"Why not?" A pause. How could one explain Piandao's thinking?

"He's... a bit... eccentric." An acceptable description. "If you want to test your luck he lives in Shu Jing."

* * *

"Bye guys!" Aang yelled full of excitement upon Appa's head with a nervous Zuko and excited Sokka sitting in the saddle.

"Where's twinkle-toes, sparky, and boomerang going?"

"Fire bending field trip and finding a swords master." Azula didn't want to give specifics for it would be too much work. Besides, the boys would like to spew about their adventures later.

"How come twinkle-toes gets to do all of the cool stuff?" Toph was displeased with not being invited on Aang's various field trips.

"All you have to do is become the Avatar." Katara carefully smirked uncertain if Toph could sense it. The blind earth bender pondered for a moment about actually becoming the Avatar.

"Nah, I'll pass. It sounds like too much work."


	15. Fieldtrip

"Someone's here" Toph rose from her laid back position still holding her watermelon drink. The other two girls set down their drinks mentally preparing for an attack.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Azula cursed the spirits. They did not need some random person finding their newest hideout. Katara frowned at the voice.

"There's another with them." Toph whispered trying to place the footsteps.

Azula and Katara looked at each other. Katara sighed yielding to Azula's look. The waterbender knew that she would be the best option to go meet the strangers. Someone might recognize the dead princess. Rounding the corner Katara could have not predicted the sight before her. Admiral Mak and Avani stood together. The other man had a firm grip on the slippery girl's hand. The flaxen haired youth made it a point to wander away constantly during her stay at the Fire Palace. Avani was dressed in simple Fire Nation clothes with a small gold hair dlip doing its best to hold the wild mane.

"Katara!" Akin to a slimy eel the child escaped Mak's tight group. With a sigh, Mak followed Avani over to the waterbender.

"Hello again." _For the second-or third?- time_.

"Thank you but how-" Mak held up his hand ending the question prematurely.

"Apologies, but now is not the time or place. Please give this to Zuko." A letter and a coin purse were handed to the southern water tribe woman. Mak bowed then turned on his heel heading towards his next meeting. Always busy. Katara stood there watching him go ignoring the overly excited Avani.

"Sudhir! Toph!" As fast as an Eel Hound the girl slammed herself into Azula. The princess hugged her as tightly as she dared.

"Ava! You're alight. Did they treat you well?" Whoever they were. Avani nodded wriggling herself free of Azula to go hug Toph. Katara waved the letter in from of Azula causing the woman to sigh. _Later_ , she mouthed. Katara strolled over to her bag and placed both items inside allowing Avani to fish her greetings and start telling them what happened to her.

"Mak... Huh." Azula worked her way through her still limited memory but could not find anything related to him.

"He scared off some guys harassing me not too long ago. He seemed a bit irritated at the time." Avani and Toph quietly drank from the watermelon cups enjoying the cold refreshment.

"Where's Aang and Sokka?" Avani questioned in the lull of the conversation.

"Firebending field trip for Zuzu and Aang. Sokka is at Piandao's." Azula stretched wondering how long the boys would be gone.

"Piandao?"

"Swords master. He's an interesting man. You would enjoy his stories." They all might like Piando but that was of little concern now with Appa gone.

"Oh, Sudhir, Mak said that letter is for Zuko." Katara warned as Azula went over to the pack to look at it. Azula frowned and opened the letter anyways. She had to make sure Zuko wasn't going to try anything. The letter contained the meeting place for the prisoner exchange, reminder that Zuko and Avani needed to be present together, and a severed lack of information on the traitorous Chan.

"Well?" Katara crossed her arms wondering what was in the letter.

"No new information on Chan and the meeting place for the prisoner exchange. Zuzu isn't devious enough for secret messages." She waved the paper before looking through it against the sun. No secret messages resided inside the parchment. Mak wasn't that stupid. Additionally, he was smart enough to piece together Avani's description and Zuko's interest in Sudhir to conclude that this mysterious woman was most likely Azula.

Admiral Mak had sighed at this conclusion pondering how to keep Fire Lord Ozai and his posse from connecting the dots as well. The man held no loyalty to the Phoenix and detested the so-called man for his actions against Prince Zuko and General Iroh.

* * *

The day passed quickly as Avani recounted her adventures in the Fire palace. Azula hid her displeasure of remembering such a wretched place. The next day after midday Zuko and Aang returned from their field trip. Aang landed before Appa ecstatic to tell his tale of traps, trial, and meeting the last dragons. Avani's presence sidetracked his plans.

"Avani!"

"Aang!" The Avatar spewed question which the girl answered as quickly as possible.

"Mak left a message for you Zuko." Katara handed over the parchment before leaving him with his thoughts.

"Tomorrow Appa and I are going to check on Sokka. Wanna come Avani?"

"Yeah!" The girl was imagining that Sokka had turned into a master swordsman in less than a week. Sokka wasn't that fast of a learner. After dinner Azula pulled Aang away to discuss the prisoner exchange.

"As Zuko said the exchange will be the bay to the north of the Western Air Temple. I can't go with you and Avani."

"Huh?" "Aang tilted his head. He understood why Azula couldn't go but he did not know why Avani was going.

"Why is Avani going?" The woman gave him a confused look. Zuko should have explained it to him as they traveled upon Appa. _I doubt he forgot by accident_.

"Avani is in Zuko's care. He and Mak think that Ava is Long Feng's granddaughter." Azula must be pulling his leg. _Avani is Long Feng's granddaughter? Ha. As if that would ever happen._ Ignoring that impossible outcome the fact remained that Avani had to be seen with Zuko and separated from Azula.

"Please keep an eye on her. Don't trust anyone." Tawny orbs stared hard into concerned grey ones. Aang nodded, he wasn't sure about saving the world but he knew that he could protect Avani. For himself and Azula.

* * *

Avani whined when Azula hopped off Appa with Toph at the Western Air Temple. The princess and earthbender bid their farewells as the fluffy sky monster blended into the clouds. The two would be alone for some quite some time. The dead princess was determined to spend this time to develop a short term and long term plans for the team.

Aang was nervous, his constant fidgeting and mumbling set others on edge as well.

"Aang you need to calm down. The exchange has already been finalized. All we have to do is to be present." Zuko explained examining the land below them.

"What about asking them for help with Chan?" Sokka quired admiring his newly acquired meteorite sword.

"It's seen as a sign of weakness. Chan is a traitor of the Fire Nation. I doubt father wants anyone else to deal with him or help." Aang was more worried about Avani's presence at such a meeting.

"Why does Avani have to be there?" The prince sighed, he didn't want Avani with him but that was part of the deal with Mak.

"Mak thinks that Avani is Long Feng's granddaughter. If that's true then she will become a target for both nations. Regardless, she's been placed in my care. If I appear without her questions will arise." The last thing any of them needed was more people poking around. Especially Azula. Aang disliked the idea of Avani being in Zuko's care though he could handle himself in a fight if needed.

"There's the camp."

"No fireballs." Sokka observed with joy in his voice. Appa echoed that sentiment.

"You should thank Admiral Mak." The group landed in a clearing near the edge of the Fire Nation encampment.

"Wait here. I need to make sure the arrangements are complete and that they understand the consequences of any aggression." The last bit was more of a snarl than anything else.

Patiently the group waited for Zuko's return.

"I wonder if Dad's here."

Katara was fidgeting with the edge of her sleeve. Sokka patter her shoulder, "Don't worry Katara. We can ask Zuko once he gets back." As if those words had summoned him, Zuko returned to the group.

"All of you will be staying in the same tent over there. If you want to you can see the ex-prisoners or meet with Admiral Mak." The siblings quickly jumped on the opportunity to find their father.

"Dad!" "Katara! Sokka! Why are you two here? Avatar Aang?" The poor warrior became more confused by the second. Aang and Avani stood back to allow the reunited family some personal room. Sokka explained most of the situation with Hakoda skimming on the details of Chan's betrayal. Aang talked to some of the other prisoners who said that they were treated well. One was at the hidden port and was concerned for Avani when she was separated from the group. Zuko called out for the group reminding them that they needed to meet with Mak.

"Admiral Mak?" Zuko parted the fabric in front of tent to allow himself and the rest entrance.

"Thank you for arriving on time. Apologies for the lack of hospitality. Prince Zuko your father is here."

"What?! But his-"

"It was his decision. As if anyone could stop him." Only a few times had Uncle Iroh or Lady Ursa had swayed the Fiery Phoenix. The prince chewed his lip to ponder. Mak sighed as having Ozai here could lead to the prisoner exchange crumbling apart or... All they need right now is for nothing bad to happen.

"Prince Zuko the Fire Ferrets-" Mak held up a hand stopping any protest before it could sprout, "-will be your bodyguards at your father's order. Not mine. You will also be escorting the Avatar and his comrades as well. Dinner has been prepared and will be delivered to your tents. The meeting with the Northern Water Tribe is tomorrow. They will arrive in the morning and if all goes well the exchange will be finished by midday. Prince Zuko, please escort the Avatar and friends then return so you may meet with your father."

* * *

Long forgotten, now decrepit, the Air Nomad temples make wonderful camping spots. Be it for the lost adventurer, avid explorer, or a group consisting of Dai Li agents and smugglers. This time the Dai Li wore simple clothing only their stone feet and hands gave them away.

The smugglers were more than confident that no one was here. As such they didn't bother to search the place. Azula thanked the Sun and Spirits for her luck this night. Aang had left only that morning and would not return for time time. There was no way for Azula and Toph could take all of them without know how many were benders. There was also the ricks that more were arriving soon. There was no way Azula would work her way down to the camp to risk her deceased status. Frowning the firebender carefully watched the group. Toph quickly confirmed two earth benders while Azula confirmed one firebender between the eight sitting below. Tiger-like eyes studied the group in the fading light.

Princess Azula wondered why these men were at this air temple. It had been ransacked long ago. There were no real settlements nearby and this area had been devoid of conflicts for quite some time.

 _Why are you here?_ The tigress pondered memorizing every tidbit of information.


	16. Fire Ferrets

Prince Zuko left Avani with Aang in their new tent. Appa was right outside chowing down on his dinner. Not even a full moment had passed after Zuko left that dinner was served. Vegetarian meal for Aang and more hearty foods for the rest of the group. It was hard for any of them to become comfortable. They were in the middle of a Fire Nation Camp with Fire Lord Ozai present. Though, Momo did not have any issue relaxing and stealing food.

"Do I look alright?" Aang nervously asked tugging on his clothes. Katara slapped his hand away before returning to brushing Avani's hair.

"Stop messing with it Aang. You look perfectly fine. You don't have anything to worry about. Prince Zuko and Admiral Mak say that this is simply a formality." The waterbender spun the girl around once to make sure everything was in place.

"Yeah, Aang. We're here to make sure either side doesn't try anything." Boomerang Guy carefully sheathed his faithful weapon.

"Right." How many things have gone their way?

Today that changed.

For once things went smoothly and nothing went awry. No fireballs, no being chased, and no yelling of any kind. The Avatar sincerely thought he was dead.

Before he could process the events the group, including Zuko and Mak, had returned to the tent.

"Aang... Are you okay?" Avani's voice was paired with Momo's face. Auto-Pilot in Aang's head kicked in causing him to pat Momo's head.

"I'm fine. Just a little out of it."

"Just a little." Sokka mocked over his food. Avani was on the other side of the room with Katara undoing her hair. Admiral Mak was pouring over a paper ignoring his meal. Zuko switched his gaze between the two girls and Aang.

"Excuse me. Prince Zuko, once you're finished please return to your tent." The prince sighed into his food. He knew this discussion had to pass. Aang finally noticed his mistake and the plate of food in front of him.

"I'm glad everything went well . All done." The woman gently patted the girl on her head signaling her freedom. With a cheer Avani bolted to her meal proceeding to scarf it down.

"What's the plan now, Zuko?" Sokka asked curious as to what the teen and Mak were planning.

"I'm not certain but Chan's betrayal takes priority. Most likely my father will head directly to Ba Sing Se from here."

"What about Avani?" Aang questioned concerned that she would be forced to stay with Zuko. Azula would be furious and probably willing to fight her brother.

"I don't know. I'll ask Mak about it tonight." Prince Zuko did not want to return Avani to his sister. His pride balked at the idea of using the girl as leverage but he needed something to keep Azula nearby. This, coupled the with the fact of Azula's razor sharp mind, felt as if he was putting his head into a dragon's maw. Prince Zuko waited until Avani was done with her meal before separating her from the Avatar.

The Fire Ferrets quickly took their place on either side of Prince Zuko, Avani, and Momo. Avani constantly stole glimpses at them wonder what a Fire Ferret really looked like. Avani was left with Momo inside the prince's tent with two Ferrets keeping guard. Zuko wondered how many Fire Ferrets there were in general and in this camp. Probably as many as possible due to Father's presence.

Zuko walked into Mak's tent greeted by his hard stare and Fire Lord Ozai's back.

Tonight was going to be another long night.

* * *

Their loyalty had been with Chan before claiming the Fire Ferret title. The new King of Ba Sing Se Chan showed charity to these street rats years ago. Food, shelter, and work were given to the deprived lads giving them hope and the tools for a better future. As with all Fire Nation youths the sweet notes of propaganda filled their ears and minds. Fire Lord Ozai had promised Chan control of the Ba Sing Se providence. After the death of Princess Azula the Phoenix decided a new course of action. Ending the hundred year war before conquering what remained of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes.

Orders had been secretly received concerning Fire Lord Ozai and the possible granddaughter of Long Feng. During the fuss over the exchange a Dai Li agent carefully infiltrated into the Fire Nation camp. He was now waiting for the Fire Ferrets signal to begin their plan.

Patiently the Ferrets waited for the lull of sleep and shroud of darkness to fall upon the camp. Though Ozai was wounded they did not want to entice him into a battle yet. Chan wanted to kill Ozai himself to secure the throne. Thanks to Mak summoning Prince Zuko well after sunset Avani was isolated from both of her guardians. Aang was with the envoy from the Northern Water Tribe reuniting with old friends.

The signal was seen by the hidden green spider allowing it slowly to move in. Avani was deep asleep certain that she was safe with Aang nearby. No one saw the Dai Li Agent enter Prince Zuko's tent. Except Momo. Silencing and restraining the child was easy enough for the Earth Bender.

"Make a noise and I'll kill you." Growled the man removing the fighting spirit from Avani. He had been ordered to bring her in alive. Chan did not want to lose control of Long Feng and rightfully so. Without the assistance of the Dai Li many firebenders would had been lost. It is possible that the whole endeavor would have failed if the Dai Li had remained loyal to their puppet king.

Another signal was given from a Fire Ferret. The kidnapper began to move certain that this plan would be easy enough until Momo said otherwise. This Dai Li Agent had never seen let alone fought a winged lemur before.

Momo went for the plain face earning a squeal of surprise from this grown man. He nearly dropped Avani from under his arm. Blindly he swatted the air attempting to rid himself of the squawking, clawing, fuzzy creature. This racket drew the attention of others not loyal to Chan's cause.

Cursing under his breath the kidnapper quickly changed his plan to another one. Avani was thrown into one of the altered guards allowing the Dai Li to use both of his hands to nullify the others. The kidnapper quickly ranked Avani from the ground securing her under his left arm after removing the last annoyance.

Momo charged in low his fur brushing against the ground. Ambidextrous winged lemur hands grabbed the face and needle sharp teeth pierced skin. Naturally, the man howled alerting more guards and in turn the camp wide alarm sounded.

With a blown cover the man gave up his silent approach. Earth rumbled as he fled towards the forest. The few men standing between him and the forest were no match.

* * *

Prince Zuko bolted out of the tent followed by Mak and Ozai. The teen bolted to his tent only to find it empty.

" **They're going to kill me.** " Zuko muttered before the earth rumbled not too far away from him. _I hope that's Aang stopping the attackers._ _Please, Avani. Please be with Katara, that idiot, or Aang._

Due to his panicked stated the prince failed to dodge the attacker waiting outside his tent. The teen stumbled away with a throbbing side. A punch roared, covered in flame, towards his head. Reflex honed by his years of exile kicked him out of harm's way. Prince Zuko's attacker was the Fire Ferret that had guarded him earlier today.

Silently, as he dodged a flurry of punches and kicks, the prince thanked the Sun that they betrayed him after the prisoner exchange. Team Avatar rushed to Zuko's aid forcing the Fire Ferret to flee. Avani wasn't with either group.

"Whe-" Both parties started to assign blame until the howl of a winged lemur summoned Aang away. The Avatar sailed away on his air scooter leaving his friends to fend for themselves. The Dai Li agent quickly lost his fiery pursuers except Momo.

* * *

The self proclaimed king of the forest would not let Avani out of his sight. Momo's squawks lead Aang through the forest and alerted the earthbender to his pursuer. He had seen the creature with the Avatar and when it clawed his face. Without slowing his pace the kidnapper flung a barrage of pebbles through the air. Momo dodged all of the rock except for a few near the end of the assault. The gallant lemur was forced his halt his pursuit to tend to his wounds. Aang found his fuzzy companion though too much time had passed to track the earthbender through the dark forest.

"Sudhir is going to kill me." Aang muttered holding the wounded lemur. With weighted legs the Avatar slowly returned to the damaged camp. The Fire Ferrets had made it clear that their loyalty rested in Chan's camp. Fire Lord Ozai and Prince Zuko survived the attack though they donned more bruises.

"Where's-" Sokka silenced himself when he was Aang's dejected face. Avani was gone. Prince Zuko pressed the upset for for any information about the kidnapper. An earthbender working with the Fire Ferrets only pointed towards Chan trying to keep the Dai Li in his control.

* * *

Tawny and cloud blue orbs carefully watched the mysterious group for several days. If Aang was present they would have attacked the group long ago.

"Any idea as to why they're here?"

"No idea Inferno."

Hours passed in silence sending the Sun across the sky. "A group is coming." Toph pointed in the correct direction even though Azula could not see anything. Instead she heard a rhino-lizard bellow in annoyance. The armor on the riders looked familiar though her mind failed to recall anything. The new arrivals greeted the smugglers before settling in for the night. This meeting point became stranger and stranger.

Upon midday the next day another person arrived with something wrapped in cloth over his shoulder. Greetings were exchanged and the rhinos were saddled. Suddenly, fire erupted and earth retaliated to the unprovoked attack. In the end the armored firebenders stood tall.

"Sounded like a serious disagreement."

"Probably a betrayal or willingness to pay." _They could be tying up loose ends. I doubt this slaughter was a spur of the moment._

Wisely the two women hid themselves deep in the Air Nomad Temple. This day and the next passed before Appa and gang's return from the prisoner exchange. Azula quickly noticed Avani's absence.

"Where's Ava?"


	17. Emerald Spiders

**A/N: I HAVE CAUGHT UP. ALL PRAISE THE SPIRITS AND ALCOHOL! DRINK RESPONSIBLY! I STILL OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS BOTTLE.**

I am switching to updates on Monday only. I will be busy unfortunately.

* * *

"Azula... I'm sorry. The Fire Ferrets betrayed Ozai and in the chaos she disappeared."

"Yeah, they took rhinos and set the rest loose. No one could chase them or that earthbender Momo took on." Momo's chirps were confirming Sokka's statement.

"Fire Ferrets?" Azula could not recall any memories about them.

"Professional bodyguards typically hired by nobles. Black and red armor with white trim." Zuko mentioned keeping his distance from his sister. That description matched the outfits worn by the firebenders that had slaughtered the smugglers. Azula turned towards the smugglers mostly empty camp.

She had no way to know that Avani had been kidnapped.

Azula was up before the Sun glaring in the direction the Fire Ferrets took. The trail had long since gone cold. Fire Lord Ozai after the Fire Ferret's betrayal decided to accelerated his plans to deal with Chan. The princess felt torn when Zuko informed her that everyone in the camp only noticed the Ferrets betrayal. If luck favored them Long Feng will still believe they have Avani. They could force their way through Ba Sing Se's front gates if that was their only option.

Azula wanted to grab Appa and chase the bastards down. A sigh escaped red lips as the Sun rose of the landscape. She decided to remain with the group. Aang needed all the support he could find. As the group waited for instructions from Mak they practiced. As the Avatar, Aang's development proceeded rapidly.

They were having dinner when Admiral Mak's messenger hawk arrived with a detailed plan. Time was working against them once again forcing Appa to fly through the nights. A place and time had been set by Long Feng. He was going to betray Chan in exchange for a removal of Fire Nation soldiers and his granddaughter.

Or it could be trap.

They would only know which one it is until it happens.

"Okay... What if Long Feng asks where Avani is?" Sokka was nervously inspecting his equipment fo the thousandth time. Katara was busy keeping her breathing even.

"Somewhere safe. Everyone has to act as if she's with Hakoda. After we've dealt with Chan we'll figure out what to do." Zuko calmly explained certain that they could make this situation work in their favor.

They had to make it work.

It had to work.

* * *

"He's here." Toph adjusted her stance to counter any of Long Feng's possible attacks.

"Avatar." Sneered the master of the Dai Li. Cruel eyes shifted around looking for his granddaughter. Zuko help up the intricate jade hairpin that Avani donned for one night and was included in the portrait sent to this man. Muscles tensed waiting for any form of aggression.

"Where is she?" Fear slipped through his teeth.

"Somewhere safe. You'll see her once Chan and his men are taken care of." Zuko had practice that line over and over. They needed to give him as much encouragement as possible. Long Feng had hoped the Prince Zuko and the Avatar would have been foolish enough to bring his granddaughter here. Since that was not the case he would have to agree to their deal.

"Follow me."

"Keep your eyes on him Toph." Sokka suggested to the blind bandit.

"Don't worry Boomerang guy. I'll keep both eyes on him."

"...Sorry."

"No wonder why they call him the Phoenix. Even after a couple blasts from that terrifying assassin he still held his ground against the three of us." The man speaking drew his hand over his shaven head. His armor hid a collection of muscles. Baldy's two buddies who sported matching short haircuts nodded in agreement on their rhino.

"It would have been quite the feat if we had wounded him. A miracle if we had killed him. Oh well. The reward for the girl will be more than enough." Avani remained silent as the red haired woman talked. The female Fire Ferret petted Avani's barley hair.

"I hope there are no other surprises along the way." This man was older with a face that told stories of battles long past. He was the leader of the Fire Ferrets and had always detested Fire Lord Ozai. If he could he would dethrone the bastard and place Iroh upon it.

Avani stole a glance at the Fire Ferret to the left of her. He had remained silent for the whole trip. Familiar eyes met with hers briefly.

Time passed before the group took a break. The bald and silent men went off to scout ahead. Avani was placed next to the rhinos. Her hands and feet were bound since they could not confirm if she was a bender or not.

The red hair woman gave the frightened girl some food before turning towards her comrades.

 **Thunk.**

An arrow pierced the leader's neck.

"I wouldn't move boys." Her grin gripped the duo's spines with terror.

"Zal's dead." The once silent man stated leaving his hiding spot with his bow trained on the living ferrets. Gurgles of hatred emanated from the leader's cooling body. Avani's eyes widened in horror and surprise.

"Ugh. Just die already." Huffed the woman tired of the older man's existence.

"Shame Zal didn't want in. Guess what. I'll offer the two of you the same thing."

" **How fucking dare you betray Cha-** " The boy on the right fell to the quite man's arrow.

"You?" Inquired the woman to the last true Fire Ferret trembling in fear.

* * *

The cutthroat of an earthbending master lead them through one of the dozen secret tunnels littered throughout Ba Sing Se.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Well done, Long Feng. Luring the Avatar and friends here. This will strengthen my position as the new Emperor once I finish off Ozai's pathetic excuse of a son. Honestly... It is a shame I didn't kill his precious little princess."

 _The spirits must be laughing at us._ Azula stared down Long Feng waiting for his signal. If it was ever to come.

"We killed your assassin. We will take you down." The Avatar stated gripping his glider-staff until his knuckles turned white. Laughter roared from the traitor earning a raised brow from Long Feng.

"The Dai Li should provide a better challenge than a lone assassin." Hearts raced, muscles tensed, and breaths deepened as the group watched the Dai Li slowly emerge. Several dropped from the ceiling akin to giant spiders while others calmly strode out of the shadows.

"Coward!" Prince Zuko was hoping to egg the betrayer enough to force him to do something stupid. Chan had betrayed Fire Lord Ozai, he wasn't about to make any stupid mistakes.

"Pitiful attempt, Prince Zuko. Kill them."

Long Feng had crossed his arms indicating the time to strike.

Aang and Azula moved first.

The Dai Li agents inhabiting the space between Team Avatar and Emperor Chan melded into the darkness once more. Chan's eyes widened with surprise and fear. Betrayal happened often in all palaces of power. Chan should have assumed and remembered as much. Naturally, with any double cross there is the possibility of a triple agent.

Long Feng himself forgot his own advice. Ratna had been ever so patient in waiting for an opportunity to end Long Feng's reign of the Dai Li.

Several Dai Li renegades attack Team Avatar while their leader, Ratna, swiped to her left aiming for Long Feng's life. Cut-throats always produce more cut-throats. The current master swiftly dodged Ratna's stone hands.

"If you wish to steal my head you'll need to do better." Mocked Long Feng for he had suspected Ratna would betray him one day. He just didn't plan that it would be this day. It would be a shame to kill the woman for she was quite skilled and he had personally invested a fair amount of coin and time into her education.

Chan swiftly nullified Aang's and Azula's flames with a circular motion of his arms.

"Is this the best you could do, Avatar? A lowly fire bitch?" The two ignored Chan's barbs to apply more pressure. Fire Lord Ozai would only wait so long before pushing his final attack. Carefully, Azula worked her way behind Chan forcing him to split his attention.

Chan's guard opened when he attacked Aang with a heavy hitting fire stream. One step was all Azula took before a screaming water tribe warrior collided with her. Groans of pain and swearing flowed from their lips. Tawny eyes saw a Dai Li moving to crush them. Her hands grabbed Sokka as she rolled the two of them out of the crushing boulder's way.

"Thanks."

"Just keep them busy." Azula snarled. She had Chan's wide open back. Only another two seconds could have ended this fight. Sokka reentered the fray consisting of his sister, Zuko, Blind Bandit, and the two factions of Dai Li.

Long Feng willingly gave up the ground for the more advantageous walls. With little remorse for tearing up the splendid decor of the throne room Ratna unleashed a barrage of rocks all aiming for Long Feng's life. She snarled in frustration at the lack of wounds upon Long Feng's frame.

Chan and Aang circled around each other their attacks missing or nullified. The airbender's agility and finesse proved challenging to the firebender. On the other side Chan was easily knocking away Aang's air and fire blasts with his stonewall defense.

There was warning for Azula's re-appearance. Her entrance was spectacular with an absurdly large fire steam howling down upon Chan from above. The dead princess had used a handful of unwilling Dai Li agents as stepping stones. She had restricted the strength for she did not wish to give herself away with her signature azure flames.

Aang backed away from the intense heat. Then he saw his opportunity. The Avatar entered a horse stance intending to turn the stone below Chan's feet into sand and encase him.

Ratna abandoned her aggression on Long Feng to go after Aang. If Chan was to fall before she killed Long Feng then she would not be able to claim Ba Sing Se for herself. Brainwashing the exhausted new Emperor would be easy enough.

The airbender saw the female renegade rapidly approaching from the edge of his sight. He had to abandon his place to protect himself. Azula rolled away from Chan's attack entering into within his arm's reach.

Both fighters produced fire daggers intent on going for the throat. Ratna wanted to force Aang away ruining his attack on Chan. Using the boulder the Avatar sent against her, Ratna used it to change her momentum back towards Long Feng. The Dai Li Master did not expect such a maneuver allowing Ratna to pierce his guard.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

 **BACK TO DRINKING AND WRITING. REMEMBER TO DRINK RESPONSIBLY!**


	18. Digging Graves

A/N: Still don't own anything. I saw the new Star Trek movie. I enjoyed it but I am beyond biased 'cause I grew up on TNG and Voyager.

* * *

Long Feng had no counter to Ratna's attack accepting the deep wound reciprocating her attach by providing her a matching one. Their blood mixed upon polished floor and elaborate rugs.

"Damn you..." Spat the man towards his apprentice.

"Give up Long Feng. Your rule is over."

"Bold words from a fool." Long Feng suffered with his deeper wound. He was not about to let Ratna destroy his chance to see his granddaughter. If Ratna had waited Long Feng would have stepped down. He couldn't be the master of the Dai Li, controlling the Earth Kingdom from the shadows, and a proper grandfather at the same time.

"Says a dying man." She wasn't wrong about that. For once in his life he decided to be a tad bit selfless though he wanted to thoroughly ruin Ranta's plans. Long Feng was going to take care of Ratna and Chan as the last thing he would ever do. His name will go down in history.

"How astute of you. Though... I thought I taught you better on how to kill a man."

* * *

Azula and Aang worked in tandem to keep Chan on his heels. Together they could not throw the experienced bender off his game or exploit any weakness that would flicker in and out of existence.

Rumbles reverberated through the room sending everyone who wasn't an earthbender off balance. Ratna had given Long Feng too much time to conjure his final plan. She rushed forward foolishly thinking she could stop her master from ruining her carefully laid out plans.

Thin, razor sharp pebbles cut through her armor and flesh from every direction. Those painful pebbles did not slow Ranta's desperate frontal assault. Long Feng did not bother to dodge her lethal attack for he needed to close the distance between them anyways. Let your enemy do you work for you.

Aang recovered from the earthquake before Chan. This would be his best and possibly last chance of defeating Chan without killing him. Without much thought the Avatar copied King Bumi's motions turning the stone beneath the two firebenders.

"What th-"

"Curses-!" Chan sank deeper and deeper. His fire was nullified by Azula's own flame until his hands were consumed by the sand. Azula only sank into the sand around ankle depth. She struggled to remained balanced on the shifting earth. Quickly as he dared the Avatar forced the earth to consume Chan until only his head was exposed.

"Damn... You... Feng..." The green Dai Li uniforms were now sporting red from both factions .

"Too late to curse a dying man Ratna." For most of his life Long Feng had always had the last word. Today was no different. Both earthbenders fell to the ground one dead on arrival and the other following quickly behind.

With Chan neutralized Azula immediately switched her target to Ratna only to find her body next to Long Feng's.

 _At least now we don't have to worry about Long Feng backstabbing us._

"Chan's been defeated! Surrender!" The Avatar's voice reverberated through the trashed throne room. Most of the fighting ceased as both sides looked around to see if Aang was speaking the truth. Swears from Chan's head resting above the ground backed Aang's words.

"Great job Twinkle-toes and Inferno."

* * *

"You have everything handled here?" Azula kept a close eye on the large doors. Fire Lord Ozai, her father, could not see her.

"Yeah. We'll meet up with you later Sudhir." Grey eyes met with tawny holding on a bit longer than needed. Azula, Toph, and the Water Tribe siblings left through Long Feng's hidden passage. The Dai Li loyal to Long Feng kept an eye on their rogue counterparts allowing Zuko and Aang to focus their attention on Chan.

"Damn you Long Feng. If you had waited... Curse the Spirits."

"Chan." Prince Zuko stood in front of the traitors exposed head.

"Ah. The acceptable failure. What a shame to see you alive and only _partly_ charred." The temptation to set Chan's head on fire was overwhelming for both teens.

"Fire Lord Ozai will be dealing with you."

"Oh, really? Here I thought I would be taken care of by the Avatar and if I was truly unlucky by the half cooked exile." Aang sighed at being mentioned. He didn't want to be here yet he would remain for the sake of Ba Sing Se.

Prince Zuko motioned to Aang and together they went to open the over-sized doors. The sounds of fighting had decreased on the other side. Ba Sing Se was once again on fire from fighting firebenders. Admiral Mak along with General Bujing fought at the top of the stars holding off some of Chan's most loyal benders.

Off to the side a combat medic was desperately working on someone. Aang rushed to help the Admiral and General while Zuko rushed to the medic's aid. The combat medic was trying to save Fire Lord Ozai's life.

"Father!"

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai did not survive long enough to hand down punishment for Chan's actions.

Fire Lord Zuko would have to give Chan his punishment.

"Oh the failure returns. Is your father too important to deal with a traitor such as myself? Ha. He still favors Azula over you even though he doesn't have her corpse to weep over." Harsh words were the only weapon the man could bare in his current state.

Zuko breathed deep.

This would be his first action as the Fire Lord. Aang stood by the young man concerned of what would happened next.

 _What will you do Prin-Lord Zuko?_

Zuko wasn't sure of what he should do but he had to do something with Chan. This had to be his first step to ending the Hundred Year War.

"Fire Lord Ozai is dead. I am now the Fire Lord and I will be the one dealing with you, Chan." Chan remained silent as he processed the news of Ozai's death. The blood on Zuko's hands and the eerie hand print on his shoulder suggested the truthfulness of his words.

Chan, with many others, found it hard to accept that the Phoenix had died. Zuko was a wild card that Chan had failed to account for since he had been exiled during his plans.

"Well?"

"You will be sent to a maximum security prions and tried for treason and multiple war crimes."

"No execution?"

"No. Unless my council decides otherwise." Fire Lord Zuko's council consisted of Team Avatar and Admiral Mak.

He'll be fine.

* * *

"Uh... Inferno? Twinkle-toes told us to stay here." They were all tired after the battle and traveling by foot to the meeting ponit. Azula was biting at the bit to start looking anywhere and everywhere for Avani. Momo switched his perch from Appa's horn to Azula's head.

"Do you honestly think you can find any leads in this war zone?" Sokka pressed determined to keep her here until Aang returned. Besides he really did not want to separate himself from Appa's soft, cuddly, warm fur. Azula frowned at the warrior busy burying his face into the sky monster's fur.

Grumbles emanated from the agitated woman annoying the rest of Team Avatar except Momo. Not much could irritate the nearly invincible Momo.

"Yeah, yeah Inferno." Toph huffed finally becoming displeased with the dead princess' restlessness.

Team Avatar waited for the Avatar...

And waited...

And waited...

"Where's Twinkle-toes?! I'm starving!" The Blind Band smashed her feet into the ground thinking that she could located Twinkle-toes. Momo's ears twitched as the over-sized brown eyes watched the agitated girl pace back and forth.

"There you are!"

"Hey To-" As soon as the Avatar's light feet touched the ground he was sent back into the air, "OOOPH!"

"You're more than late Twinkle-toes! I'm hungry... Got any food?" Aang recovered in the air and prepared himself for another assault as soon as he touched down. He looked around at Team Avatar. Southern Water Tribe warrior, Sokka, had become one with Appa's fur. Katara rubbed sleep away from her eyes after a halfhearted attempt of catching some sleep on Appa's saddle. Toph... was being Toph. Azula was impatiently petting Momo attempting to calm herself.

"Sorry Toph. I don't have any snacks." With a small quake following in her wake the earthbender stomped away to her stone tent grumbling about a crappy Avatar.

"Hey! Welcome back Aang. How did the meeting between Zuko and his terrifying dad go?" Sokka finally decided that becoming one with the majestic fur was not his future.

"About that... Ozai's dead."

" **What?** " Toph popped her head out of the tent forgetting her hunger.

"Zuko is now the new Fire Lord... aaand he says that he needs our help."

"He doesn't need mine." Azula stated looking down at Momo. Perhaps she could borrow Momo to track Avani. If she didn't think about it the fact that her father was dead would cease to be the truth. Everyone looked at the dead princess wondering.

"Actually, he specifically told me to try and talk to you about that... and looking for Avani."

"What?!" Momo had long since evacuated the area abandoning the fool who remained behind. Sokka regretted his dicision not to become one with the fluffy sky monster's first. Katara and Toph hid behind the quickly erected stone barricade. The Avatar was the only one left standing against Azula's azure blaze.

"Sudhir! We have no idea where Avani is! How do you expect to find her? Tell me." Aang was only reciting what Lord Zuko told him. Azula stood in front of him failing to answer the questions. She couldn't even think of a lie.

The princess had no counterattack.

* * *

Thanks for REAAAADING!


	19. Fading Months

The days passed without pause before Fire Lord Zuko and Team Avatar. Regaining full control of the vast and scattered armies consumed most days and nights for Lord Zuko. Team Avatar split and rejoined to maximize their efforts to provide relief and news to towns and cities.

Aang shook his head again at Azula sitting on top of Appa's head holding the reigns. She sighed looking down at the white and brown fur wondering if they would ever gain a lead on Avani's whereabouts.

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee had not known the difficulty for a nonbender to reach an air temple was so high. Literally and figuratively.

From their failure they retreated to Yun Dao. Both had forced themselves to change their appearances and accents to blend in. Ozai and his lackeys had not bothered to search for Azula's companions in the wake of her death. Wrongfully assuming that the two would have died before the princess. Their jobs paid enough for them to survive with some spare change from time to time.

"COME. ON. JET!"

"No way Smellerbee. I ain't gonna wear the stupid outfit." The loud disagreement caught the two's attention drawing them away from their shopping for a few minutes. A couple of punches and swears later Jet emerged with his new outfit on. Under his breath he cursed Longshot for disappeared for some sort of ' _job_ ' as archer claimed. Granted all Longshot said was literally " _job_."

Avani had once again wandered off once again. Longshot sighed as he began another search for the girl though this time he knew where she would have wandered to. A flashy performance was going off nearby. Almost every day without fail, Avani would wonder off to some where for something that she refused to reveal.

"Ah..." The archer of few words and noises finally uttered something. He recognized the performing troupe. Jet and Smellerbee would be causing a ruckus over his late arrival.

"Avani?" Jet could only tilt his head at the girl's odd existence.

"Longshot?" Smellerbee walked past Jet to greet the silent archer. A faint grin appeared on the stoic face.

"I'm Win."Huffed the ignored boy trailing behind. The brown pontytail was longer than his patience. Life or death had been his only choice yet again. He hoped that he would be given the promised pay. Working as a mercenary was not a future he desired.

"So, you're taking care of the the Avani now?" Jet was now certain that Smellerbee could read minds. At least Longshot's mind.

"Je-et!" Avani whined pulling on Jet's costume.

"Sorry." Sorry didn't stop the girl from pouting at him.

"Where's Sudhir?" Jet was curious how the sisters were separated. He hoped Sudhir made it out of Ba Sing Se.

"Aang left her at an air temple." Longshot was actually explaining something!

"What?"

"Aang?" Win was not going to be left out of this confusing gathering.

"Aang's the A-mrph!" Jet quickly picked Avani up to disrupt the flow of air in her lungs.

"A friend of ours."

"He's the Avatar." Longshot stated setting Jet's plan on fire. Win remained silent. Fear crept upon his face as his brain processed what he had done.

"Calm youself." Smellerbee sighed tired of Win's strange appearance with Longshot. Most days even she didn't know what was on that archer's mind. Longshot placed a hand on the youth's shoulder uncertain as to why Win was panicking.

"Jet. Smellerbee. Watch Avani. Later."

"Hey! Where are the two of yo-" Longshot ignored his leader's words, "-u going... _sigh._ "

"Avani are you hungry?" Smellerbee took Avani from Jet.

Longshot reappeared out of nowhere a few days later lacking the newcomer.

"Any ideas on how to find Sudhir?" Jet asked Longshot not expecting an answer. He didn't give one.

 _Great. I bet she's worried sick._

* * *

Uncle Iroh appeared out of nowhere as he usually does as the leader of the White Lotus with an extended hand to his foolish nephew. Fire Lord Zuko accepted the offer with gusto he needed all the help he could scavenge. With General Iroh keeping an eye on the whispers of the Fire Palace, Lord Zuko was free to tackle other issues.

The number of months since Chan's defeat grew as Azula's motivation diminished. Azula decided to remain with Katara and Sokka in the Southern Water Tribe. Even with the cold biting through her thick fur coat she felt warm thanks to the hospitality of what remained of the abused tribe.

Aang appeared from time to time asking how everyone was doing, asking Azula for advice, and telling her that he still had no leads on Avani. They all held onto the hope that the munchkin was somewhere safe still causing trouble for someone.

* * *

Admiral Mak frowned at the red haired woman striding into his room unannounced.

"Oh, Makky don't make that face at me." Chided the busty woman running her hand through red hot hair. Mak toyed with the idea of throwing her out of here for uttering such an atrocious butchering of _his_ name.

"You're late."

"I had to make sure certain someones didn't notice me. It's a little hard with such a enthralling body as mine." Most people who desired a voluminous female body would have fallen head over heels for this woman. Mak had known her since his youth and new better than to trust this flame not to char everything she touched.

"The kid?" The man leaned back in his chair evaluating this mercenary. She answered his question with an open palm. Her motto remained that one obtains payment before completion. Mak twitched his head towards the box sitting on the table to his right. She smiled at the sight of the coins and sealed letter before her. Exactly what she had demanded.

Admiral Mak preferred to cut deals with the Viper-Bats down in the Underbelly. This specific job didn't allow enough time for proper negotiations with them. Instead he was forced to a seedy tavern which thankfully had someone who wanted to earn a letter of introduction with the Viper-Bats and coin.

Only when Fire Lord Ozai rises from the grave would Admiral Mak suggest the Viper-Bats to consider such a distasteful, rude, and sloppy mercenary.

"Kid's with Longshot and Win in Yun Dao. Send a hawk to Amer if you want to get into direct contact with the two. It's been a pleasure." Admiral Mak smiled as the woman left he was ecstatic to have her out of his presence. She was more of a nuisance than helpful. The man needed to decide what to do next which all depended on what Azula and Zuko decided.

If the Fire Nation realized that Azula had not died in the middle of nowhere it would cause a deep rift. Those still in favor of the war would try to force Azula upon the throne. Regardless of who would do what, Princess Azula had to remain dead.

"Don't force my hand you two."

* * *

"Got everything?" Azula asked Katara on top of Appa strapping in the last pack of supplies.

"Yeah, except my _brother_." Azula climbed up joining Katara on the saddle. Aang looked around the Water Tribe village for Sokka.

"Sokka!" The Avatar summoned the fearless warrior causing him to trip over himself exiting the tent on the far side of the village.

"Give me a minute!"

"We've given you twenty!" Katara yelled back annoyed with her slow brother.

"I got to look my best!" Sokka spent more time preening himself than most women.

"Of course you do, Admiral Obvious." Teased Azula her mood finally improving after several months of depression.

Team Avatar had several tasks to accomplish on their trip. Aang needed to help Zuko with some disagreements in his court. Azula was going to Yun Dao and the sibilings were going to help the nuns in the Abbey to the north.

Princess Azula looked forward to arriving in Yun Dao for she might be able to find a lead on Avani. Or at the very least buy some new clothes. Appa flew a little low over the Fire Palace allowing Aang to hop off and glide down to Lord Zuko. Azula panicked each time he did that. Jumping from such a height would be fatal to anyone besides an airbender.

 _I can't imagine ever doing that._ The woman shivered at the idea of jumping off Appa at such great heights. Appa and the remaining crew set off to Yun Dao.

"Later Sudhir!" Sokka and Katara waved at Azula before disappearing with Appa. She had enough coin to last her a couple of months if needed.

 _What should I do first?_

Strange couldn't described how Azula felt at first being in warm weather and in a place packed with people from all over. The days passed and she grew accustomed to the sharp change from the Southern Water Tribe.

Glinting steel and cheers of excitement caught Azula's attention from her midday meal. Sadness crept into her smile. _Avani would have wandered off to watch that by now._

Sighing into the last of her meal Azula decided she would go see the performance.

* * *

Another post 'cause why not?

Thanks for reading!


	20. Bitter Reunion

_The Spirits must be dying of laughter at me._

Azula's sharp tawny eyes picked out Jet and Smellerbee performing with others in extravagantly flashy outfits. Avani was wandering around the edge holding a bowl meant for donations. The bowl was about to overflow with coins.

Mai and Ty Lee were also in the crowd. Ty Lee watched with glistening orbs wishing she could perform once again. The Mistress of Darkness carefully watched Azula certain that the woman standing only a few strides away from them was Princess Azula. Yes, her hair and clothes was something she would never don unless it was necessary. Her skin was unevenly tanned and her body language was relaxed. Mai wasn't sure of what she should do. Azula' existence would threaten Lord Zuko's rule, possibly ending this hard won ending of the war.

The performance ended giving Sudhir the nudge she needed to reconnect with reality.

Hugs and tears were plentiful as Avani and Azula were reunited.

"Glad that you finally showed up." Jet chuckled watching the two sisters.

"I didn't even know she was here... Thanks for everything Jet." Azula used her sleeve to try and wipe away her tears.

"Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Yeah! Where's Aang?" Avani wanted to see the rest of her friends as well.

"Aang is helping Lord Zuko and the siblings are helping people at the Abbey up north."

Mai's eyes went wide. Azula was connected with the Avatar who was talking with Lord Zuko. A perfect position to be in if she wanted to regain control of the Fire Nation from her younger brother. She couldn't let Azula continue any further.

The group stood together trying to decide where to go for lunch. Actually, it was Jet and Smellerbee arguing where to go. Azula had agreed to pay for whole meal for everyone resulting in Jet wanting to go to one of the nicer places conflicting with Smellerbee wishing to be a bit modest by picking a cheaper place.

Azula noticed Mai out of the corner of her eye running towards them. Pieces of her memories were still missing in action, enough remained of Mai to know she was dangerous. Daggers caught the midday sun warning the others in the group that steel had been drawn against them. The woman had nothing to deflect or absorb the damage from those razor sharp throwing knives.

"So it is you." Mai's voice remained cold and even watching azure flames flicker out. The flames did their job of altering the dagger's flight path harmlessly into the ground. Ty Lee caught up to her disappearing friend in time to see the flames.

"Az-"

"What is your plan?" The Mistress of Darkness had to try to gain any information on Azula's plan. For all she knew it was already in motion and she intended to stop it at any cost.

 _What is my plan? I have only been going by what Aang and the siblings have asked me to do..._

Silence remained between the group. Onlookers slowly backing away. They knew a fight with a firebender would end badly for any nearby. Everyone failed to notice Jet struggling with himself. Twin tiger blades were drawn and trembling.

"You may have avoided discovery so far but today you will die." The knife-thrower's resolve cemented in her heart. Someone was going to die today and she was determined to make sure Azula did.

"Jet keep Ava-"

"Traitor!" Screamed Jet sending everyone off their game. Azula's braid was cut off instead of her head when Jet's hooked blade roared towards her. Smellerbee was forced back as the other tiger blade moved towards her. Without concern for their past Jet roughly grabbed the collar of Avani's clothes dragging her along with him.

"Jet! Calm down! I'm certain Sudhir can explain!" Smellerbee frantically switched from Jet to Azula.

"Sudhir? She's Princess Azula!"

"What?" Smellerbee couldn't believe the words from the knife-thrower's who suddenly decided to attack them.

 _Should I confess?_

"I will kill all of you bastards!"

"Jet! Avani's not a firebender! Avani hasn't done anything. Please Jet!" Smellerbee couldn't let Jet hurt Avani since she was only a kid trying to scrape by in this rough world. She couldn't let Jet dig a deeper grave for himself. As for Sudhir she could handle herself.

"I will kill her first!" Challenged the once level headed woman with those daggers constantly appearing from nowhere and everywhere.

"Mai! Do-" Ty Lee didn't want to fight without understanding what was going on. Yes, the woman named Sudhir had a stark resemblance to Azula. Azure flames were Azula's defining feature of her firebending but that doesn't mean no one else couldn't change the color of their flames.

Smellerbee was the first target of Mai and Jet. The young freedom fighter did not stand a chance against these two battle hardened fighters. Daggers pierced her side where her armor failed to cover flesh. Jet used the hook of his right blade to send Smellerbee crashing to the ground and cutting deep into the back of her calf. Avani cried out to Jet to spare Smellerbee.

 _This wasn't was suppose to happen. We were going to have lunch and exchange stories._

The mad man snarled at the group backing away carefully keeping Avani physically between himself and the others.

"JET! Snap out of it!" Smellerbee cried both hands applying pressure on her calf ignoring the daggers in her side. Mai's daggers glinted in her hands waiting for their mistress to pick the next target. Decisions had to be quickly decided and acted upon. Would she focus her attacks on the twin tiger blades or Azula?

"Get the girl." Mai ordered to her once bubbly friend. Regardless of what Azula has done the girl was too young to have done anything atrocious enough to be used as a human shield. Ty Lee followed Mai's order without hesitation for she had planned to try and rescue the girl with or without Mai's support.

Jet's sharp eyes followed Ty Lee's movement assessing her prowess with acrobatics. He knew that he had to keep her at arm's length and doing so with Avani proved too difficult. Avani was thrown at Ty Lee causing her to halt the assault to move her out of the tiger blade's path. A small cut formed on Ty Lee's skin telling her that she had been lucky this time.

Flames formed on the ground between Jet and his target thanks to Azula diverting her attack and attention away from Mai. A dangerous gamble that did not pay off in the princess' favor. Steel bit into her thigh reducing her options in combat. Ty Lee left Avani's side to reignite the fight with Jet thinking she could paralyze him fast enough to stop the fight between Mai and Azula.

Azula reacted to Mai's daggers by dodging to the left using the new opening in the knife-thrower's defenses to pop off several fire blasts. Mai couldn't evade all of them in this impromptu arena. Pale skin bubbled and burned from the flames. Princess Azula wasn't aiming to end Mai's life; The man once called Jet thought differently.

Insanity didn't hamper Jet's ability to dodge Ty Lee's Qi attacks and acrobatics. Steel blades glinted in the midday Sun each one moving to kill the other. Throwing daggers cut fabric and embedded in thick leather armor. Jet's paranoia saved his life in this reckless attack. Mai cursed the Spirits under her breath regretting her aggression.

Twin tiger blades sundered flesh ending the Mistress of the Night's life.

"Mai!" Screamed Ty Lee tears flying from those brown eyes. Emotion propelled Ty Lee against Jet's assault. The freedom fighter was fast just not fast enough to take on the acrobat. Azula hesitated to join the battle uncertain which side she should target. Mai and Ty Lee made it clear that they were not friends and Jet's brainwashing had turned fatal.

With a curse under her breath the princess entered the fray hoping that she could immobilize Jet and talk down Ty Lee.

Easier said than done. All fighters expertly dodge each other attacks with no one gaining an upper hand. Unknown to all of them the heat from Azula's flames were slowly weakening the abused twin tiger blades.

Sweat soaked everyone's clothing as they all breathed hard. None of them had any advantage over the others. Risking her life Azula decided to abandon all attacks on Ty Lee and focus on Jet for she suspected that her old friend hadn't changed into a killer. Ty Lee cartwheeled back thinking of luring Jet into a trap. Princess Azula's change in plans ruined her plans.

Jet and Azula didn't expect one of the twin tiger blades to spectacularly shatter from a heavy kick forcing the blade into the stone wall. Shards of steel embedded into flesh without loyalty or remorse. The man didn't feel the pain, he was consumed with the thoughts of killing the bloody firebender.

 _Every last one_.

"Die!" Roared the freedom fighter determined to kill Azula with a whole and broken blade. Ty Lee allowed Jet to focus on Azula to circle behind him. Flames lost their intensity as Azula's strength faded from the prolonged fight. Desperation caused all three of them to act without thinking.

Jet's wrists were restrained by Azula's claws giving Ty Lee an easy target. The perspiration on their skin weakened her grip allowing one wrist to slide free. Without consideration for the impending Qi attack Azula rotated Jet's other wrist in an attempt to use the broken blade to save herself from the intact blade.

Accuracy befitting of a Yuyan archer, the Qi blocker assaulted Jet sending him into his own broken blade placed in the most opportune position by chance. Blood surged from the deep wound drenching Jet and Azula in crimson.

Fear and shock sent both women lurching backwards. Twin tiger swords were released allowing the hands to desperately grasp at the wound to ebb the flow. Jet could not be saved from Azula's mistake. Ty Lee and Azula watched Jet's eyes curse them and every last firebender to a horrible fate.

Mai and Jet lay dead in the street before Azula and Ty Lee. A brutal hurricane would seem calm compared to their emotions. _What should I say...?_ The princess was afraid to look at her friend from days long gone by. _Ty Lee... are you going to try and kill me too? Is everyone going to keep trying to kill me? By the Spirits._

"I tried to stop her..." Ty Lee hesitated certain that saying Azula's real name would only bring sorrow.

"For everything... I'm sorry... A lot has happened." Azula didn't know Ty Lee's new name nor Mai's. Old friends looked at each other afraid of everything about the other. The princess wanted to say more though could not find the words. She relented turning away from the remains of her friends.

"Avani?" Tawny eyes trembled at the small body. She wasn't moving. Avani failed to respond to Azula's desperate cries. Throwing knives glinted against the blood soaking the girl's clothes and flesh.

Mai, Jet, and Avani lay dead in the street.


End file.
